Final Flight SR
by BobDL
Summary: This is a re-write of Final w a crossover with the film Fire Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica is a property of Glenn Larson and Universal Pictures. Firefox, both novel and film are the property of Craig Thomas and Warner Brothers. No profit is sought by the author. This story is solely intended for the enjoyment of the readers. All characters not original to Battlestar Galactica or Firefox are from the imagination of the author and are not meant to resemble real persons. Ships and technologies not original to Battlestar Galactica and Firefox are also from the imagination of the author and are not meant to resemble those from other stories or real situations.

Note: for clarity and the sanity of the author, the narrative use of dimensions are in the metric (SI) system.

Final Flight  
by BobDL and Senmut

 _"This is the final struggle,_

 _Let us group together, and tomorrow,_

 _The Internationale,_

 _Will be the human race."_

The Internationale

By Eugene Pottier 

Chapter 1 – Exodus Yahren 1 – Friday, 4 May 1979

 _Adama's Journal: With the recent detection and destruction of the lone Cylon base ship last secton, I am both relieved and worried. Relieved that maybe the Cylon menace is now finally behind us, and worried that the Cylons will somehow use the loss of their ship as another point of reference in their pursuit of the Fleet. However, we are so far away from Cylon that it will take sectons for them to notice the loss and react. By that time, we will be far from here. I have ordered a circuitous course as we depart as a further measure to prevent Cylon pursuit, should it happen._

 _Further analysis of Apollo's discovery of transmissions on the Gamma frequency has not led us to any conclusions. Are the transmissions from Earth or from some other civilization? Are they old or new? We don't know. Doctor Wilker is continuing to investigate after the signal booster was installed in the Celestial Dome._

 _In the meantime, Baltar, per our agreement, has been exiled on one of the habitable planets in a nearby system. If the Cylons ever come this way again I hope that he will not be able to contact them and again become a threat to us._

 _The course to Earth that the beings on the Ship of Lights gave to us via Apollo leads us out of our galaxy. Ahead of us is a small expanse of empty space, after which we will enter another, much larger, galaxy. We have spent the last secton on the worlds of this system gathering fuel and supplies to sustain us until after we are across the void. We even salvaged some of the remains of the Cylon ships. How much longer our voyage will last I don't know._

After finishing his log entry Adama glanced at the time readout on his computer. _I have to get to the Bridge_ , he said to himself after noting that only a few minutes remained on the countdown for departure. He rose from his desk, exited his quarters and walked the short distance from there to the bridge. Once there, he saw Colonel Tigh standing next to Omega's command console and walked over to join him.

"Commander," Tigh began when he noticed Adama approaching, "you are here just in time. There is only a centon and a half left until departure."

"Thank you, Tigh" he replied. "What's the status of the Fleet?"

"All ships are in formation and are counting down to the departure time. I was concerned that the mining ship would not make it back, but they have just rendezvoused with the foundry ship."

"Thirty microns, Commander," Omega announced.

Tigh and Adama stood silently as Omega continued the countdown.

"Ten microns, Commander," Omega reported, "Nine...Eight...Seven..."

"All ships are powering up their drives, Commander," Tigh announced while looking over Omega's shoulder at the command console's instruments.

"Five..."

"Thank you, Tigh"

"Three...Two..."

"Ahead Slow," Adama ordered.

"All ships answering, ahead slow, and are on course," Omega reported after checking his instruments. "Fleet formation is holding."

"Very well," Adama replied. "Accelerate to fleet standard speed when ready."

0

Two hundred and twenty lights flared in the darkness as the Colonial Fleet departed from their stay in the unnamed solar system. The flaring drives could not be seen by the lone resident of one of the planets, but he knew that the Fleet was departing. He was told of the time by his last visitors, the Colonial Security Force members and Warriors that guarded him while a small dwelling was built for him by some technicians the week before.

"One day, Adama," Baltar said as he looked towards the evening sky in the general direction of the Fleet, "I will hold your fate in my hand and I will crush you! I'll not be here forever!"

0

"Tigh," Adama began, "we'll be entering the void space soon and there will not be any spatial bodies to help conceal us for several sectares. I want extra patrols sent out to our trailing sectors."

"Yes, sir, let me check the duty roster." Tigh walked over to a computer terminal, pulled up the patrol duty roster, and studied it for a moment. "Commander, I can shuffle this a bit and have extra patrols sent out."

"Send them out immediately," Adama ordered. "We have stayed in this system too long for my comfort. The Cylons could have a baseship on their way here at this moment."

"I'll alert the pilots," Tigh replied.

A short time later, Tigh entered Blue squadron's ready room. "Attention!" one of the warriors there yelled. The rest of the warriors jumped to their feet and stood at attention.

"At ease," Tigh ordered. "The Commander has ordered increased patrols until further notice. Here is the revised roster." Tigh handed the roster sheets to one of the warriors. "As you were," Tigh ordered and then left the room.

Most of the warriors scrambled to get a look at the new roster. "Starbuck, you just lost your day off!" one pilot said before another posted the sheets on the bulletin board.

"Frack," Starbuck exclaimed while trying look at the roster over the other pilot's shoulders.

"Starbuck, you are flying with Apollo again," another warrior said. "He just lost his day off too!"

"You better get ready in a hurry," Boomer said. "You're scheduled to launch in a centar."

Just then Apollo entered the ready room. "Let's go Starbuck." All business as usual, Apollo grabbed his flight gear from his locker and left the room. Starbuck gave everyone a flabbergasted look, raced to his locker, grabbed his flight gear, and ran out the door.

In the Alpha launch bay Apollo and Starbuck were sitting in their Vipers following their preflight checklist with the bridge flight controller.

"External Power...Check."

"Instrumentation Test...Check."

"Fuel status...Full."

"Life Support...Check."

"Energizer Start...Engaged. All energizers are active."

"Switch to internal power...Switching...Internal power on."

"Transmitting vector coordinates...Received and recorded."

Apollo and Starbuck then waved at their respective ground crewmen who disconnected the external power and fueling lines and made their way to the launch crew shelter.

"Viper probe, you may launch when ready."

"Launch!" Apollo ordered.

Apollo and Starbuck then pressed the turbo buttons on their control sticks. With their engines blazing in full power, they rocketed down their launch tubes into the vacuum of space. After clearing the fleet vicinity, the two pilots changed course to follow their first vector and accelerated to one-fourth light speed.

"Starbuck," Apollo began, "this is a long mission. We'll need to conserve our support systems. Activate your cryo-sleep systems and set it to release you in six centares."

"Activating cryo-sleep systems," Starbuck replied. "See you in six." The cryo-sleep systems on both ships released their knockout gasses and then reduced the temperatures on board the two Vipers to a few degrees above absolute zero.

Six hours later, the life support system in Apollo's Viper activated its wake up cycle. A few minutes later Apollo was aware enough to look out his window. He looked towards where Starbuck's ship should be and did not see it.

"What the...?" Apollo muttered.

He looked down at his scanner. It did not show Starbucks Viper. "Starbuck, what is your location," he called out over the radio. There was no answer.

"Starbuck, this is not funny! Where are you?"

The gentle whisper of the radio is all he heard. Apollo ran his engines up to maneuvering power and slewed his fighter around so that the powerful forward arc of his scanners could search in all directions. It showed nothing in range that could be Starbuck's fighter.

 _Frack, Starbuck_ , Apollo thought to himself. Now I have to abort the mission to look for your sorry astrum. Apollo reached down to activate his tight-beam radio and coded a message back to the Galactica. "Sleep cycle ended - Starbuck missing - no enemy detected - aborting mission - will search reverse vectors." After he transmitted the message Apollo reversed course to make his way back to the Galactica.

The Galactica flight controllers received Apollo's message a short while later. Rigel was on duty now and forwarded the message to Flight Officer Omega. Since both Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh were asleep he chose to wake Colonel Tigh.

"Athena, take over here. Starbuck is missing. I'm going to inform Colonel Tigh."

"Yes sir." Athena sat down at Omega's station and reviewed the message from Apollo. Her romance with Starbuck was long over, yet she felt her chest tightening up. _May the Lord protect you, Starbuck_ , she silently prayed.

"Colonel Tigh, this is Omega. One of our pilots is missing." Omega said loudly to the door to Tigh's quarters.

"What's that?" Tigh sleepily replied.

"Starbuck went missing while on patrol," Omega said a bit louder. He then repeated Apollo's message.

"Go back to the bridge and put a rescue shuttle on standby," Tigh said. "I'll be there in a few centons. I'll also inform the Commander."

"Yes sir."

After Tigh dressed he went down the hall to the Commander's quarters and repeated Omegas message. "Commander, this is Tigh."

"Tigh?" Adama replied through the closed door. "Come in.."

Tigh opened the door slightly and saw Adama lying on his bed with a small light on rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sir, Apollo reported that Starbuck has gone missing while on patrol. No Cylons were detected in his area. I'm assuming some mechanical failure. I'm going to the bridge to organize a search. You sleep. I'll let you know if we find anything."

"Very well, Tigh, find him." Adama returned to bed fully knowing that he could trust Colonel Tigh to conduct the search. He knew that he would not sleep much knowing that one of his most accomplished, yet somewhat troublesome, pilots was missing, but he resolved himself to at least rest a few more hours before relieving Tigh on the bridge.

"Good night, Sir."

Tigh arrived on the bridge a few minutes later. "Omega, what is the status of Apollo's patrol?"

"Apollo has aborted his mission and is returning on his departure vector. He is searching for Starbuck on his way back. I have alerted a rescue shuttle crew per your order."

"Very well, detail six pilots from the alert force for search and patrol duties. Have them leave immediately. Two are to search Apollo's original patrol vectors and the other four are to search the parallel vectors. The central two are to continue to his patrol area. The rest are to return. Then call up six more pilots to join the alert force. As soon as any hint of Starbuck is detected, dispatch the rescue shuttle to that location. What is Apollo's time of return?"

Omega checked his computer terminal for Apollo's telemetry. "He should be back in eight centares. He is returning at a slower speed due to his search activity."

"Adama should be up by then," Tigh said to himself. Tigh then sat in the Commander's bridge chair and began to monitor the search activity. Within minutes, six more Vipers were speeding through space.

A few hours later, Apollo rendezvoused with the central two members of the search team near the halfway point of his return. "Did you find anything?"

"No, Apollo," Greenbean replied. "We scanned a pretty wide area on the way here while following your ion trails. One of the trails just stopped 2000 metrics from here. We searched that area and found nothing. Jolly and I are taking over your patrol area. The other guys are continuing to search this area. If they find anything they'll call it in."

"Very well, transmit your vectors to me," Apollo ordered. "I'll search outside the zone you scanned as I return."

At ship's morning a weary Adama got up, dressed, and made his way to the bridge for his shift at about the same time Apollo was returning. "Tigh, what is the status of the search?" Adama asked.

"The search team was able to follow Apollo's and Starbuck's ion trails. Starbuck's ended abruptly, about 4 million metrics from here. That area has been searched but they found nothing. Not even debris."

"That is odd," Adama remarked. "Starbuck might have turned off his energizers and drifted for a few centons, reactivated them and flown somewhere. But why would he do so and even if he did, the search teams would have detected his new ion trail. Tigh, were there any reports of a lone Viper landing on one of the other ships of the Fleet?"

"No, Sir."

"Apollo is landing now, Commander," the current flight officer said.

"Have him report here immediately," Adama ordered.

Apollo landed his fighter and made his way to the bridge to make his report. "...I don't know what happened to him father," Apollo finished.

"Indeed it is a mystery," Adama replied.

"I would like to go back out there and continue the search," Apollo asked hopefully.

"No, the initial search would have found him if they could have. Also, his life support systems will be depleted before you could find him. The safety of the Fleet demands that we accept his loss and move on before the Cylons track us down."

"Yes, father," Apollo said with a downcast look.

"It pains me too. Starbuck was a good man. He will be sorely missed." Athena, sitting quietly at her station began to slowly cry. Adama walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know," he said softly to her.

"Father," Apollo said. "Cassiopeia needs to be told."

"Where is she now?"

"She should be on duty in the Life Center," Apollo said.

"I'll talk to her. Come with me, son."

"Yes, father."

A few minutes later, Adama and Apollo entered the Life Center and asked for Cassiopeia. A medical crew member told them that she is in one of the offices studying and pointed them toward a door. Apollo knocked and opened the door. "Hi Cassie," Apollo said with a dejected look on his face.

Cassiopeia stood up with a surprised look on her face, then saw Apollo's and Adama's expressions. "Commander Adama, please come in," she began as her heart began to sink. What can I do for you?"

"Son, please close the door." Apollo closed the door and they both sat facing Cassiopeia.

"Cassiopeia, we came here to tell you grave news," Adama began. "Starbuck is missing and this time I am not sure he will be returning to us."

"What," Cassie exclaimed with shock

"When we were on patrol we went into cryo-sleep. When I woke up Starbuck was not within scanner range. Half of Blue squadron was called up last night to look for him. We found where his ion trail ended but there wasn't anything; no Starbuck, no debris, no Cylons, nothing."

As Apollo was saying this Cassie became more horrified with each word. "Sir, are you going to continue looking for him?"

"No, Cassie, by now his life systems will have run out. When our patrol in that area returns, I'll have them make one more sweep through that area, but I doubt they will find him. Though, I pray they will at least find out what happened," Adama said.

"Starbuck..." Cassie said and then started to cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Friday, 4 May 1979

Starbuck slowly woke up from his cryo-sleep with more than the normal amount of disorientation. Why is it so bright? He could see strong lights shining through his closed eyelids. Then he noticed that he was not in the same position he would be if he was still in his Viper, instead he was lying flat. He flicked his eyes open and was immediately dazzled by the glare from the brightly lit white room he was in. Where am I?

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around with watering eyes. First he saw that he was lying on a waist high platform. Then he saw several figures standing around him dressed in white robes with indistinguishable faces. Suddenly, the disorientation wore off and Starbuck realized where he was.

"Welcome, Starbuck," one of the figures spoke with a familiar voice.

"Uh ... Hi," Starbuck replied cautiously while swinging his legs over the edge of the platform he was on to be more comfortable. "You're John, right? So, why am I here," he asked. "Where's Apollo?"

"Yes, you may call me John. Your friend is safe. Observe."

John turned away from Starbuck and waved a hand at one of the walls, which immediately showed a meter square image of a Viper. The image moved closer to the cockpit and a cryo-sleeping Apollo could then be seen.

"So, he is ok then. But, you still haven't told me why I am here."

"Not long ago, by your reckoning, you and Apollo assisted us in the preservation of life on the planet Terra. We require your assistance again."

"Are the Terrans going to fight another war," Starbuck asked.

"No, the Terrans are safe at this moment. We need your assistance on another planet."

"Which one," Starbuck asked.

"Earth," John said.

"Earth," Starbuck asked with both bewilderment and excitement.

"Yes, Earth. Let me explain. For reasons that we will not go into now, the people on Earth are not as technically capable as yours are. Also, the adversary, despite his restrictions, will ensure that your enemy will follow your fleet to Earth. With the forces they have available, all human life on Earth will end."

"So, why do you need me?"

"We want to send you to Earth to prepare them for the coming of your fleet and the Cylons. However, you are not to alter the natural course of events on Earth."

Starbuck instantly saw the contradiction in the angel's statement. "I don't see how that is possible. If the Earth is to be made ready then I will have to introduce Colonial technology to them. But, if I introduce this technology, then their cultures will be altered."

"This requirement is not to be violated. You will find a way to do this. If events had unfolded as they should have long ago. The Cylons would never exist nor would your people and those on Earth contact each other until a parity of abilities had been reached. That is why you are not to alter the natural course of events on Earth. However, you will have sufficient time to create a force capable of defending the Earth. While we can be at the Earth in an instant, your fleet will take 25 yahren to get there."

"What! Twenty five yahren," Starbuck exclaimed. "The Fleet is my home! I have people there that need me!"

"We are aware of that. We are also aware of your relationship with the woman, Cassiopeia. Yet, you are the best candidate for this task."

"Would you care to explain why, and why not pick somebody else?"

"Starbuck, you are an orphan. That means that you have no family ties and you have learned to be resourceful. You are also charismatic and persuasive which will be helpful in forming a team on Earth to help you in this task. You are also an excellent fighter pilot with a strong sense of duty, much stronger than many of your fellow pilots. Your ship contains all the technology needed to defend the Earth from your enemies.

"We looked at other candidates. Your friend Apollo is eminently suited for this task and he would do it willingly. His sense of duty is very strong, like yours. Yet, he is your commander's son and in the chain of command of your fleet. He also has family ties; a son, father, and sister. We cannot allow him to choose to abandon his family.

"Your other fellow pilots are not suitable because they lack your ability to reason outside the range of normal thought and to try new methods. Also, some of your fellow pilots will not fit in well and would not easily gain the respect needed from the people on Earth to accomplish this mission."

"You really think I am the best person then."

"Yes, we do Starbuck."

Starbuck's shoulders slumped as he sat on the platform and thought about Cassiopeia. He had recently considered taking their relationship forward, especially after seeing her reaction to his going on the recent sabotage mission against the Cylon baseship. Then he shook his head as if he was clearing out unpleasant thoughts.

"Other opportunities will become available on Earth," one of the other angels said after reading his mind.

Starbuck looked around with alarm. _They can read my mind_ , he thought. _Well, they must know everything then._

"We know what is in your heart, and how you have chosen. Behold."

John waved his arm again toward the wall and the image of Apollo disappeared and a planet appeared. To Starbuck it greatly resembled his home planet, Caprica, but he quickly realized that it was the Earth.

"We will tell you that the 13th Tribe of Kobol did indeed travel to the Earth. They left behind some things that you will find useful for your task. Primarily, they left behind a base on Earth's moon that you can easily convert to your purpose. Other things you will find useful are inside the base. Your knowledge of Earth's solar system is as you have discovered from your ancient documents. There are nine planets, most of which have moons. There is also a field of asteroids between the fourth and fifth planets. The Earth is a divided planet. It is filled with many nations and states that constantly war with each other. Yet, the people of one of these nations are the most able to help you in your task. They live in this region."

Again John waved his arm towards the image. This time, the image of the earth unwrapped to form a flat map. Starbuck could clearly see the major land masses. An area encompassing the middle third of a triangular land mass in the northern half of the map appeared.

"This region on Earth is the land of a nation whose people are most capable of helping you in your task. They have the highest space flight capability among the Earth's nations. With your permission we can give more information about this nation and the ability to speak their language."

"Go ahead," Starbuck said.

"Prepare yourself," the angel closest to Starbuck said while raising his hand. Then he touched Starbuck gently on the forehead.

Starbuck immediately felt dizzy and almost fell back onto the platform so disorientating the rush of information was. It took him a moment to recover his bearings.

"We have refueled your ship and we will release you near certain asteroids in Earth's solar system that you should make note of for the future. Farewell, Starbuck, and thank you. We will contact you occasionally as the need arises."

John then raised his hand in farewell. Starbuck then blacked out and collapsed back onto the platform he was sitting on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Friday, 4 May 1979

Starbuck slowly woke up from his cryo-sleep with more than the normal amount of disorientation and he had a terrible headache.

"Ugghh," he moaned with the pain. I haven't felt this bad since the last time I got drunk with Jolly on grog.

When he was able, he opened his eyes and looked out his Viper's cockpit windows. _Where's Apollo?_ he thought. Then the realization hit him. Apollo is twenty five yahrens away - and so is Cassie!

"Ugghh," he moaned again, this time with sadness and loneliness mixed with his pain.

He slowly checked his ship's status and noticed that his fuel cells were full and that all his systems were functioning properly. After that, he made a quick long range scan of the solar system he was in and confirmed that he was indeed in Earth's solar system and that he was on course toward Earth and would arrive there in two hours at a quarter of light speed. Finally, he reached for his med kit which was stowed under his seat. He opened the kit and took a couple of mild pain reliever tablets with a sip of water and closed his eyes until they took hold.

Several minutes later the proximity alarm went off. The noise made Starbuck groan once more. After switching off the alarm, Starbuck looked down at his scanner display and noticed that he was approaching some asteroids. _Well, they said I should pay attention to these rocks. So, let's see what they are made of._

Starbuck switched his scanner from the low power navigation mode to high power and scanned the asteroids that were ahead of him. The first one was just a rock. But the second, several thousand kilometers from the first made his mouth water. _Well, how about that_ , he thought with an avaricious grin while looking at his scanner read out. He quickly recorded the orbital characteristics of the asteroid so he could find it later.

Further on, just entering scanner range was another asteroid. Starbuck flew toward it for a few minutes and when it got closer his scanner could make a detailed reading on it. _That is one big rock_ , he thought. _It's Over 900 metrics in diameter!_ Then his scanner picked up the subsurface composition. _Tylium! That's good to know too!_ He quickly recorded this asteroid's orbital characteristics too. Minutes later he was out of the asteroid field.

Almost two hours of boring flight later Starbuck approached Earth and its moon. _They said that there is a base on Earth's moon. Well, let's go look_. Starbuck decelerated and changed course to over fly the moon. Again, he switched his scanner from its low power mode to high power.

He flew a series of orbits of the moon. On his first pass he noted the landing sites of several primitive missions that his newly acquired memories told him were from the landings that took place a few years ago.

On his third pass the Thirteenth Tribe's moon base showed up on his screen. It appeared to be a roofed over crater five kilometers in diameter. It was located close to the edge of the moon as seen from Earth. As he got closer more details appeared on his display screen. He recorded as much as he could into his onboard computer's memory then the base passed out of view.

 _I wish I could land there_ , he thought. _I need a shuttle, not a Viper. I don't have the equipment to reopen the base._

Starbuck completed his last orbit of the moon, recording a surface map as he went before boosting out of orbit and setting course for the Earth. He examined his new knowledge and thought about where he should land. _They are so paranoid down there_ , he thought, _and I don't want to cause a commotion. A sparsely populated area it is then, but which?_

0

 _So,_ an ethereal being said to himself while he stood on the shores of the Bosporus. _They think they can repeat here what they accomplished on Terra. Well, I am the master here._ In an instant, he changed locations.

0

It was just dawning at the Soviet missile defense research station Sary Shagan. Program Director Oleg Nepobedimy and his team of laser researchers were just concluding their night's course of tests of their new high powered CO2 laser. A recent breakthrough had allowed an earlier delivery of a higher powered system than was requested by the research team from the Astrofizika defense products company. In a moment their last test objective, an inactive satellite, was to appear overhead. The site's radar was constantly scanning the skies for the satellite. The radar operator saw another contact appear on his radar. It appeared at its furthest range, from deep space, and showed a deceleration profile. Not believing his eyes he used his grease marker to record the locations his radar had swept the object and he announced his findings.

"Comrade Director," the radar operator announced shakily. "I have an unidentified object that appears to be decelerating into orbit from deep space." The director quickly stepped over to the radar station.

"Decelerating? Show me," he ordered. The radar operator pointed to the screen.

"It showed up here and it moved along this path," he said while pointing to the grease marks. The radar again swept across the target. "Object still decelerating. It will cross overhead in twenty seconds."

Director Nepobedimy contemplated the news for a moment while the radar operator watched patiently. The director cocked his head slightly as if listening to a distant voice.

"Target this new object for the final test," the Director finally ordered to his team.

"Yes, Director," several of the men in the laser control room replied. They didn't dare to question their superiors orders. "Object targeted,"

"Fire the laser."

Inside the housing for the site's new CO2 laser an unseen hand caused the atoms in the CO2 chamber of the laser to overexcite while another unseen hand increased the cooling efficiency for the chillers of the laser's optics. The resulting beam from the laser was 500 percent stronger than the research team expected.

0

Starbuck had just completed his orbital insertion over central Asia when his threat receiver sounded. Before he could react the laser blast from Sary Shagan struck his Viper from below. "Frack," he exclaimed loudly. The blast had punctured his primary fuel tank, damaged his flight controls, port landing gear door, and shorted some of his electronics. _Now I can't land in North America_ , he grumbled. _I have to use my fuel now before it leaks away._ With little choice, he scanned ahead for a landing field and began decelerating for a landing. _Russia it is. They should be able to help with the mission, though the secrecy aspect of the mission is busted._ Directly ahead and below was a landing field several hundred kilometers east and south of Moscow. He did his best to direct his damaged craft there.

Minutes into his descent two Soviet Mig-25s intercepted him at twenty five thousand meters and Mach two. _Well, hello there_ , Starbuck said to himself. One of the Soviet pilots waved for Starbuck to follow him down. Starbuck waved back and pointed ahead and down. The Soviet pilot nodded and mimicked Starbuck's signal.

0

Alert sirens sounded at the Soviet Bilyarsk Air Base. PVO Strany had minutes ago alerted the base commander, Colonel Ivan Maresyev, that an unknown aircraft would be making a landing and that the pilot and craft were to be immediately impounded. Base security forces and the fire brigade were alerted to the incoming aircraft. Maresyev had his driver take him to the airfield where he joined his fire chief and chief of base security. He arrived just as two Mig-25s flew overhead. Looking toward the east he saw a third aircraft, with oddly canted short wings, make its final approach. He saw that one landing gear failed to deploy and pointed that out to the fire chief who made a short call on his radio.

0

As Starbuck constantly fought his controls as he made his final approach he heard John's voice in his ear.

"Starbuck," John began. "It appears that our adversary has acted against our plan. You will soon be landing in the Soviet Union. It is still possible for you to complete your mission there. We will take additional steps to ensure this is possible." Starbuck felt a quick, stabbing pain between his ears. "Your ability to understand and speak English has been taken away to ensure your safety after you land. Do not fret and do your best. You will receive additional help when needed."

"Frack," Starbuck exclaimed then, after a brief shake of his head, Starbuck looked ahead and saw the waiting emergency vehicles lining the side of the airfield. _At least they are prepared,_ he thought as he lowered his landing gear. "Frack," he again exclaimed as his left rear gear failed to deploy. _Well, here goes._ His right rear gear touched down, then his left wingtip, and finally his nose gear. Starbuck fired his braking thrusters to minimize his landing run and with a final groan his Viper came to a stop just across from the waiting emergency vehicles.

"Welcome to the Soviet Union, Bucko," he said finally as he shook off the adrenalin from the rough landing. Then he began to shut down his Viper's systems.

0

"Go, go, go," Maresyev, ordered as the Viper came to a stop. First the fire brigade's trucks rushed to the airfield. Once there, the firemen deployed their hoses and chemical sprays in case a fire erupted. Right behind them came a team from the base's security force. AK-47s at the ready they approached both sides of the Viper. Starbuck finished shutting down his ship's systems, grateful that his Viper had not caught fire. The men surrounding the Viper noted the noise of the ship's energizers shutting down. When Starbuck began to raise his canopy they raised their rifles to the ready.

"Out," they ordered in Russian. "Make no false moves." Starbuck carefully removed his helmet and placed it on the fuselage before him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called out loudly in Caprican. He heard clicks from the rifles of the security team's members as he slowly rose from his seat. A pair of firemen set a ladder against the side of the Viper. Starbuck swung a leg out of the cockpit, then the other and slowly descended the ladder. As soon as he was down he raised his hands. One of the security team members motioned with his rifle for Starbuck to kneel and again for him to lay prone on the tarmac. Not wanting any trouble Starbuck followed the directions. Presently one of the men had forced his arms behind his back and locked his wrists in handcuffs. Then he felt his pistol belt being removed. Finally, he was patted down from head to foot. The security team, finding only a half smoked cigar and Starbuck's Fleet identification reefed him to his feet and dragged him quickly to a vehicle and drove him away.

Starbuck found himself taken quickly to the Bilyarsk Air Base detention center where he was stripped of his clothes, dressed in prisoner's garb, and locked in a cell. He was left alone except for being provided with food and water for the rest of the day. He could hear conversations amongst the guards about him. Many times he heard the word Americanski.

 _They must think I am an American_ , Starbuck thought. _They'll be surprised when learn the truth._ He then reached down for the food tray that his captor had offered him; a bowl of vegetable soup (borscht), a thick slice of dark bread and a large cup of water. As he ate he settled himself in for a long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Friday, 4 May 1979

Colonel Vladmir Kontarsky, newly assigned to manage security for the new MiG-31 project being developed out of Bilyarsk Air Base, sat quietly in the back of his car as his driver silently drove him from Moscow to Bilyarsk. He had already gone over the security alert that had been called from there with the landing of the damaged aircraft and the earlier security alert from the Sary Shagan research station. He again shook his head inwardly at the strange situation that was developing. Shortly, they arrived at the base's main gate where his papers were inspected. He was then quickly taken directly to the base's airfield where he saw Starbuck's tarp covered Viper silently sitting in the middle of the tarmac. He was immediately met by the base's commander, fire brigade chief, and aircraft maintenance chief.

"Colonel Kontarsky," Colonel Maresyev began. "We appreciate your quick response to our alert. As you can see we have quite the situation here."

"Indeed, Comrade Colonel," Kontarsky replied. "The Chairman and I appreciate your immediate notification of this event. Is the aircraft safe, and if so then why hasn't it been moved off the tarmac? Also, have all nonessential personnel been cleared from the security hanger?"

"Colonel, all nonessential personnel have been cleared from airfield and the hanger. As soon as the prisoner was taken away we placed a tarp over the alien's vehicle. The pilot appeared to have shut down all the craft's systems when he crash-landed. As you can see, the craft's landing gear was damaged and we are preparing a suitable dolly to place under it before moving it to the high security hanger. There it should be safe from the West's spy satellites." Just then the men heard several trucks start their engines near the aircraft maintenance facility.

"Ah, their timing is fortunate," stated the maintenance chief as a small truck pulling the needed dolly and another towing a small crane drove onto the tarmac.

"While they are moving the aircraft please take me to the pilot."

'Yes, comrade Colonel," Maresyev replied while leading men back to their waiting cars.

0

Starbuck started when he heard the footsteps of several men walking toward his cell. He had been left alone all the time after his landing except for the times when his meals were delivered and when the empty dishes had been taken away. Presently, Colonel Kontarsky accompanied by Colonel Maresyev and a security guard stopped outside his cell. Starbuck stood up from sitting on the edge of his bunk. _Fancy uniforms_ , he thought. _They must be important_.

"He hasn't communicated since he was captured?" Kontarsky asked.

"No, Comrade Colonel." Kontarsky approached the bars.

"Do you speak Russian?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are saying." Starbuck replied in Caprican.

"Do you speak English?" Kontarsky asked again in English. Then he asked again in German.

Starbuck shook his head each time.

"He looks like an American," Maresyev said. "He must be lying."

"He may be, but I suspect he is not." Kontarsky replied again recalling the information in the report from Sary Shagan before turning back to the base security office. "I want to see his effects," he ordered.

Presently, a guard brought Starbuck's uniform, pistol belt, papers and his half smoked fumarello and laid them out on a table. Kontarsky picked up the uniform and noted the highly elastic inner garment and odd outer uniform. Then he looked at Starbuck's ID seeing Starbuck's picture and a strange script and vaguely resembled Greek and Cyrillic characters, but there was something about them that made them unreadable too.

"Have you looked at this script?"

"We couldn't make anything of it." Maresyev replied.

Kontarsky carefully removed Starbuck's laser pistol from its holster. "Have you done anything with this?"

"No, sir."

Kontarsky replaced the pistol and picked up the fumarello and carefully sniffed, immediately noticing the smell of tobacco. Kontarsky walked back to Starbuck's cell and held out the fumarello.

"Thanks," Starbuck replied in Caprican while placing it between his teeth. Kontarsky retrieved his own cigarettes and lighter, and after lighting his own smoke, held the lighter out to Starbuck who leaned forward so the end of the fumarello extended through the bars so it could be lit.

"Vladmir Kontarsky," the Colonel said while pointing at himself then he pointed toward Starbuck.

'Starbuck," Starbuck replied while pointing at himself. "Thanks for letting me have my fumarello."

Not understanding anything Starbuck said except that he had first stated his name, Kontarsky replied, "It appears we have a mystery here that I intend to unravel completely." The two smoked in silence for a few moments. When the KGB officer finished his cigarette he noted that Starbuck had only smoked his for a few puffs before putting it out as if to preserve it for as long as possible.

"I will see you again, Mister Mystery Man," Kontarsky finally said before leaving Starbuck to his vigil.

0

Chairman of the Committee for State Security Yuri Andropov laid himself down to sleep next to his dozing wife. A short while ago he had read the daily summary report from Colonel Kontarsky at Bilyarsk regarding the arrival of a presumably alien, but probably human, pilot who had crash-landed at the air base. Andropov could scarcely believe the report, but Kontarsky was a very trusted officer, enough so to have been put in charge of security for the MiG-31 project so Andropov had little doubt that what he had reported wasn't true, to the best of his knowledge at least. At least the alien had landed at the highly secure Bilyarsk Air Base and not some other less secure one.

Kontarsky had requested support from a linguist, theoretical power and propulsion experts, and a theoretical weapons expert. Evidently the side arm of the alien pilot was not a firearm, but operated by some other principle that the personnel at Bilyarsk had been unable to determine. The report admitted that they were unsure if the prisoner would be willing to show them how the sidearm or his craft were operated.

The alien's vehicle had been moved into the high security hanger where the MiG-31 was being developed. Again, only a cursory examination of the craft had been made. Samples of the craft's fuel, which had leaked onto the tarmac from damage caused by the laser at Sary Shagan had been analyzed and been determined to be a Lithium Hydride Water solution. Andropov sighed as he echoed Kontarsky's thoughts about this being a mystery that he would resolve, before falling asleep.

Not long after his sleep began Andropov began to dream of playing with a dog named Muffet in the center of a city with his mother. His mother, a reporter, was reporting on a celebration that was about to take place announcing peace for his people after a long war. He didn't understand the language, but he also knew what the people around him were saying. Then he heard the shriek of aircraft engines as explosions occurred around him and people screamed. He felt himself being caught up by his mother and being carried away from a tumbling monument.

"Muffet," he called as he saw the disk shaped aircraft continue to strafe and bomb the city around him.

Andropov woke up from the nightmare. His heart pounded while he sweated in his pajamas from the realism of the dream. He got up gently so as to not wake his wife. After drinking a little water and relieving himself he returned to bed and tried to return to sleep.

Again he began dreaming. This time he watched with his 'mother' as a mature man in a uniform exited a damaged house and addressed an angry crowd. The man carried the air of great authority while the man's son, another military officer, tried to protect him from the crowd. The crowd was angry that the military had not been able to prevent the attack one their world. He saw that the man was a senior military officer and had admitted that their enemy had succeeded in their task and that their society would soon end on their twelve (!) worlds. Their only hope of preserving their people from genocide was to take as many space vehicles that could be made ready and to abandon their worlds and to seek another place to live.

Andropov's final dream was of flying through space in a vehicle like the one that crashed at Bilyarsk. From that vehicle he could see a great fleet of ships, very few of the ships were alike. Finally, in the lead position of the fleet he saw a great behemoth of a ship. Ahead of them lay a great expanse of stars.

Andropov again woke up to see the sun brightening the curtains of the bedroom of his dacha. Again, seeing that his wife was sound asleep and that she didn't need to wake up immediately, he silently strode to his kitchen to prepare his morning tea. He started when he stepped through the kitchen door. A man dressed in an all-white three piece suit and tie stood there with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good morning, Yuri Vladimirovich Andropov," the man began. "You can call me John."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Saturday, 5 May 1979

"Who are you," Andropov started with surprise and alarm while looking around for his house guards. "Guards," he then called out.

"They cannot hear you. Look outside," John requested while pointing to a window.

Andropov did so and saw that one of his KGB personal guard members was standing motionless outside. He also saw a bird frozen in mid-flight. He stepped away from the window in disbelief.

"Like I said, you can call me John, or Ivan if you wish. I am a messenger from the Creator. He has sent me to tell you a few things of importance."

"Wait," Andropov began. "Are you telling me that you are an angel?"

"That is an acceptable term, now listen carefully. The Adversary has altered certain events from the path they should have taken. I will now give you the instructions that were given to Starbuck, the pilot that recently arrived at Bilyarsk. You have twenty years to prepare for the arrival of the Colonial remnant."

"The people in my dream," Andropov interrupted with growing understanding.

"Yes, their enemies will arrive soon behind them. The Adversary will ensure that will happen. The Creator wills for you to prepare for these events to prevent the destruction of both the Colonial remnant and those on Earth. Yet, you are not allowed to use what you learn from Starbuck, his craft, or what you find elsewhere from altering the normal course of events on Earth. Doing so will also lead to the destruction of life on Earth."

"Why," Andropov asked.

"Do you really wish for a nuclear war with the western nations?" John asked rhetorically then went on. "The Creator has seen your past actions in defense of the Soviet state. Many lives have been lost due to your actions. Yet, you can redeem yourself if you take the right path. All can be forgiven through the sacrifice the Spokesman gave nearly two thousand years ago; with a person's faith, repentance, and obedience. We will tell you this, you do not have long to live, six years. Make the best use of them."

John then abruptly disappeared. Andropov stood frozen in place at what he had just seen and the information he had just heard and viewed in his dreams. A quick look out the kitchen window showed his security guard moving again. The bird had flown away. His wife came into the kitchen then and began to make their morning tea.

"Good morning," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Andropov replied in a subdued voice. _Six years!_ He sat down at their table while their tea was brewing. Externally, he maintained a stoic calm, but inwardly his mind was in turmoil. He now had much to consider given the irrefutable proof that Christianity was real and atheism was a mistaken belief. Plus the knowledge that refugees from a defeated race of humans from outer space was coming to Earth. Slowly, it would take most of the day for just a bare outline, his highly analytical mind began to piece the discordant pieces together into an action plan.

0

Chapter 6 - Monday, 7 May 1979

Colonel Kontarsky was in the high security hanger at Bilyarsk that morning making a close inspection of Starbuck's Viper with the air base's chief of maintenance when a junior officer approached with a dispatch. _The Chairman is coming here!?_ He continued to read and noted that he was personally bringing the KGB's senior linguist and technologist. Kontarsky quickly ordered that an executive lunch be prepared for after their arrival. When Andropov arrived he took Kontarsky into a private meeting in a small conference room near Starbuck's cell in the detention center while the linguist and technologist were taken directly to the senior officer's dining room.

Andropov took a seat and motioned for Kontarsky to sit opposite from him. "Comrade Colonel," Andropov began. "You have been doing good work here with these unusual events. I have ordered some of the staff from Sary Shagan, all those with knowledge of Starbuck's arrival, to be transferred here, along with their families, to investigate the armaments of alien's craft and his side arm. Now…," Andropov paused to consider his words carefully. "I hope you will keep this completely confidential, I haven't even told my wife about this, but I have been sent a communication from … well, it's very hard to explain, I have a hard time believing it myself, but Starbuck's arrival here was on purpose. War is coming soon and we must be prepared to fight it."

"A war, Comrade Chairman?" Kontarsky asked with concern. "With whom, the Americans? NATO?"

"No, not the West. We are to keep all this at the highest security. The West WILL NOT know about what is happening here."

"Then who will the war be against?"

"I don't have that knowledge, but Starbuck does. Suffice it to say that twelve worlds of mankind have been destroyed and the survivors are making their way here. They will be here in about twenty years."

Kontarsky looked his superior in the eye and saw only his steely resolve. Then he considered Starbuck, his arrival as reported by Sary Shagan, and his craft which was unlike any other in existence and realized that his chairman was telling the truth. Andropov saw is subordinate's hesitation. "It is all very incredible, isn't it comrade?"

"Indeed," Kontarsky replied. "And their enemies are following them?"

"Correct," Andropov replied, glad that Kontarsky had come to the correct conclusion. "The message also stated that we are to learn from Starbuck and his equipment, but are not allowed to use that knowledge other than to prepare a force to fight the refugees' enemies. They were quite adamant about this and stated that if we were to do so then war would occur on Earth, possibly to the extinction of man here too."

Kontarsky was taken aback at his superior's last statement. _Could this situation be that important?_

"So, those who sent the message understand the balance being maintained here between us and the West?" he asked

"Yes, comrade Colonel. We are to maintain the highest security on this effort. Thankfully, Starbuck was brought down here, one of our most secure facilities. Our next step is to teach our guest, and he is our guest, to speak Russian. We need to be able to communicate before any other work can begin. Get him talking, Comrade Colonel."

"I will, Comrade Chairman. Now that Comradka Pavlova is here, we can begin."

"After we dine, I will be returning to Moscow. I want to see constant progress in this effort. Now, let's go join the others and I will introduce you. After lunch you will release Starbuck, return his clothing to him, and get him started with Comradka Pavlova."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Monday, 7 May 1979

The click of a switch and light shining into his cell signaled the beginning of a new day for Starbuck. Wearily, he rose from his cot and relieved himself in the combination toilet and sink fixture in his cell. Soon afterwards a guard came to deliver his breakfast. Like the previous morning's meal, it consisted of coarse dark bread with butter, various vegetables and fruits, a slab of bacon, and a cup of fruit juice, today it was apple juice. He ate all but the bacon, avoiding it per the First Lord of Kobol's teachings on foods not to eat, Colonial science later explaining why, and passed the food tray back to his guards. John has whispered into his ear at the beginning of each meal to let him know of foods he should not eat.

Later he was taken from his cell so he could clean himself in the confinement facility's communal shower. Starbuck luxuriated in the, to him, unlimited supply of water which was a welcome change from routine in the Fleet. There he was also given the opportunity to shave, under supervision, with a disposable razor. Then he was escorted back to his cell.

Since his confinement began Starbuck was provided with a stack of magazines and newspapers including the daily Pravda and Isvestia newspapers and the Nedelya magazine. Not knowing anything about the printed Russian language had Starbuck resorting to looking at the pictures in the various publications while relaxing on his cot. As the morning wore on Starbuck itched with his inactivity, placed his reading material down and began a series of stretches and light calisthenics in his cell.

Later that morning, just before lunch, several guards led Andropov, Kontarsky, and Pavlova to Starbuck's cell. Again, Starbuck recognized that very important people were addressing him. Standing before the cell's bars, he almost recoiled at the withering stare that Andropov gave him. The power the man exuded was almost palpable. Unlike Commander Adama's commanding presence which was comforting like a caring father or grandfather with a hidden strength that came out at need, Andropov exuded authority and a sense of not taking no for answer. His strength was overt and very strong.

Kontarsky stepped up to the bars of the cell and pointed towards the others. "Andropov…Pavlova." Starbuck said his own name in reply. He felt so intimidated that he failed to extend his hand for a shake. He then watched as Andropov issued several orders and led the group out of the cell block. Minutes later Starbuck's lunch arrived. Today, it was beef stroganoff with potatoes and vegetables. He reveled in the unusual tastes and emptied his plate.

When the guard returned to collect his empty dishes they noted that this time he has eaten all of his meal. They had been puzzled for a while about how Starbuck had previously not eaten all of his meals. They finally realized that he would not eat pork. This they reported to the guard commander. They were still slightly puzzled about how Starbuck knew when a mixed meat dish, a salami, or a meat filled dumpling had contained pork.

Kontarsky later returned with several guards and Academician Pavlova. This time a guard was carrying Starbuck's uniform and papers. One of the guards opened Starbuck's cell. "Thank you," Starbuck said as a smile spread across his face. "I was getting a little bored with the accommodations."

He was then led back to the communal shower where he was allowed to change his clothes in private. Afterwards, he was led outside where he was taken to a van which drove him to the base's bachelor officer's quarters. There he was shown to his room. Kontarsky handed Starbuck a key after showing him how to use it to secure the door.

 _Well, they are starting to treat me like a human being. Finally!_ That thought was cut short as he noticed that a chair had been placed in the hallway outside his quarters. _It looks like they will be keeping an eye on me still._

"Thank you," Starbuck said with a nod. Kontarsky led him into the small apartment and showed him around, pointing out the sleeping area, water closet, and bathroom. Starbuck also saw that a supply of clothing and toiletries had been provided for him. Kontarsky then led him back to the van and drove him to another building, the base's academic training center. In one of the classrooms, he was reintroduced to Pavlova. On a chalkboard, she had written down all the characters of the Cyrillic script. Several books, including Starbuck's Book of the Word from his Viper's survival kit, and a supply of writing material were laid out on the conference room table.

Earlier

Academician Nadezhda Pavlova sat at the conference room table reviewing Starbuck's short file. The KGB had created a file on their mystery man as soon as the first point of data was available. In the scanty file were reports on Starbuck's clothing, personal effects, equipment, and a physical description along with the obligatory photograph. A thorough examination of Starbuck's Viper had found his survival kit, which had been stowed under his pilot's couch. In it was a small book. The script in the book had matched the script on his ID card. She spent the rest of the morning trying to identify all the characters used in Starbuck's language.

Later

Pavlova looked up from her work as Kontarsky led Starbuck into the classroom.

"Comradka Pavlova, here's our mystery guest," Kontarsky announced.

"Thank you, Comrade Colonel. Welcome, Starbuck," she greeted, trying to pronounce Starbuck's name as best she could. "Please have a seat." She motioned for Starbuck to take a seat across from her at her table.

"I guess it is back to school for me," Starbuck quipped as he picked up a paper and pencil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Friday, 27 July 1979

The next few months went by quickly for Starbuck. He was completely immersed in the Russian language and script which he found to be just similar enough to the Colonial script to make learning it a bit easier though the language itself was a trying thing for him to learn. He spent his days in class with Pavlova, having breaks only for meal times in the base's dining hall, and for a little personal time each evening. As soon as a bit of understanding was created, the debriefings had begun, along with reassurances by Kontarsky and Pavlova that he was their guest and that they were to help him with his mission and that this instruction came directly from Andropov.

He was also tasked with assisting the Soviet technical experts in understanding and repairing his Viper and learning the basis of Colonial technology. He felt slightly relieved that he didn't have to work under the constraints of secrecy that he would have had to do if he had landed in the West. Yet, he wondered about his future status in the highly regulated Soviet state. He did learn that he was at a highly secure Soviet military research and development site for developing an advanced atmospheric fighter aircraft to be called the MiG-31. This was part of the Soviet Union's effort to gain an aerospace superiority to the West's air forces. It was a perfect place for his hosts to begin the task of creating the means for defending the Earth for the coming Cylon attack.

0

Chairman Andropov sat down at his desk in his office in KGB Headquarters, the Lubyanka, to review the report Colonel Kontarsky and Academician Pavlova had composed regarding their work with their guest from the stars, Starbuck. He had taken a more than personal interest in their work. His warning from John/Ivan had stressed that the future, particularly his own, depended on it. They had spent the last few months intensely schooling Starbuck in Russian and pumping him for information.

Opening the report he learned that Starbuck is indeed an adult human being. He is approximately 25 years old, 180 cm tall, and massed 73 kg. Microscopic examination of his blood, physical and X-ray scans of his body, and preliminary DNA testing of his tissues all confirm his being human.

He was born on the planet Caprica in Colonial year 7318. He was orphaned during a Cylon attack on the town of Umbra. He spent the rest of his childhood in a faith based orphanage. Upon reaching adulthood, he joined the Colonial Fleet and became a Warrior and fighter pilot after attending the Colonial Academy on Caprica. Afterwards, he was assigned to the Battlestar Galactica under Commander Adama, a member of the Colonies' political leading council. He was initially assigned to Red Squadron, but was transferred to Blue Squadron shortly before the Battle of Cimtar and the destruction of the Colonies by the Cylons.

He served with distinction with Colonial Fleet, receiving many awards including the Colonies' highest military award, the Gold Cluster. Personally, he is unmarried and has had several personal relations including Commander Adama's daughter, Athena, and a former prostitute turned nurse, Cassiopeia. The relationship with the later was progressing to the point of possibly becoming permanent.

Andropov set the report down and leaned back in his chair to collect his thoughts. That his guest from across the galaxy was an experienced, decorated military officer and pilot was foremost on is mind. Yet, he felt no regret over the way Starbuck was shot down and apprehended when he landed at Bilyarsk. The security of the Soviet state was paramount; though now secondary to defending the Earth from the approaching Cylons, whoever they are. Andropov then picked up the well indexed report and turned to the section describing the Twelve Colonies after having his curiosity piqued by their mention in the section about Stabuck.

In that section of the report he read that The Twelve Colonies of Man were settled in the Colonial year 1481. They were colonized from the planet Kobol, which they consider the home planet of all mankind and all Terran type life. Animal life on Kobol and the Colonies is identical to animal life on Earth to the extent of Starbuck's knowledge. Kobol's single star began to transition to a flare star sparking the exploration of neighboring star systems and the later exodus from Kobol. Overpopulation and environmental degradation caused by massive industrialization and rapid technological development had occurred on Kobol in their frantic effort to leave their planet.

They soon found the Cyrannus solar system with twelve potentially habitable worlds. Work immediately began to terraform them. Twelve tribes of the thirteen tribes of Kobol settled on their own planet. The thirteenth remained on Kobol. The names of the tribes and planets of the Cyrannus system mostly correspond to the Zodiac symbols seen here on Earth (Aquarus Aeries, Orion, Caprica, Gemoni, Leonis, Libris, Piscera, Sagitara, Scorpion, Taura, Virgon) except for Cancer which is named Orion.

Once each colony was established and terraformed, the settlers abandoned most of their high technology for a simpler life, having learned their lesson from the environmental collapse on Kobol. It took them several centuries to create new interplanetary ships to restore contact between the colonies. The last tribe on Kobol, the thirteenth, in the final days of Kobol's habitation scouted elsewhere for a world to live on. They eventually migrated to and settled on Earth. The Colonial exodus was recorded in the Colonies' Book of the Word, their religious text similar to the Bible. The thirteenth tribe and Earth were considered myths by most Colonials, but the Colonial remnant rediscovered Kobol and evidence of the thirteenth tribe and Earth during their flight from the Colonies after their defeat by the Cylons.

The Twelve Colonies were governed by a ruling body called the Council of the Twelve with a representative from each of the Colonies. One of the representatives was selected from among the twelve to be the Colonial president. Each colony had their own government which may or may not involve their particular representative to the Council.

All the Colonies practiced the same basic religion, with various sects and denominations. They all worship the creator God, whom they give male characteristics. They also revere the prophet-like Lords of Kobol who were both rulers of Kobol and spokesmen for Him. They also believe that there are angels, which they call Seraphs, who are God's messengers and servants, along with a Satan figure. Before the First Lord of Kobol the twelve tribes worshiped, in a pagan manner, the sun god and various other gods that described the attributes of nature. The first Lord of Kobol both united the twelve tribes and delivered from God the Kobolian code of laws. The laws the first lord provided are very similar to those in the Old Testament of the Bible, including the Ten Commandments which has a day of rest on the seventh day, dietary restrictions, and codes for cleanliness and civics. Surprisingly, the actual days of the week on Kobol matched the days of the week on Earth! A nearly impossible coincidence. No sacrificial laws or requirements were known of. Nor was there a central place of worship established like the Temple in Jerusalem. Each community was to have their own worship center. The Kobolian calendar began at year zero with the introduction of the Kobolian code of laws by the First Lord of Kobol. It was noted by Starbuck's guards when he was under confinement and later that he avoided certain foods, but he didn't do more than recognize the rest day as he was a member of the military and they were exempt from resting on the seventh day due to the war and the ongoing Colonial emergency in their flight across the galaxy. Starbuck finally reported that secularization was occurring on several of the Colonies before the holocaust, particularly Caprica and Sagitara.

Again, Andropov sat back to mentally digest what he had just read. It seemed to him that the Colonials were almost like a race of space going Jews, but they weren't Jews. How could they be without any connection, other than being human, to the Hebrews? He also knew that religion on Earth had drifted from the texts of the Bible since the first century. Communism promoted atheism because of how religion had been corrupted and used to control people for political purposes. His own atheism was now personally, directly corrected after John's visit. Thinking for a moment, he recalled that some of the technologists working on the Mig-31 project were Jews. He jotted down a quick note.

Andropov now found himself in a dilemma. For years he had worked to suppress dissent in the Soviet Union; including religious dissent. The Baranoviches and Semelovsky were also dissidents, though not so much as to garner more than increased surveillance. Their expertise at materials science, electronics and weapon systems giving them their place on the MiG project. What was he to do with the religious dissidents now that he had been given personal proof that his former atheism was a lie? Andropov knew he had to tread a very fine line or his own life and position would be at stake. He thought for a moment then wrote a note asking the leader of the Fifth Directorate to review all cases where dissent was for religious reasons and the subject had been placed into one of the state's psychiatric hospitals. If the subject was previously loyal to the state and had been employed in a technical role then he wanted their dossiers on his desk for further review. He also wrote a note do have the Fifth Directorate report to him of any extreme or abusive psychological treatments being applied to the dissident 'patients.'

"A good first step," he heard John/Ivan whisper into his ear. While Andropov started at the sudden contact he expected John/Ivan to continue, but he only heard silence, so he returned to reading his report.

Now that he knew who the Colonials and Starbuck were, he sought out the section of the report on the Colonial's war with the Cylons. The Colonial's mortal enemy was a race of robots he was surprised to learn. They had overthrown their reptilian creator's millennia ago. They then sought to establish a cold, robotic order across the cosmos. They encountered the Colonials over a thousand years ago when the Colonials came to the aid of another spacefaring race that the Cylons were attacking, the Hasaris. The Cylons drove off the Colonials and then eliminated the Hasaris. The Colonials then fought the Cylons on and off for a thousand years.

Recently, the Cylons contacted a human traitor, Baltar, and used him to deceive the Colonial leadership that the Cylons were weary of the war and seeking peace. This led to the ambush of the Colonials capital ships, and direct attacks on the Colonies while the Colonial fleet was occupied. Commander Adama, the commanding officer of the Battlestar _Galactica_ , was the only officer to see through the Cylon deception and kept his ship intact, but was unable to change the fate of the Colonies. Between waves of Cylon assaults on the Colonies he organized an evacuation of civilians and any remaining military personnel with the objective of finding a new home for humanity. He gave his people the goal of seeking out the lost thirteenth tribe, the one that settled on Earth. During the Colonial's second exodus, they passed by several minor Colonial outposts, had a brief encounter with another surviving Colonial warship, had dealings with aliens, and incredulously, encountered and resisted Count Iblis, the Colonial Satan figure at the same time the Seraphs assisted the human survivors and gave them the course to Earth. A final battle with a lone Cylon capital ship was completed just before the Seraphs diverted Starbuck while he was on patrol and sent him ahead to Earth to prepare the Earth for the arrival of the Colonial remnant and the Cylons.

As he was told by John/Ivan, Andropov read that Starbuck's mission on Earth is to prepare a clandestine force for opposing the Cylons when they arrive after following the Colonial fleet to Earth. The force was not to interfere with events on Earth. Starbuck reported that the Thirteenth Tribe had established a base on Earth's moon that could be exploited for that effort. Also, the largest asteroid in the Solar System, Ceres, has a significant amount of the Tylium ore for use in Colonial type propulsion systems. Another asteroid has a high percentage of precious metals which could be used to finance operations of the future Earth or Moon based military force.

Andropov again paused to collect his thoughts. He needed a strong, capable military leader to lead the effort to resist the coming Cylon attack. He took out another paper to jot down his thoughts. First, he listed the available assets that could be exploited in the mission to defend the Earth. There was Starbuck himself, a capable fighter pilot well versed in combat against the Cylons. There was Starbuck's Viper fighter which contained weapons, propulsion, life support, and other technologies. According to the report there was also a moon base where the new military force could be created and based to isolate them and prevent them from greatly influencing events on Earth. Finally, there were resources in the Asteroid Belt to fund and supply the new force. The missing elements were leadership, capable personnel, and access to space. He wrote a quick note to contact Air Marshal Kutuzov. Also, part of the personnel problem had be dealt with from the relocating of those personnel that had knowledge of Starbuck's arrival to Bilyarsk. The laser specialists had begun to analyze Starbuck's sidearm and the weapons on his Viper.

Andropov arranged the notes he had taken in front of him. Then he took out some stationary and began to compose letters to Kontarsky and Air Marshal Kutuzov. Finally, he resolved to make the whole operation official. The entire Bilyarsk community, including the recent transfers from Sary Shagan, needed to be involved. Both to ensure the effort was successful and to maintain the highest level of security the KGB, GRU, and the Soviet Air Force could achieve.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Monday, 30 July 1979

One of the hangers at the Bilyarsk Air Base was empty of its customary MiG-25s and their support equipment. Instead that morning an army of folding chairs faced a temporary stage and podium. The hanger doors were shut and Soviet Air Force and KGB guards were stationed at all the doors. Dr. Pyotr Baranovich sat in the audience next to his wife, Natalia, and his friend and coworker, Dr. Maxim Semelovsky. Silently, they waited with growing curiosity for whatever briefing they were to receive.

 _This is big!_ Baranovich thought while measuring the size of the audience. _This must be regarding the strange events that have been going on around here_ lately,

They had noticed the increased security at the air base since the arrival of a strange aircraft and its pilot. They had been called in to help in the investigation on the aircraft and its unusual, make that stunning, technologies. Around them they noted that a majority of the base's Soviet Air Force officers and managers of Mikoyan-Gurevich of the MiG-31 project were in attendance.

Presently, the base commander of the Bilyarsk Air Base, Colonel Maresyev, mounted the platform, stood before the microphone on the podium, and called out, "Attention!"

Baranovich saw that all the military members of the audience jumped to their feet, most of the civilians did too, so he also rose to his feet. Beside him he saw that his wife and his colleague had also risen to their feet. It was then that KGB Chairman Andropov, Soviet Air Force General Med Vladimirov, KGB Colonel Vladmir Kontarsky, a distinguished looking woman, and a young, unfamiliar man with a casual air about him wearing an unusual uniform stepped onto the stage. They all sat down in a row of chairs toward the rear of the stage.

"Seats!" Maresyev ordered. The audience then sat back down. "KGB Colonel Kontarsky," Maresyev announced before stepping back to allow Kontarsky to approach the microphone.

"Today's briefing is classified Above Top Secret," Kontarsky began. "All security precautions have been enabled. You all have the appropriate clearances and have been cleared for this briefing. The information that you hear today will not leave this chamber unless as part of your official duties or in official communications where the proper security protocols have been followed." He gave the audience a stern look, his implication clear, before stepped back to allow Maresyev to speak.

"You are all aware that almost three months ago an unusual aircraft entered Soviet airspace and made an emergency landing here at Bilyarsk," Maresyev began.

 _Ah! So, this is it_ , Baranovich surmised.

"Many of you have been investigating the craft or had dealings with its pilot, Lieutenant Starbuck." Maresyev continued while casually pointing toward Starbuck. "The information you, and we, have been missing is why. Now we know. After several months of intense language work, Lieutenant Starbuck has at last been able to tell us who he is and why he is here. No," Maresyev said with a slight smile while wagging his finger, "he is not an American. And no, this is not some elaborate ruse by the enemies of the Soviet State. Please pay attention to Lieutenant Starbuck as he gives you his message. It is both dreadful, but at the same time hopeful. It is a message with great potential for the future of Soviet society. Lieutenant?" Maresyev surrendered the podium while Starbuck and Academician Pavlova stepped forward.

 _Don't blow this, Bucko_ , Starbuck thought to himself as he prepared himself. He gave a quick glace to his left at Pavlova who have him a small, supporting smile. He had worked hard over the last week to prepare his speech. She was with him now in case he had trouble with his speech. A small stack of cue cards had previously been placed on the podium should he need them.

 _Damn, I wish Cassie, Jolly, and the rest were here_ , Starbuck thought. Then he thought about how Apollo had given a similar speech on the planet Terra before the Nationalists' Presidium. He took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Starbuck." He used the Caprican form of his name. "This is Academician Pavlova with whom I have been working hard to understand and speak your language." He spoke slowly, trying to make sure of his use of the complex Russian grammatical construction. "I was born on the planet Caprica, one of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, in the Colonial year 7318. My society, which up to last year had a population of more than twenty billion people, no longer exists." Starbuck expected a reaction from the audience, but only saw their stoic expressions, so he went on.

"You might find my claim to be fantastic, yet some of you witnessed my arrival above the Earth and were instrumental in ensuring that I land in the Soviet Union," he said while referring to the relocated staff from Sary Shagan. "Some of you have been analyzing my craft, which we call a Viper; its propulsion system, weapons system, sensors, scanners, and life support. You know that its propulsion system does not operate like your jet engines." The Bilyarsk Air Base maintenance staff and employees of Mikoyan-Gurevich, including Baranovich and Semelovsky, nodded heads amongst themselves. "And some of you have witnessed me demonstrating how my sidearm works." Finally, the KGB and Soviet Air Force security and arms specialists shuddered amongst themselves when they recalled how Starbuck had blown a 2 centimeter in diameter hole in a 3 millimeter thick steel plate with his laser pistol, coincidently about the same amount of armor a Cylon soldier wore. "You all know that none of the technologies you have seen have terrestrial equivalents. You all have no reason to doubt anything which I am about to say." Starbuck paused while rearranging his cue cards.

"Again, I am from one of Twelve Colonies of Man that existed in a star system in the next spiral arm of our galaxy toward your constellation Sagittarius. The Colonies had fought a terrible, exhausting war against a race of intelligent machines called the Cylons for nearly a thousand years. It was only with the help of human traitors that they finally defeated the Colonies. During the final attack on my civilization, only one of our warships, the Battlestar _Galactica_ , escaped. Its commander, Adama, then organized an evacuation of survivors using whatever ships had survived the attack. He alone survived of our governing council, and it was he alone who realized, at the last moment, the deception being acted out upon us, under a false flag of peace, permitting the _Galactica_ to survive." Starbuck changed his cards again.

"Adama's leadership has allowed about seventy thousand of those twenty billion people to escape the death of our civilization." This time Starbuck hear a few sharp intakes of breath in the audience. "The Cylons have pursued us from the moment we departed our dying planets. They conducted continuous attacks, ambushes, and elaborate deceptions while we fled. Barely, barely, have we managed to survive so far. Still, my people needed a goal, otherwise they would lose the will to live. My people's legends, from our ancient spiritual text, _The Book of the Word_ , tell us that a thirteenth colony of man existed far across the galaxy from the other twelve, on a planet called Earth. How, and exactly when the separation of our peoples occurred is lost in ancient history. However, in about twenty years they will arrive here with the hope of finding a place to live in peace again with their brothers and sisters."

"I was sent ahead, by means which I cannot explain, because it is still beyond my comprehension, to warn the people of the Earth that the Cylons will continue to pursue the Fleet. Will they find an Earth that is capable of helping them defeat the Cylons, or will the Cylons destroy the last world of man and put an end to the human race? That choice is up to you. I do have one message from those who sent me ahead to warn the people of Earth about the Cylons. You cannot allow, at this time, the spread of the technologies I bring, nor even the knowledge that you have brothers and sisters traveling the stars, to become common knowledge. This information will tear your world apart, leaving my people to pass by a dying world. So, I now ask the Soviet people to prepare as best they can for the arrival of both what's left of my people and for the Cylons who would destroy us all. _Spasiba_."

"Good job," Pavlova praised Starbuck as they both stepped back from the podium.

"I sure as Hades Hole hope so," breathed Starbuck, at last exhaling a stress relieving breath. "That's one tough crowd," he said as KGB Chairman Andropov and General Vladimirov rose to their feet and stepped toward the podium.

"Comrades! A task has been set before us," Andropov began, "A task more important than providing a new aircraft to counter the West's air fleets. You all heard what Lieutenant Starbuck has said. As head of the KGB and a member of the Politburo, I am tasked with defending the Soviet State from all of her enemies. I cannot ignore the threat that the Cylon machines pose to us and all the people of the Earth. I cannot. We cannot. All of you in this room have the collective skills needed to learn from the technologies and experience that Lieutenant Starbuck brought to us. You can create the vehicles, weapons, and support infrastructure to defend the Soviet State, and all those on Earth, from the death machines. With the support of the Politburo, I hereby authorize the creation of a new organization to be led by General Vladimirov to create the vehicles, weapons, and support equipment needed to accomplish this task. Failure to succeed in this task will no doubt result in the end of the Soviet State and all life on Earth. General Vladimirov." Andropov surrendered the podium to the Soviet Air Force General.

As General Vladimirov began to speak about the new organization, the _Sovetskiy Kosmicheskiy Flot,_ _the_ Soviet Space Fleet, Starbuck's mind began to wander. He first thought about his friends in the Fleet. He hoped Apollo, Boomer, Jolly, and the rest were okay. They had all survived the battle with the lone Baseship. Would the Cylon's pursuit intensify again? He also thought about Cassie and how their relationship had grown over the last few sectars. His heart sank with the knowledge that he wouldn't see her again for twenty yahren. Finally he thought about an older man he had met recently on the Rising Star.

"What is it?" Pavlova asked, noticing his pensive, far-away expression.

"Just missing...just missing my dad." He gave her a small smile in thanks. She had been professional, in a mothering way toward him during his tutoring of both the Russian language and culture; treating him like a favored student. A short while later Vladimirov finished speaking. All in the room rose to their feet again as the distinguished guests departed the stage. Andropov and Vladimirov quickly departed the hanger. Starbuck soon found himself talking quietly with Pavlova behind the stage as everyone in the hanger talked amongst themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Tuesday, 31 July 1979

The last couple of months had been both strange, exciting, and a bit frustrating for Dr. Pyotr Baranovich. He, and his wife, Natalia, had been assigned to lead the technical effort for developing a new Soviet fighter/interceptor, the MiG31, as the chief project scientist. Yet that project had been suddenly set aside for a new one, to understand the technologies comprising a completely alien, albeit human, highly advanced aerospace fighter now sitting in the maximum security hanger at the Bilyarsk Air Base.

The first few weeks had him just visually inspecting and measuring the craft and noting down any defining features it had. Many photographs were taken and the ground servicing ports, presumably for fuel, power, and other consumables were identified. Photos were also taken of the cockpit area noting the craft's controls and pilot fittings. Obviously removable items were retrieved such as the craft's survival kit. The damage from where the Sary Shagan laser had struck the craft was inspected and material samples of the craft's hull in the damaged section were obtained for analysis. It was hoped that the damage could be repaired using terrestrially sourced materials. Translation assistance then started to come in. Slowly, as the ship's onboard computer was at last accessed, operations and maintenance manuals were outlined for the craft which he was later told was called a _gadyuka_ , or Viper.

Then, yesterday he had sat in a hanger with his wife and coworkers to hear the pilot of the Viper tell his tale of a human civilization that once existed far across the galaxy and of their defeat, following a long and exhausting war, by a race of intelligent, malevolent machines. Then it was announced that a new, secret organization had been authorized by the Politburo for defending the Earth, and the Soviet State, from the machines. He had spent most of the previous evening discussing these events with his wife.

The surprises continued this morning as he had been called to see Colonel Kontarsky at his office. There he learned that Starbuck practiced a faith very similar to Judaism, particularly the prohibition against eating pork. The KBG Chairman himself had requested that he be introduced to the Baranoviches. He and his wife were to begin hosting Starbuck for Sabbath evening dinners and to provide him meals at other times "as convenient". This was in an effort to make him feel more welcome and more cooperative with the work being done to understand Starbuck and his vehicle. Though such "suggestions" from the State Security apparachick were to be thought of as more than suggestions. It was acceptable for him to be introduced to Dr. Semelovsky too since all of them had been working on the MiG and had passed the security screening, despite their tendency toward being dissidents because they wanted to freely observe their Jewish faith. From the beginning of their participation in the MiG project the KGB had kept a close eye on them. This had caused a bit of resentment from the otherwise loyal Baranoviches. Pyotr had hope that Kontarsky's message from the Chairman was a signal that the KGB surveillance would be eased.

 _The Eternal is not a liar_ , Baranovich thought regarding Starbuck's reported faith. _He is consistent in His message to mankind, either here or across to the galaxy. The message of His salvation is the same. Praise the Eternal One._

A set of keys, very old keys, lay on Baranovich's desk. He had placed them there when he had returned to his office. Bilyarsk once had a small Jewish community and a synagogue. With the advent of Communism the facility was closed and its contents impounded or destroyed. Baranovich was completely surprised when Kontarsky had presented the keys of the Bilyarsk Synagogue to him after giving him his instructions regarding Starbuck. He could sense Kontarsky's reluctance, but reverently had accepted the keys. Baranovich contemplated the keys for a moment, then picked them up and walked from his office to his wife's.

" _Privet_ , _milaya_ ", he announced while stepping into her office. "Hi, honey,"

"For what do I owe this visit?" she asked with an impish grin.

"For Sabbath, we shall have a guest for dinner. A very unusual guest."

"Okay…" Natalia replied with some confusion and curiosity.

"Lieutenant Starbuck will be our guest," he said after a pregnant pause. "And look at this," he said while showing her the keys in his hand. Her eyes about popped out of her head when she realized what the keys were for.

"How? Why?" she stammered, taking them from his hand. "And Anastasia will be home for the weekend from University."

"I know. Chairman Andropov, himself, has ordered this." Pyotr said. "Our Torah is being returned along with the other impounded things."

"Praise the Eternal One," Natalia said, still stunned by the suddenness of Pyotr's announcements. "When do we tell the Rabbi?"

"Later, after we go home."

"Okay," she said.

0

Friday, 3 August 1979

It was late in the afternoon, after work hours, when Kontarsky stopped his Moskvitch in front of a small house in the Bilyarsk Air Base housing area. Starbuck looked around the area and saw small, modest houses with well-kept yards. Trees, shrubs, and flowers decorated the lawns in tasteful manners.

"Here we are," Kontarsky announced while shutting off the car's engine and opening his door. The two men stepped up to the house's front door. The door opened after Kontarsky knocked on it.

" _Dobryy vecher, tovarishchi_ ," Pyotr Baranovich said pleasantly. "Good evening, Comrades. Please come in."

" _Spasiba_ ," both guests replied. They stopped just inside where Starbuck saw that several pairs of shoes and slippers were sitting on the floor next to a small bench. One pair of slippers looked new and were set apart from the others.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant," Baranovich said while extending his hand.

"Likewise," Starbuck replied while giving him a firm handshake and a smile.

"Comrade Doctor," Kontarsky began. "Thank you for allowing Lieutenant Starbuck to visit with you this evening." He left out saying that the meeting is per the KGB Chairman's orders as they had already discussed.

"The pleasure is ours," Baranovich replied while picking up the new slippers. "You can use these while you are here." Understanding, Starbuck took the slippers and sat on the bench to remove his boots.

"I must return home to dine with my family," Kontarsky told Starbuck. "So, when you are ready to return to your apartment please call the base security duty desk."

'Okay," Starbuck replied. "Thanks for driving me over." He had gotten to know the KGB officer fairly well since arriving at Bilyarsk, and Kontarsky had earned his grudging respect over that time. Starbuck had learned that the Soviet Union was not the Eastern Alliance, despite their external similarities. They were not devoted to fanatical theories about race and purity. He'd learned about the hardships the Eastern Slavic peoples had suffered throughout their collective history: from the steppe nomads such as the Petchenegs, Turks, Mongols, and Tartars; invading Arabs; the Teutonic Knights of the "Middle Ages", as they were reckoned; the French under Napoleon, and the Germans in World Wars I and II. They were a people that had suffered and overcame many external threats.

Not unlike the Colonies.

Starbuck did not agree with the ideology of Communism; their intense obsession with social collectivism, economic and otherwise, and especially their oppression of political dissent. His respect for Kontarsky also flowed from learning how the Soviets and the West were in a constant low level struggle, and how the KGB, or _Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti,_ the Committee for State Security, was tasked to protect the Soviet State and society from encroaches from "The West". Kontarsky couched his work, given the history of the Slavic peoples, as an effort to make their own way in the world without outside interference, though he had heard quiet rumors that their methods oftentimes resembled those the Cylons might employ. Starbuck stood after changing his flight boots for the provided slippers.

" _Yest' khoroshiy vecher, Starbuck._ Have a good evening," Kontarsky said before returning to his car.

"Please follow me," Pyotr said. Starbuck followed him, and his nose, further into the house to the dining area. In the adjacent kitchen, he saw two women preparing food. Starbuck assumed the older lady to be Madam Baranovichova, the other appeared to be their daughter. Madam Baranovichnova stopped what she was doing and smiled at Starbuck.

"This is my wife, Natalia," Pyotr explained, "and my daughter, Anastasia. We have a son, Pyotr, who is away serving his two year service in the Red Army."

" _Mne priyatno s vami poznakomit'sya,"_ Starbuck greeted politely, hoping his Russian didn't sound like an upchucking Borellian Nomen. "I am pleased to meet you." He was briefly taken aback by Anastasia's appearance. She was average height for a woman in the Colonies, but her slender build, long black hair, currently in a ponytail, oval face, and kind eyes strongly reminded him of Commander Adama's daughter, Athena.

"I hope you enjoy your evening here," Madam Baranovichova replied. "We are looking forward to getting to know you." She and her daughter returned to preparing their evening meal.

"Chicken Kiev!" added Anastasia, tossing him a look over her shoulder.

"Please have a seat." Starbuck saw that some appetizers had been laid out on table. A bottle, shot glass tumblers, and glasses of water sat next to them. Pyotr opened the bottle and poured the two tumblers full.

" _V_ _ashe zdorov'ye_. To your health," he said before downing his drink in one swallow.

"To your health," Starbuck replied, also downing his drink. Baranovich immediately refilled the tumblers.

After Starbuck's release from confinement, in addition to being assigned bachelor officer's quarters, he was provided a salary commensurate with his rank. He had spent some of his money at the base's officer's club. He had initially drunk alone, but over time, particularly after his big speech, the base's resident fighter pilots had warmed up to him. They had bought each other drinks and taught Starbuck several drinking songs. He had learned that Vodka was _the_ quintessential Russian drink, but they also enjoyed their wine, Cognac, and beer.

 _Hades Hole, they loved their alcohol_ , he had then thought, _and needed scant excuse to consume it!_

He noted that the drink most like Ambrosia was the Cognac, though the carbonization was missing, while beer was quite similar to grog. Starbuck also wore his Warrior's uniform this evening, really almost everywhere he went on the base. He had not yet purchased a formal suit and few other clothes, though he planned to do so in the future. He did purchase an exercise outfit so he could participate in the daily calisthenics with the Soviet pilots.

Baranovich had though hard for the last few days about what to talk about with Starbuck. He didn't want to offend his guest, but he did want to get to know him, to find out what he liked and disliked, to see what kind of man he was. When he had thought about Starbuck's profession, space-fighter pilot, inspiration had struck him.

"Starbuck," he began. "What's it like out there? The cosmonauts get to go to space on their Soyuz rockets, but none have left Earth orbit. They go to the Salyut and conduct their experiments. The Americans have been to the Moon a few times, but you have…how do I say this?"

He took another sip at his vodka. Out of words because since he was small he had wondered about the cosmos. He had read the words of Tsiolkovsky, Oberth, Goddard, and even the fascist Von Braun. Because he was a Jew, and chose to practice his faith, he was excluded from participating in the Soviet space efforts. That, and the fact that his father had, for unexplained reason, run afoul of the State and been sent to and died in the Gulag during the Stalin Purges, had left the family with the taint of political unreliability. Still, he followed the exploits of the program. The wonder of space travel excited him like he was still a little boy. He had since proven himself, hence his current involvement in the Mig-31 program.

"What's it like to be alone in deep space in a miniature starship?" he finally asked. "That's what your Viper is, isn't it? A fusion powered miniature starship?"

Understanding showed on Starbuck's face. He was sitting across from a man that had the same feelings Apollo had about space exploration. A feeling he also shared, just not as strongly. "In short, it's wonderful," Starbuck replied with his trademark grin. "That's one of the reasons why I joined the Fleet as soon as I could after I left my orphanage."

"You're an orphan?"

"Yeah," sadness briefly spread itself over Starbuck's face. "My family was killed during a Cylon attack on Caprica when I was a young boy. Our small community, an agro settlement called Umbra, was wiped out, and I was one of the survivors. I was barely five yahrens…uh, years old. That's the other reason I joined the Fleet."

"So you could fight back."

"That's right." Starbuck finished his second tumbler of vodka in a gulp. It was immediately refilled. "Make the Cylons pay."

"What was life like in the Colonies?" Natalia asked from the kitchen. Starbuck turned in his chair so he could address all three. "Just like life here, I guess. We had agro stat...uh, farms, factories, universities, businesses, news and entertainment broadcasts, government…We're Human, with Human needs and wants. Caprica was in fact a lot like Earth, with similar climate and population."

"And in the Fleet?" Pyotr asked.

"Life was pretty tough during the evacuation. Most people literally escaped with just the clothes on their backs, many in ships so old and dilapidated they should never have been flying. I was part of the several teams of Warriors that surveyed the surviving ships, stores, and passengers." Starbuck felt like having another drink with the memories he was dredging up, but resisted. It wouldn't due to become intoxicated during his first visit with a friendly family. "The constant Cylon attacks didn't help matters. Eventually, life among the passengers settled down. Jobs were established for most, food supplies and other resources were secured, and personal spaces were created. Still, life is pretty hard for most. Many are crammed into ships that are completely unsuitable for passenger travel."

"What sort of ships?" asked Pyotr.

"Old freighters, some tankers, mining ships. One old warship that was about to be scrapped. Even a few luxury yachts. Pretty much the whole lot."

"So sad," Natalia commented from the kitchen. Pyotr decided to change the subject as it was getting quite depressing.

"Are there entertainments in the Fleet?" he asked. Starbuck brightened at the question.

"Sure are," we have what you would call a television network, _Inter-Fleet Broadcasting_ , sports competitions, and other accommodations on the _Rising Star_. That's a former luxury cruise liner. I played on the Blue Squadron Triad team," he said proudly.

"What's that?" Anastasia asked from the kitchen.

Starbuck thought for a moment about the sports he had seen on the officer's club television set. "It's like your basketball played physically like your hockey."

"That sounds like a tough sport," Pyotr commented.

"It is, but Apollo and I were the champion Warrior team, the best in the Fleet," he said brightly. He decided to leave out reminisces of the late Ortega and his own trial for murder.

"Who's Apollo?" Pyotr asked.

"He's, he _was,_ my squadron leader on the _Galactica_. Blue Squadron, Commander Adama's Strike force." Starbuck again thought wistfully about being back in the Fleet with his friends and colleagues. He picked up his tumbler and downed his third shot of the evening. Pyotr noticed that Starbuck had again become morose so he paused at asking questions and mirrored Starbuck by drinking from his own tumbler. A quick look at the clock showed that sunset was approaching.

"Starbuck," Pyotr began, "Colonel Kontarsky told me that the reason the Chairman wanted you to meet us was because you and we hold similar religious beliefs. What can you tell us about your faith?"

Starbuck sipped at his water to collect his thoughts. _So this is why I was brought here. I thought that atheism was the official policy of the Soviet Union._ He sat his glass down.

"I already mentioned that I was raised in an orphanage. Well, that particular orphanage was run by the Lord's Children's Homes."

"Lords?" asked Natalia.

"The ancient Lords of Kobol. The rulers of our people, before the founding of the Colonies, on the ancient mother world of Kobol. We worship the Creator God, but the Lords are a centerpiece of almost every religious offshoot or sect in the Colonies. Kind of like..." he thought a moment. "Like your ancient Hebrew Judges or Prophets." Starbuck had been provided with a Bible soon after his arrival. Like many things, this was per Andropov's orders. He had been reading it, both to learn of ancient Earth history, and to improve his Russian language skills. He had also been reviewing history books in the base's small library. "They were the political and religious leadership, in one person. After the Colonies were settled, each developed in its own way." He explained. "Naming it 'Lords' is not unlike how your churches are named for, uh...saints."

"Was it hard?"

"Most of the time," replied Starbuck, again bad memories flooded to the fore of his mind. "I really didn't pay much attention to the lessons the proctors tried to give us," Starbuck went on, "I was young. Life in the Colonial Fleet really didn't allow much religious observance. We were too busy fighting the Cylons. I'm sure military life here is much the same."

"The Soviet Union is officially atheist, but faith persists, even so," Pyotr said disapprovingly before he took a quick look at a clock. "It is time."

"We're done here," Natalia announced. Starbuck sat slightly bewildered. All the faiths in the Colonies observed the seventh day rest, but each had slight, or barely any, rituals associated with the beginning of the rest day. He also was surprised to know that the seventh day on Earth corresponded almost exactly with the Standard Colonial Calendar's seventh day. He was curious what his hosts would do next.

Pyotr retrieved a bottle of wine. Natalia brought two small loaves of bread, covered with a white cloth to the table while Anastasia brought four wine glasses and two candles. Natalia then lit one candle while her daughter lit the second. Starbuck stood as his hosts remained standing around the table. The two women covered their eyes with their hands and Natalia then began to pray. It was, he noticed, in a language other than Russian. Hebrew, they had called it.

"Barukh atah Adonai, Elohaynu melekh…Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the Universe, who sanctifies us with his commandments, and commands us to light the candles of Shabbat."

Pyotr then opened the wine bottle and filled each of the glasses. Then he began to speak.

"And there was evening and there was morning, a sixth day," Pyotr began. "The heavens and the earth were finished, the whole host of them And on the seventh day God ended his work which he had made and he rested on the seventh day from all his work which he had made And God blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it because in it he had rested from all his work which God created and done.

Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the Universe, who creates the fruit of the vine."

"Amen," his hosts replied.

"Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the Universe, who sanctifies us with his commandments, and has been pleased with us. You have lovingly and willingly given us Your holy Shabbat as an inheritance, in memory of creation. The Shabbat is the first among our holy days, and a remembrance of our exodus from Egypt. Indeed, You have chosen us and made us holy among all peoples and have willingly and lovingly given us Your holy Shabbat for an inheritance. Blessed are You, who sanctifies the Shabbat."

"Amen," his hosts replied again. "Now we wash," Pyotr said before moving to the kitchen sinks to wash his hands. The others followed him. After that Pyotr uncovered the bread loaves and cut a piece for each.

"Blessed are You, Lord, our God, King of the Universe, who brings forth bread from the earth."

"Amen," they all replied, Starbuck too, the ceremony taking him back to his days in the orphanage. There the beginning of the seventh day had been observed, but not like this. _Commander Adama might like this_ , he thought as the women then brought the first course, Kabachi, marinated zuchinni and Borscht to the table.

Conversation remained light around the table as the family and guests ate their meal. After the first course the women brought the main course, the Chicken Kiev, rice, and cucumber salad. A desert of fresh fruit ended the meal.

"Now, let me ask you a question," Starbuck began while patting his very full belly. The copious wine with the meal after the earlier vodka filled him with a warm glow. "Obviously you are participating in the new organization Chairman Andropov announced a few days ago. Do you know what your role will be?

"Well," Pyotr said before a moment's thought. "Natalia and I were the chief project scientists for the MiG31 project. As you heard, all that work has been diverted toward the new effort."

"What's the MiG31?" Starbuck asked.

"It was to be a state of the art fighter-interceptor for the Soviet Air Force," Pyotr explained. "Before the MiG31 project Natalia and I worked on other aircraft development programs. We met at the Moscow State Institute of Physics and Technology."

"We were both students," Natalia added. "Pyotr was studying cybernetics and I was studying aerospace engineering."

As her parents continued to discuss their courtship, Anastasia picked up the table and took the leftover food and the dirty dishes to the kitchen. _The poor guy_ , she thought as she stole another glance at their dinner guest. Several times during the evening she has seen the pained look on Starbuck's face. _He's so far away from everything he has ever known. It's no wonder he feels lost. He probably had a girl back in his fleet too_. She had also noticed his first glance at her earlier, a brief sense of recognition then pain. _She must have looked like me_ , she pondered. As her parents further described their romance, she could see that the curiosity on Starbuck's face began to be clouded with loss. _Don't they see how he is feeling?_ She quickly made a decision, refilled her wine glass, and moved to sit next to next to Starbuck at the table. Then she gave her parents a quick glare.

"Starbuck," she began. "It's a lovely evening. Let me show you around the house and yard."

Before he could object Anastasia had pulled him up by the arm and, hooked her arm around his, and led him out the back door of the house to the back yard.

"Let me see," she said while looking up at a nearly cloudless sky. It was a typical Russian summer evening. The temperature had just dipped below 18 C (65 F). "There, that's Sagittarius," while pointing toward the constellation. "My parents told me a little about you and your mission. They said that your former worlds and Fleet lie in that direction. Will they really arrive here in twenty years?" She didn't mention that a KGB officer had spoken to her before she had boarded the bus from Moscow to Bilyarsk.

"That's right. I just hope we can be ready to help my people when they get here." Starbuck was so lost in his emotions that he failed to notice that she was still holding him by the arm. The two continued to look up at the sky for a few minutes before Anastasia took him back into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The next year held many accomplishments for the new Soviet Space Navy ( _Sovetskiy kosmicheskiy flot_ , or just SKF for short) team at Bilyarsk. The MiG31 project became a shadow of what it would have been. Now it was a _maskirovka_ , a deception, to hide the real development work at Bilyarsk. What the MiG31 project would eventually produce was an updated MiG25 interceptor. Starbuck's Viper was both repaired and then partially disassembled. Now, it only had two of its three engines. The Viper sat in an unoccupied corner of the Bilyarsk Air Base's high security hanger. It could still fly and fight, in the extremely unlikely event of a Cylon fighter entering the Solar System, but in a much-reduced capability.

The primary occupant of the hanger was a highly modified Tu-154 airliner. All the passenger windows openings had been covered with more hull material. The structure of the pressurized volume was reinforced for space operations and life support and a more capable communications system were added. The Viper's scanner, top engine, energizer/Tylium reactor, and new Tylium fuel tanks were installed, the engine in the number 2 location. Additionally, Kerosene-liquid oxygen and Hydrazine rocket engines and fuel tanks were installed for reaction control and vertical landing. No special heat shield was needed as re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere was much milder with the ability to control both speed and entry angle completely with the Viper's engine.

The SKF team were well aware of the American's efforts to make a reusable space shuttle. Modifying the Tupolev was the quickest way to make a space capable ship to fly to the moon. It was also a maskirovka. The West would never suspect that it was more than just a typical airliner. They felt it was imperative to quickly find and reopen the moon base that Starbuck had identified on his approach to the Earth. The SKF plan was to base most of their manufacturing and space vehicle development efforts there, away from the prying eyes of the West.

Starbuck continued to meet for meals at the Baranovich's home. Many times Anastasia would return home from the Moscow State Institute of Physics and Technology where she was studying aerospace engineering to visit her family and her new friend. Often times Dr. Maxim Ilich Semelovsky and his wife would join them. The Bilyarsk Synagogue was reopened in a quiet, but joyful celebration.

0

8 September 1980

The converted Tu-154 was a bizarre sight as it descended tail first towards the surface of the Moon after a flight of just a few hours from the Earth. The modified airliner had flown flawlessly, decelerating and breaking in lunar orbit smoothly. Starbuck sat in the pilot's seat monitoring the descent on his instruments and video monitors as he could not directly see the ground the ship was approaching. He brought the ship to a hover a hundred meters above the surface then used the thrusters to pitch the nose forward, toward the ground. Once the ship was at a level attitude he lowered the landing gear and reduced thrust to the landing rockets. A moment later the converted airliner was resting on the lunar surface.

"Nice landing," Lt. Colonel Yuriy Voskov, the mission commander, commented from the co-pilot's seat. "Welcome to Mare Undarum." Starbuck had met his fellow pilot while participating in the base's pilot's exercise program. He had impressed Starbuck with his physical fitness, highly professional conduct, and skills as a pilot. His ability to drink Vodka was also impressive. He had learned that Voskov was a test pilot and was slated to fly the Mig-31 once it was developed. Now, he was Starbuck's copilot in the effort to reach the base the Thirteenth Tribe had left on the moon. Behind the two men the Tupolev was stuffed full of equipment and personnel. The Krechet space suits developed for the Soviet Moon race had been copied for the explorers. Elements of the Lunokhods were also used to develop a lunar tractor and trailer to haul equipment around the lunar surface. All the development work was done locally at Bilyarsk with the KGB providing the needed materials, plans, and (temporary) examples from the Soviet space program storage facilities.

A short while after the landing a large door swung up on the port side of the Tupolev and two booms were extended out the opening. Several suited figures worked at the boom, using it to lower the electric powered tractor to the surface, a lot like how a lifeboat is lowered from a cruise ship. A ladder was then lowered from the opening and several suited figures descended to the surface. Voskov became the first Russian to walk on the surface of the Moon. He climbed aboard the tractor to move it out of the way while the trailer, loaded with equipment, was also lowered.

The men then attached the trailer to the tractor. After a brief flag planting ceremony Starbuck and Voskov and two others boarded the tractor and drove toward the rocky escarpment that made up the outer wall of the Thirteenth Tribes's lunar base. During the approach to the site, Starbuck had made as detailed a scan as he could of the base using the Viper's scanner. A quick review of the readings showed that an access tunnel was located in the cliff before them.

"Bozhe moy!" said Voskov, looking up at the now-dirty, dusty covering over the crater. "The dome is…is it glass?"

"Probably transparent Tylinium," said Starbuck. "More than double the tensile strength of your best steel."

"Bozhe moy!" said Voskov, again, transfixed.

"Well, shall we?" said Starbuck.

Starbuck stopped the tractor a dozen meters from the outer wall of the crater. The outer wall of the roofed over crater that contained the 13th Tribe's moon base varied between a field of boulders that gradually tapered up to the height of several hundred meters or a sheer cliff wall where the geological materials better withstood the ancient meteor impact. They could see from the tractor the small cave like opening in the cliff wall.

The four men dismounted the tractor and began setting up high powered lights near the opening to illuminate the interior of the passage. Video cameras were also set up. Starbuck and Voskov slowly approached the entrance to the passage, aiming smaller portable lights into the opening ahead of them. Looking inside they saw that the ceiling, walls, and floor were metallic. A small layer of dust covered the floor near the opening. Ten meters or so from the opening they could see the far end of the passage.

"Do you think it is safe," Voskov asked.

Starbuck raised a gloved fist and struck the wall nearest to him. "It's safe enough for me, but since we're here, it doesn't really matter," Starbuck replied when nothing obvious happened after the impact. He then stepped into the passage and slowly walked toward the far wall, carefully examining the wall, ceiling, and floor as he went. Voskov followed and likewise closely examined the passage as he went. The two men soon found themselves at the far end of the passage, shining their flashlights all over the wall. They quickly came upon a circular symbol about shoulder height from the floor. Starbuck fingered the symbol, dislodging a minute sprinkle of dust. _  
_  
"That's the symbol of the Lords of Kobol," Starbuck announced.

"The who?" Voskov asked.

"The Lords of Kobol," Starbuck confirmed. "They were the rulers of the planet Kobol. We found Kobol during our flight from the Colonies after the Holocaust. Kobol was a dying planet. The thirteen tribes evacuated Kobol. Twelve tribes founded the Colonies and the Thirteenth came to Earth."

"Ah, yes," Voskov replied, understanding filling his voice. "From the briefing materials. So, how do we get in?"

"Well, Commander Adama was a member of the Council of the Twelve. When we found the 9th Lord of Kobol's tomb, he used his Council medallion as a key to enter the tomb. Obviously, a descendant of the Lords of Kobol led the 13th Tribe to Earth and established this base."

"Then I'll take lots of pictures," Voskov announced while raising his camera. "Perhaps we can make a duplicate." He then began taking a series of pictures of the symbol on the wall at various angles and exposures. Starbuck pulled a ruler out of one of his pressure suit's pockets and held it up next to the symbol while Voskov continued to take pictures. Voskov lowered his camera when he had shot the entire roll of film.

"That's all we can do for now," Starbuck said. "I recall that there were several traps laid for robbers in the 9th Lord's tomb. I don't want to force this door open without the key."

"Ok," Voskov replied. The two men exited the cave, joined the others, and drove the tractor back to their makeshift shuttle.

0

14 October 1980

A month later Starbuck piloted the Tu-154 shuttle back to the Moon, again landing near the entrance they had earlier found to the 13th Tribe's moon base. During the previous weeks multiple copies of Adama's medallion were created, each of a slightly different size in the hope that one of them would fit the receptacle enough to open the door to the 13th Tribe's moon base. Again Starbuck and Voskov drove the tractor from the Tu-154 shuttle to the entrance of the cave. Again the two other set up the lights. Starbuck and Voskov then made their way to the far wall of the passage, activating the cameras on their helmets. Starbuck reached into a pocket on his suit and produced the medallion reproduction. Unlike Adama's jewel encrusted medallion, Starbuck's was just bare metal.

"Let's see if this one works," Starbuck said as he placed the medallion into the opening and wiggled it around to see how the fit was. Voskov was standing by with a video camera recording the operation. The fit was a little loose, so Starbuck replaced the first medallion and reached for a different pocket holding a slightly larger medallion. He tried the fit again and it was much better. _  
_  
"Well," Starbuck began, "How about this one." Starbuck then turned the medallion clockwise until it stopped then stepped back. There was no immediate reaction.

"No power perhaps?" ventured Voskov.

"After all this time, maybe," said Starbuck. "Maybe…" Suddenly, there was vibration under their feet, then a moment later a sprinkle of dust fell as the door slid sideways into the wall revealing a blank wall two meters further in. They walked in and found two more medallion receptacles. One near the just opened door and one near the wall opposite the opening they had just walked through.

"So, it still functions. This appears to be an airlock," Voskov announced to the others in the expedition. "We're going to try to penetrate to the interior. We'll try to maintain radio contact. If you lose radio reception from us for more than thirty minutes then you are to return to the Tupolev and continue to wait another thirty minutes. If contact has not been reestablished then you are to return to Bilyarsk. Understood?"

"Yes, Comrade Colonel," one of the two men at the tractor replied. Voskov turned back to examine the airlock with Starbuck. "What do you think?"

"I think this lock should close the outer hatch," Starbuck said while pointing at one of the medallion receptacle nearest the door they had just stepped through.

"And this one should open the inner one," Voskov concluded. __

"It makes sense to me," Starbuck replied. "Here goes," Starbuck said while placing the medallion into the receptacle nearest the door they had just entered and turning it. As they thought, the outer door closed and a weak light turned on in the closed chamber.

"That was interesting," Voskov said not expecting a light to be turned on for them. "This is Voskov, radio check."

"We're still reading you," one of the men outside replied. "There is only a slight signal degradation. Visual okay."

"Very well," Voskov replied. "We're going to open the inner lock now." _  
_  
"And now the other one," Starbuck said while loping to the opposite end of the chamber. He again used the medallion in the other receptacle. Immediately the two men could hear a faint rushing sound that grew louder then suddenly ended. A moment later the inner door opened. The two men could see that the tunnel continued on for a short distance before suddenly widening. Weak lights shined at intervals along the tunnel. For a moment the two men stared down the tunnel then Starbuck checked the pressure meter on the arm of his suit.

"We've penetrated to the interior of the base," Voskov announced for those outside. "Stand by."

"Standing by."

"I'm reading a normal atmospheric pressure and temperature," Starbuck announced. Voskov reached for an electronic device hanging from his belt.

"Normal? I read it as almost seven percent greater than Earth sea level pressure."

"Normal for back home, Colonel. Atmospheric pressure on Kobol and in the Colonies was somewhat heavier."

"I'll check the spectroscope," Voskov said as he activated the device. "I'm reading strong Nitrogen and Oxygen lines," he announced a moment later. 

"I'm going to crack my seal," Starbuck announced while reaching for his helmet.

"I'll watch your face," Voskov announced. "If I feel you are suffering anoxia then I'll seal you back up." Starbuck nodded as he lifted his face plate and took a breath. He continued to breathe for another minute.

"No signs of anoxia," Starbuck said. Voskov reached for and cracked his own helmet seals and lifted his face plate. Both men then shut off the airflows to their suits to preserve their supplies for when they would return to their shuttle. Then they slowly made their way down the tunnel. As they walked, they hear the soft whir of fans starting up, which blew fresh air into the hall and the rest of the station. They would later find out that the base was preserved in a one hundred percent Nitrogen atmosphere and just now, with Voskov and Starbuck's entrance was Oxygen being reintroduced to the air mixture.

"Be advised that there is a breathable atmosphere inside the base," Voskov called to the others. "Slightly different from our own. Oxygen…twenty-three percent. Nitrogen…seventy-five. The rest are trace gasses. Carbon dioxide, xenon, argon."

"Understood."

Ten meters in the tunnel widened into a room. Starbuck and Voskov saw a bench on one side of the room and several wire mesh doors on the other. The tunnel continued on beyond the opposite wall. Behind each door the men could see a pressure suit hanging on a rack. It was blue in color. The one next to it was red, another green. "Color-coded by rank?" the Russian wondered aloud. Voskov took a couple pictures of the room, obviously a changing room, and the two men walked further down the tunnel.

Quickly they came upon two doors, one on either side of the passage. One of them had an image of the medallion on it. Starbuck opened one door and saw it was a private studio style apartment with living, kitchen, and sleep areas. Spartan, it was as neat and clean as if the owner had just left, and would return at any moment. Commander's Quarters both men thought simultaneously. Across the passage was a very similar, yet apparently unused, room. Starbuck and Voskov closed the doors and continued their walk.

A couple meters further on they arrived at an intersection with corridors leading to the right and to the left. No lights shown down them. In front of them was another door. Large Kobolian script was written on it. To Starbuck they appeared to be the same as the examples of Kobolian writing that he was taught in school during his yahrens in the orphanage. Surprisingly, he realized that he could read the ancient writing with full understanding. He momentarily shook his head realizing it was another gift from those who sent him ahead of the Fleet to Earth. 

"What does it say?" Voskov asked.

"I'm not sure," Starbuck lied while opening the door. During his visits with the Baranoviches and others he had learned many things about the Soviet Union's past actions: the ruthlessness of Stalin and the purges he conducted against his own citizens because of his own paranoia; the excesses of those who ran the Gulags and the NKVD and its successor the KGB; and the suppression of uprisings in Hungary, Poland, and Czechoslovakia. This had all led him to believe that perhaps he should not fully cooperate with the Soviets. "The script has changed a lot, over the millennia. Some of our academicians might have been able to get it. But…" He shook his head.

"Perhaps our linguists can make something of it," said Voskov, as they passed on through, into the next chamber.

They entered to find a large room, nearly the size of the Galactica's bridge. The lights came on dimly within, as they crossed the threshold. The floor sloped from the right down to the left. Several rows of stations were laid out on the floor. The far left wall was covered, presumably with a large view screen, now dark.

"Like Mission Control, only…" The Russian shook his head, trying to take it all in. "Is any of this familiar to you, Starbuck?"

"Kind of. It reminds me of the Galactica's bridge," Starbuck said, "except sideways."

"Yes, this must be the operation's center," Voskov summarized. "Did you receive that?" he called to those still outside.

"Yes, Comrade Colonel," came the reply. The signal was further weakened from the distance, but it was still clear enough for understanding.

To the far right, on the highest level was a small control station with a single chair sitting behind it. The backrest of the chair had the Lords of Kobol symbol embossed on it. The far wall at that level held a large window. Starbuck immediately made his way to it. Nothing could be seen through the window. The two men stopped together before the control station. Starbuck began an examination of the controls and symbols on the console.

"I can't read this either," Starbuck again lied. "Give me a minute to figure this out. "Let's try this," he said a moment later while flipping a switch. He quickly stepped over to the glass wall to see lights coming on in the interior of the roofed over crater revealing scores of ships resting on their landing gear. Closer to the observation window hundreds of smaller ships with delta-wings were arrayed near the crater wall.

"Well, look at that," Starbuck remarked.

"Yeah," Voskov said as he took in the view out the window. "Now, it's time to get to work."

"Lords of Kobol," whispered Starbuck. "Where to start?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – June 1981

Interlude – 1

Former U.S. Air Force pilot Mitchell Gant sweated during his daily run in the wilds of the Kenai Peninsula of Alaska. He was a solitary man, having never married or had children. He was haunted by his actions during the Viet Nam war. He was particularly haunted by actions taken to rescue him after he was shot down after a bombing run while flying an A-4 Skyhawk in the North.

After being captured by North Vietnamese soldiers, he was in the process of being rescued by U.S. Army helicopters when another A-4 dropped napalm nearby. A little Vietnamese girl had been watching the battle too closely, she was immolated by the bomb. The image of her burning alive haunted his nights, and his days.

Retreating from the world, Gant sought refuge for his tortured soul in the Alaskan wilderness. Today was like many others. Gant ran himself to exhaustion in an effort to purge himself of the images that haunted him. He eschewed mass media. He would later, after taking care of any chores that needed to be done that day, immerse himself in a book from the vast library he kept in his cabin. Anything to distract his brain from the horrors he had committed, and seen committed, in his life.

Interlude – 2

SIS officer Kenneth Aubrey sat quietly at his desk in Century House perusing the latest satellite images from Bilyarsk Air Base in Soviet Russia. His current task was to monitor the development of a new Soviet fighter/interceptor being developed by Mikoyan-Gurevich.

He was frustrated by the conflicting information he was being provided by the human intelligence division and the satellite imagery divisions of SIS. Early in the project the intelligence division had reported that some unusual technologies were being developed for the new MiG; sustained hypersonic flight, highly advanced avionics including a potential thought controlled weapon system, and radar avoidance technologies.

The intelligence division had discounted the reports as rumors or disinformation spread by the KGB. This was supported by the satellite imagery that only showed that the new MiG was to be a variant of the venerable MiG-25. The imagery also showed that a Tu-154 was often visiting the air base, but that was discounted as that aircraft was a very common type in the Soviet Union.

So, Aubrey contented himself with what was being provided for him as he prepared his periodic report on the development of the new MiG, knowing that nothing particularly unusual was being developed out of Bilyarsk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Exodus Yahren 20 – Earth Year 1999

Doctor Cassiopeia, the Galactica's chief medical officer, she had taken over from the now deceased Doctor Salik fifteen yahrens ago, collected her notes from her desk and hurried out of the Galactica's Life-Center. A few centons later she was at the door to the chamber where the Council of the Twelve was meeting. The Council Security guard at the door noted her approach and glanced at his meeting agenda.

"Doctor Cassiopeia, you are scheduled to speak before the Council in ten centons. Please wait here until then." Cassiopeia noticed a bench next to the council chamber's entrance and sat down to wait until invited in to make her presentation.

In Blue Squadron's pilot ready room, Strike Captain Apollo, still Blue Squadron's commanding officer, and Lieutenant Boomer were sitting with a new cadet instructing him in basic combat maneuvering when a Council Security guard entered the room and walked over to Apollo. "Captain Apollo, the Council of the Twelve has asked for your presence at today's meeting."

 _Why would the Council want to speak with me?_ Apollo thought, he was not usually privy to the Council's agenda despite his father being the Council President. He turned to his fellow instructor. "Boomer, please continue with the class."

"All right, Apollo," Boomer replied. He and the cadet watched Apollo go. The cadet cast a questioning glance at him. Boomer shrugged. "Don't know."

"Lead the way," Apollo said. He followed the Security guard out the door. A few centons later he arrived at the council chamber entrance and saw that both Cassiopeia and Colonel Tigh were also waiting there.

"Colonel Tigh," Apollo began while also giving a quick nod to Cassie. "Do you know why the Council summoned us?" Tigh gave Cassiopeia a quick look and said, "I think we'll just have to find out."

A few more centons passed then the Security guard turned toward the officers. "Will you please go in," the guard requested before opening the council chamber door. Inside, another guard motioned them over to the waiting area. Apollo looked over at the council members and counted only eleven.

 _Where's my father?_ He thought to himself. _Oh, Lords, don't…_

Then Sire Uri, the senior council member present, stood up. "This session of the Council of the Twelve has been called to deal with a grave issue, the health and command ability of our President and Commander, Adama. Per Council rules, members who are also military leaders cannot decide on their own fitness for command. The Commander, once he knew of the changes in his health, asked me to chair a meeting in his absence." Uri turned to Cassiopeia. "Doctor Cassiopeia, please give us a summary of your report on the medical condition of the Commander."

Cassie stood up and walked over to the witness stand. She schooled her face to show nothing. Despite all the yahrens and space between them, the events at Carillon had not been forgotten. Uri had nearly gotten them all killed in a Cylon ambush, and she had nearly ended up as food for larval Ovions. If Starbuck hadn't found her in the incubation chamber…

 _Starbuck, I still miss you!_

"Councilors," she began. "Last secton I completed my annual physical exams of all military personnel. My evaluation of the Commander confirmed a suspicion I held since his last examination. I hate to say it, because he has done so much for our salvation over the last twenty yahrens, but the Commander is getting old. I informed him immediately after getting the test results. He asked me to forward the results to the Council. Normally, age would not affect a man in this way. But, in our flight from the Colonies some medical treatments were lost. We also lack specialists in certain fields. These and the stress of his position has worsened his health issues. At this time, his command ability is not impaired. However, as time goes on, his ability to command both this ship and the Fleet will increasingly deteriorate. His heart and lungs are becoming weaker. Now that we are aware of the problem, the medical staff can do what we can to ensure his health is maintained for as long as possible." Tigh and Apollo, surprised at the news, looked at each other with worried looks.

"Doctor, thank you for your report," Sire Uri said after rising from his seat. "Councilors, Commander Adama has served our people faithfully and truly since our flight across the cosmos began. Yet, we have a grave decision to make. Sire Gellar, Sire Montrose, and I have a proposal. We propose that Adama be maintained as Commander, but in an advisory position only. We also propose that Colonel Tigh be promoted to Commander and assume command of the Galactica and the Fleet. Other promotions we propose are listed on the sheet my aid is passing around. The most important one on the list is for Captain Apollo to be promoted to Colonel and executive officer on the Galactica. Please let me know what your thoughts are."

Over the yahrens, though frequently an opponent of Adama, Uri again became the statesman he once was in his youth. He did not actively oppose Adama's leadership, but made it his mission to work slowly to take as much power away from him as possible. Not so much that he craved power personally since his leadership debacle on Carillon, but he felt that the Council should lead, not the military, especially since it had been nearly twenty yahrens since the last Cylon had been seen. Nor had there been any contact or confrontations with any other polities, human or alien. He deemed the military threat to be much diminished. He also thought that Tigh, after being promoted, would feel grateful for his position and would show more deference to Uri and the Council.

Apollo leaned over to Tigh and whispered, "He wants my father to retire. His health is fine."

"Sshh, Apollo," Tigh replied softly. "Let's see what the other members have to say first before objecting."

After taking a quick look at the promotion list, Sire Anton then stood up, "Councilors, this meeting was called without our Commander and President here so that we could discuss this issue candidly. However, Sire Uri's proposal regarding the Commander is excessive. In essence, he is forcing Adama to retire from his military position. Now, should Adama, of his own volition, _choose_ to retire, I would not raise objections. He has served us faithfully and well, and certainly has served far longer than anyone in living memory. But to forcibly retire him is uncalled for. He deserves to retire honorably. I propose that he be maintained as Commander and that Colonel Tigh be maintained at his current rank. However, Adama's duties should be modified so that his health and command abilities be maintained as long as possible. For the rest of the proposal, the promotion of Captain Apollo and the others I have no objections, indeed I personally endorse them as they are well thought out and are needed, as they are all warriors of great experience. The promotion of Apollo to Colonel should help divide up the command responsibilities so that Adama can continue in his duties as our Commander and President of the Council." Anton then sat down and gave Uri a mild look of contempt.

"Hear, hear", several of the other council members said from their seats.

Uri looked to see if other Council members wished to speak but none of them appeared to want to. He then turned toward Tigh and Apollo sitting in the visitor seats. "Gentlemen, we asked you here so that you could offer any constructive comments. Please let us know what you think."

Tigh and Apollo then stood up. Tigh was not a man of many words. Though he did not flinch at giving his opinion when needed, like now.

"Members of the Council," he began, "Captain Apollo and I have the utmost confidence in Commander Adama. Neither of us has noted any changes in his behavior or command ability. As long as he is able and willing he should be allowed to retain his position as Fleet Commander."

Uri stood up again, "Are there any other comments from the table?" He looked around and saw resolute faces. "Then let us vote. Regarding the reduction of Commander Adama's duties to be advisory only how do you vote?"

Uri raised his own hand and saw four others raise theirs. The Council's clerk noted the number of hands showing.

"Regarding the maintenance of Adama as commander with modified duties how do you vote?"

This time Uri kept his hand down but saw six hands raised, which again the clerk noted.

"Regarding the proposed military promotions how do you vote?"

All eleven hands members raised their hands.

"Thank you councilors," Uri said and turned towards Tigh and Apollo. "Gentlemen, I will inform Adama that he will be maintained as Commander. But, you may announce the promotions to your crewmates forthwith. Thank you for your attendance today." 

"That went well," Cassie said later in the passageway after she, Tigh, and Apollo were escorted from the Council chambers. "Not nearly as bad as I expected."

"Yes, but why do I get the feeling…" began Apollo.

"That we're being screwed?" finished Tigh.

Apollo just nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Exodus Year 25 –September 9, 2004

Adama's Journal: It has been 25 yahrens since we have left our home worlds behind. For the last several yahrens we have been receiving signals, both audio and visual, on the Gamma frequencies from what we have determined to be Earth. The Fleet's scientists have been analyzing them and we have learned that the earth is not as advanced as we had hoped. They also seem to indicate a world constantly at war with itself. As we get closer to Earth we will learn more about the world we have been searching for. Our long-range scouts report that the solar system ahead of us is the source of the signals. I only hope that the Cylons have not followed us here. They have also long-since abandoned use of the Gamma frequencies but they may detect the Earth through other means.

On a personal note, I am tired. I did not anticipate that our voyage would take so long. I am glad that we are almost to our destination. 

0

Adama, with his senior officers were seated around the table in the conference room. Present were colonels Tigh and Apollo, the fighter squadron leaders, and Doctor Wilker.

"As you are all aware," Adama began. "We will enter Earth's solar system by this time tomorrow. I'm going to inform you of your duties over the next few sectons. Yahrens ago, just after the encounter with the Terrans, the Council of the Twelve wrote a policy document for any future first encounters and for our eventual arrival at Earth. This document was based on a previous document the Colonial Fleet used for first encounters near the Colonies. For our future arrival at Earth we decided there were three possibilities: a more advanced Earth, a contemporary Earth, and a primitive Earth. Doctor Wilker will you please summarize your latest signal analysis."

Doctor Wilker picked up half a dozen folders from the table in front of him and passed them around. He then checked his notes and began.

"As you all know, for some time we have been receiving and deciphering signals that have been transmitted from Earth," he said. "All of these signals are in the Gamma band and are intended for receipt at other locations on Earth. Gamma signals are electromagnetic and travel at light speed only, so the first signals we received were the oldest and only now that we are on the doorstep of Earth's solar system have we had access to signals that are recent. The first signals we received were very primitive and were in a pulse code. Later we received audio and then visual signals. Our conclusion from these signals is that Earth is not as technically or socially developed as we are.

"At this time, Earth is a world divided into over one hundred and fifty separate, often contentious states. Each of these states has a different level of development. A partial list of these states and a map of the Earth is included in your packages. Their last hundred yahrens have been marked by two world wars, the last of which was concluded by the use of nuclear weapons; terrorism; and economic exploitation. Recently, the most powerful state, the United States of America, has responded to an extremely damaging terrorist attack by invading and conquering two other states.

"The state of space travel on Earth is very limited. Thirty yahrens ago the United States of America conducted a series of expeditions to their moon, both manned and automated. However, political strife and war prevented further development of deep space travel and travel to their moon was abandoned. Crewed space travel by Earth is limited to low orbit, mainly for scientific studies. Currently, only three states on Earth; the United States, Russia, and China; are capable of space travel. Space travel by the United States of America is the most advanced. However, they have had setbacks. Theirs first re-usable vehicle, their Space Shuttle, has been destroyed on two occasions due to design faults and a lax safety program. Two of the space powers, with the help of several other states, are assembling a space station in low Earth orbit as a scientific laboratory.

"A history of the Earth as best as we can understand it from the signals is included in your packages. Let me end on this note, the people of Earth have no record, as far as we have been able to determine, of being a tribe from the planet Kobol. Indeed, many of them believe that Earth is the only inhabited planet in the universe. We can only surmise that some disaster struck the Thirteenth Tribe when they initially colonized Earth and only now are they becoming what they once were as our brethren." At the conclusion of his statement Wilker sat back down in his chair. "Of course, all these conclusion are tentative. No doubt closer inspections will force us to revise our assessments."

Adama reached for the book in front of him and opened it to section 3. "Under these circumstances," Adama said, "I believe it is prudent that we operate under the guidelines of Section 3-D of the first contact policy; a primitive Earth with limited spaceflight. Our first priority is to safeguard the fleet. Colonel Apollo, I want you to conduct a thorough reconnaissance of Earth's solar system. I want no surprises from the natural phenomena here and we need to find any resources that we might require. Also, we need a place to stop the Fleet that is relatively close to Earth, yet where Earth cannot detect us. Colonel Tigh and Doctor Wilker, I need you to work together to set up a way to closely monitor all signals from Earth to get the best picture of where we can set down reconnaissance teams. We will also need detailed maps of the Earth. Even though we haven't had any contact with the Cylons for many yahrens, Apollo, I want you and your squadron leaders to maintain a full patrol posture with increased vigilance. We will thoroughly examine Earth and her solar system for a sectar while avoiding any contact with the inhabitants here. At the end of the sectar we will reconvene this working team to propose a policy for future actions to the Council. Are there any questions?"

"Commander, it seems to me, with Earth at this level of development, that we might find various automatic space probes and other mechanical devices both active and abandoned in Earth's solar system. What are we to do about them?" Captain Boomer asked.

"Until we can determine that these objects are indeed abandoned, we are not to interfere with their operations," Adama said. "After we find out if they are abandoned, we are free to retrieve them and analyze them."

"Commander," Captain Sheba asked, "what do we do if we find out there is a life threatening emergency on one of the Earth's manned space missions?"

"We are not to interfere," Adama said. "While we could conduct rescue operations, I feel the risk is too great for our being discovered. Are there any more questions? No? Then you are dismissed to you duties."

0

Within a few centars a squadron's worth of Vipers were speeding across the Solar System. Later, in the outer reaches of the Solar System, a Viper patrol and cargo shuttle approached a lone, wandering object.

"I've got a visual on the object," said Lieutenant Tobias of Green Squadron.

"I see it too," said Lieutenant Aigis also of Green Squadron.

"Shuttle Gamma, you are clear to proceed."

"Understood, Green Two," said the shuttle pilot who then positioned the shuttle's cargo bay doors facing the object.

The cargo bay doors opened and two space-suited figures exited the shuttle and drifted over to the object.

"Well, what do you make of it, Boomer?" one of the figures asked while taking pictures.

"Well, Doran, there is a large radio antenna which seems to be pointing at the Earth. Those three cylinders on that arm there are leaking both thermal and particle emissions so they must be the power source. That arm looks like it is fitted with several cameras and sensors. Obviously this is some kind of reconnaissance probe."

"I think I found the probes name," Doran said while pointing to a panel on the side of the probe. "In the main Earth language it says 'Voyager 1'."

Boomer drifted over to where Doran was pointing. "Well, would you look at that," Boomer exclaimed after finding the golden record. "They were expecting this probe to be found some day. Look here, they left a message on this golden disk with where the probe came from and how to play the disk's recording. It's a good thing that the Cylons didn't find this probe." Boomer reached out and removed the disk and its protective covering. He then placed the disk into his cargo pack and they made their way back to the waiting shuttle.

0

Back on board the Galactica, Boomer and Doctor Wilker were in the electronics lab examining the disk when Colonel Apollo walked in. Boomer looked up from his work, "Hello, Apollo."

"Have you been able to learn anything from the disk yet?" Apollo asked.

"We haven't had much time to study it, but it's obviously a recording of some sort. Maybe a greeting from Earth to whoever finds the probe. Give us a little time and we will extract what information is on the disk to a data format compatible with our systems."

"Very well, let me know as soon as you start extracting the information."

"Sure, Apollo," Boomer said.

As Apollo left the lab, Wilker pointed to the cover of the disk, "This drawing here is obviously the disk and the reader."

"This is an example of the data wave form on the disk," Boomer said while pointing towards the drawing at the top right side of the disk. "What are all of these little vertical and horizontal lines?" Boomer asked.

"Well, let's see," Wilker said. "There are three wave forms and each has a set of these lines. The first has one vertical line, the second a vertical line and a horizontal line, and the third two vertical lines. One, two, three… this must be a binary code just like in computron coding."

During the next several centars the two were busy making a reader for the disk. "Ok, let's see if this works." Boomer reached over to a small control panel and flipped a switch. The disk started to turn.

"Well, that works," Wilker said. Boomer then flipped the second switch and gently placed the stylus onto the edge of the spinning disk. "The first image should be the circle," Wilker said. On the monitor screen the image of a circle appeared.

"Well, how about that," Boomer said. "Let's down load the whole disk." Two hours later, after seeing and hearing everything on the disk, Boomer and Wilker breathed heavy sighs of relief.

"You should go get some rest," Boomer suggested. "I'll take the data we got from the disk to the Commander."

"No argument here. Good night," Wilker said and headed towards the door. 

0

On the bridge, Boomer found Commander Adama on duty. "Commander, we have completed our examination of the disk from the probe."

"What did you learn?" Adama asked.

"It contains quite a bit of information. We copied over a hundred pictures, several sound samples, over fifty spoken greetings, and written messages from Earth leaders at the time the probe was launched. It's all here on this." Boomer then handed a data cartridge to the Commander.

"Thank you, Captain. It looks like you spent all night on this task, so take a 24 centar break." 

0

10 September 2004 - Morning

Fifty thousand metrics from Earth's Moon, two Vipers were making a quick recon pass. "Ensign Castor," Colonel Apollo called out over his radio. "Set your scanners for low power. We don't want to risk the people on Earth picking up our transmissions. I'll pass the moon to the left and you pass to the right at an altitude of 500 metrics."

"Scanner is set to low power. Will we be making just one pass, Colonel? What if we miss something?"

"That is the risk we have to take. The Commander wants us to take the highest level of precautions when dealing with the Earth because of their low level of development. You remember the briefing."

"Yes, sir, I just thought that we should take back the best data we can and we can't do that with one pass with scanners at low power."

"That's true Ensign. But, in this mode we should pick up all of their space vehicles and get a good set of mapping images of the Earth and its moon…Closet approach to the Moon in 5 microns. Start your recorder."

"Recording...Sir, I'm picking up artificial objects on the Moon."

"Confirmed, they appear to be abandoned hardware from their explorations and expended propulsion units. None of them are active. Proceed on towards the Earth. Closest approach will be in 50 microns."

"I'm changing course. Do we pass just like we did the moon, Sir?"

"Yes, but set your altitude for two thousand metrics to avoid any low flying vehicles in orbit."

"Sir, I'm picking up a large number of vehicles in all possible orbits above the Earth. I'm detecting them in polar, equatorial, and stationary orbits. It's busy there."

"There appear to be hundreds of vehicles and pieces of space junk alright. Make sure you don't collide with any of them when we make our pass."

"Yes, sir, don't worry. I certainly don't want to collide with any of those things."

A minute later the pass over the Earth was completed. Castor called to Apollo, "I've never seen such a busy area of space, Colonel."

"I'm not used to it either, Ensign. Let's get back to the Galactica." 

0

10 September 2004 – Afternoon

Adama's Journal: After reviewing the data from the disk found on Earth's Voyager probe, I have presented the findings to the Council. Siress Blassie surprised me by suggesting that, with the help of Inter Fleet Broadcasting, the contents be seen by all of our peoples to boost their morale. I heartily agreed. The Council approved this action and within a day an edited and narrated version was transmitted to all ships in the Fleet.

We will be passing close to the planet they call Jupiter soon. I hope to have our reconnaissance completed by then and will be able to determine a suitable location for the Fleet to stop while our evaluation of Earth's development is completed.

0

Captain Apollo walked up to the command station on the bridge of the Galactica. "Commander, I have the initial reconnaissance report for you," Apollo said as he gave his father a data pack.

"Thank you, son," Adama replied while loading the data pack into his computer station. "What is your initial evaluation?"

"First, you will see on the overall system chart, that we can stop the Fleet at the fourth planet, Mars. It is in the inner system, yet, right now it is on the opposite side of the sun from Earth. We will be hidden from Earth for at least five sectares. Mars is also conveniently close to the asteroid field and to the fifth planet, Jupiter. Resources for the fleet should be available from either of these areas. The reconnaissance teams also identified over a dozen probes and spent propulsion units spread out over the whole system. Their positions and vectors are included in the data."

"Did your flyby of the Earth reveal anything?"

"Nothing we weren't already aware of, father. I flew that mission myself with Ensign Castor. We made one pass of Earth and its moon with our scanners at low power. We picked up most of their large space vehicles. They were mainly in low and stationary orbit. Father, they have hundreds of satellites up, mainly for communications. It shouldn't be too hard to monitor the signals being relayed by these satellites."

"Excellent report, Apollo. Make sure Colonel Tigh and Doctor Wilker receive copies of this report. Apollo, I want your patrols to make no more close passes over the Earth."

"Yes, father," Apollo said and left the bridge.

Adama opened up the data files on his computer and studied them for a few minutes. He noted the positions of the planets on the main chart included in the data and the preliminary resource scan of each of the planets and moons.

"Captain Omega, set course for the fourth planet," Adama ordered. "The long range scanners should show this planet. Verify its location to the updated system chart on my terminal."

"Yes, sir. Copying over the charts now… Verifying scanner readings…Fourth planet location confirmed. Course is set for the fourth planet."

"Omega, inform all ships of the change in course, when all ships acknowledge, then assume that course."

"Yes, sir," Omega replied. A few hours later the Fleet pulled into high orbit above Mars. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 15, 2004

Not long after the Fleet ended its long trek by decelerating into Mars orbit, patrols were sent out to scour the solar system in case of Cylon infiltration. In the asteroid belt opposite the sun from Venus, a patrol from Red Squadron was making its reconnaissance sweep.

"Ensign Baram, we'll be at our patrol area in one centon," said Lieutenant Sabra.

"I've seen worse places. This asteroid field isn't very dense," Baram replied.

"Just be on guard anyway."

Centons passed and then Sabra saw something on her sensors. "Baram, I have a contact."

"I just picked it up too, a very faint Tylium drive signature."

"Change course to intercept."

"Changing course."

A few centons passed then the Tylium drive signature flared brightly then disappeared.

"Well, that's strange," Baram commented.

"I agree. Very strange," Sabra replied. "I'm going to code a message to the _Galactica_ on this. "Let's return to our patrol pattern."

Sabra then reached down to activate her tight beam radio controls and composed her message. "Detected Tylium drive signature. Unable to establish contact. Continuing patrol." After composing her message she transmitted it.

"Baram, I just sent the message to the _Galactica_. Don't expect a drink in the lounge when we get back," Sabra said.

"I wasn't expecting one anyway," Baram groused. __

A short time later on the bridge of the _Galactica_ , Apollo had the bridge watch. A communications tech approached and gave Apollo a printout of the message from Sabra. "Frak," he said to the tech after reading the message. "Tell all outbound patrols to watch for any unknown ships within the system."

"Yes, sir," the tech replied and returned to the bridge pit. Then Apollo informed Adama, who was in his office, of the news.

"When the patrol returns, get the scanner logs from them. Take them to the bridge and I'll meet you there to help examine them," Adama told his son.

After their patrol was relieved Sabra and Baram returned to the _Galactica_. They were met in the landing bay by their squadron leader Captain Sheba and Colonel Apollo. As soon as they got out of their Vipers, Sheba called out to Sabra, "Lieutenant, tell us again what you said about an unidentified ship in the asteroid field." _  
_  
Sabra saw Baram standing next to her, handed her helmet to him, shook her hair loose and said, "Captain, we detected a weak Tylium drive signature just as we were entering our patrol area in the asteroid field in sector Alpha. We couldn't get a reading on the source of the signal so we flew toward where we detected the contact. Whoever they were must have detected us too because the drive signature brightened strongly then disappeared. Here are the scanner logs." Sabra and Baram handed their data cartridges to Apollo.

"Come with us to the bridge," Sheba ordered. "The Commander wants you to explain these," she pointed to the cartridges Apollo was holding.

"Yes, Captain," Sabra replied. Apollo and his pilots walked briskly to the Bridge.

A few centons later they arrived on the bridge to find the Commander impatiently waiting in his chair. "Here are the scanner logs," Apollo said as he plugged them into Adama's computron terminal.

"Excellent," Adama replied and called up the logs on his terminal.

"Sir, if you will skip to time point two hundred twenty you will get to the interesting part," Baram suggested.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Adama replied. Adama adjusted the setting on his computron and called up the log. "Let's see," he thought out loud. The four pilots looked over Adama's shoulder as the log played on the monitor.

"There is the contact," Sabra explained as the scanner log showed the scanner readings of the unknown ship. "We were only able to detect their drive signature," she continued.

"Well, that didn't reveal much," Adama said. "But, now we have something else to worry about."

"Could it be Cylons?" Sheba asked.

"They could be, Captain. I never stopped believing that the Cylons never stopped following us. Some day they will catch up with us," Adama declared.

 _A primitive Earth and the possibility of Cylons; may the Lords of Kobol protect us_ , Apollo silently prayed.

"Apollo, increase patrols in all sectors by a third," Adama ordered. "I'll inform the Council of this event."

"Yes, father," Apollo replied. He turned to face Sheba, Sabra, and Baram. "Well, we have our work cut out for us; increased patrols and all leaves are cancelled until further notice. Captain, make sure your pilots get their sleep. I want them well rested and alert before they go out on patrol. I'll inform the other squadron leaders."

"Okay, Colonel," Sheba replied. She in turn faced her subordinates. "You two check on your ships and hit your bunks. We've been through increased readiness drill before. You know what to do."

"Yes, Captain," they both replied and the three left the bridge. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date 16 September 2004 

7:00a.m.

The next morning a patrol from Silver Spar squadron was approaching Jupiter. The pilot in one of the two Vipers, Lieutenant Denger, called out to the other, "Merka, I think I saw something on my scanner."

"I saw it too," Lieutenant Merka replied. "No real data, though. Just a blip, then it was gone."

"I've got it again, firmer this time," Denger announced. "The war book says it is a Cylon fighter. It must be going in and out because of all the radiation interference from the planet."

"I can't believe they've followed us here." Merka replied. "Let's get back and report this in."

"Uh oh, they have spotted us too. They're now on an intercept course. Do we take them out?"

"No, we have to tell the Commander. We are far enough away to outrun them if they pursue us. Hit your turbos."

They raced back to the _Galactica_ to tell the Commander that the Cylons were back. They coded tight beam radio messages to warn the _Galactica_ as they flew back to the Fleet. 

0

7:15a.m. – Jupiter Orbit

On the bridge of Baseship _Two_ a Gold Cylon entered the command center to report. "By your command," it said.

"Speak, Centurion," IL Cylon Lucifer replied from atop the dais.

"One of our patrols detected a Colonial patrol. The Colonials immediately fled back to their fleet near the fourth planet."

Lucifer turned to the man sitting at the base of the dais. "So, now they know we are here. What do you think, Baltar?"

A much older and wiser Baltar thought for a moment and replied. "There is a good chance the planet Earth is in this system. That is probably why the Colonials have stopped here. Our signal intercepts show a primitive Human society there, but I am worried about these alien ships our patrols keep sighting. They are elusive, our patrols can only detect drive signatures, and those only fleetingly. We also don't know much about the inner planets of this system. Any of them might be the source of these alien ships that we have spotted. I suggest a reconnaissance in force. If we send one BaseShip, the Colonials can deny us the intelligence we need. If we send them all we lose the advantage of strategic surprise in the future. Send two. Our supply convoy should arrive soon. So any fighter losses we might have will be made up then," Baltar concluded.

"Excellent advice, Baltar," Lucifer replied. The IL model then turned to the Gold Cylon, "Have BaseShips _Eight_ and _Seventeen_ conduct a reconnaissance in force. Some fighter losses are expected but they are not to lose their entire force in a wasted effort to destroy the Humans. We first need information about them and this system. BaseShip _Eight_ is to occupy the Humans' attention and BaseShip _Seventeen_ is to scout the inner planets."

"By your command," the gold Cylon replied. It then turned and left to carry out its orders.

Baltar then sat back in his chair and thought to himself that now was the time for his revenge. He recalled how twenty five yahrens ago, Adama had marooned him on a nameless planet and how the Cylons had rescued him a sectar later when they sent a BaseShip to investigate the disappearance of the BaseShip the Colonials had destroyed. Lucifer never figured out that he had given Adama advice on how to disable the BaseShip's scanners, allowing the _Galactica_ to make a surprise attack. He was sure, had Lucifer learned of his treachery, that his life would have been forfeit. After that he remembered how he was assigned back to his BaseShip, but as an advisor only to Lucifer; which completely rankled him. Yet, to take his revenge, he had to work with Lucifer. He then told Lucifer how strongly Adama and his people believed in Earth and how he found out that 'angels' had given the course to Earth to the Colonials thereby proving that Earth existed. It took a lot of convincing to get Lucifer to follow the Colonial Fleet passively so that they would lead them to Earth, he recalled. Lucifer had wanted to defeat the Humans at the first opportunity, the IL was hungry for glory, and the favor of the Imperious Leader.

 _Well, here we are_ , he thought. _Earth is not what Adama was hoping for_ , he reflected happily. _If this is truly the Earth._ The Gamma band transmissions that they had picked up almost by accident proved that. The Cylons and the Colonials had long given up on the Gamma band. If it wasn't for a fire in the communications suite that had shorted out the receiver they would never had known the planet's state of development. _They barely had space flight! Easy pickings_ , he thought. But, as soon as they had arrived, their patrols had detected alien ships, but only by their drive signatures, shadowing their every move. _Why can't we detect the alien ships themselves?_ Baltar thought with concern.

Fifteen centons later, the two BaseShips tasked for the attack left Jupiter orbit and began moving towards the inner system.

0

7:40a.m. – The Galactica's Bridge

Apollo finished a short conversation with one of the flight controllers on the lower level of the bridge. He then quickly ascended the steps to the command station to speak with Colonel Tigh. "Colonel, the Jupiter patrol is returning early. They report contact with Cylon forces. They will be landing in five centons."

"Omega, alert all ships in the Fleet," Tigh ordered Omega.

"Yes sir," he replied and started making the calls.

"Apollo," Tigh began. "Call Commander Adama to the bridge; alert all pilots for duty; prepare all fighters for launch; and launch the ready force back towards Jupiter. They are to report on any Cylon approach."

"Yes sir," he replied.

"And have all ships assume defensive posture."

"Sir.'

Five centons later, Adama arrived on the bridge just as the patrol landed. "Well, Commander," Tigh said. "You were right to suspect it all these yahrens. It looks like the Cylons have followed us all the way here to Earth."

"I wish I wasn't right, Tigh," Adama replied. "Let's make sure that they don't destroy the Earth like they did the Colonies. What is the status on their attack force?"

"Unknown at this time," Tigh replied. "Our patrol only spotted a Cylon patrol. The Cylons may not attack immediately. I just launched the ready force towards Jupiter." He gestured at the plotting board. "They will report if the Cylons are attacking or not."

"Very well, Tigh. Recall all our outer patrols and alert our inner patrols to the Cylon presence. The ready force is not to scout for a Cylon attack past the large asteroid. They are to set up a screen there. I don't want them out of supporting distance from the Fleet. All scanners to maximum sweep. I don't want any Cylon ships to approach without our knowing about it," Adama ordered.

9:00 a.m.

Eighty centons later, Vipers from Green Squadron were deployed and waiting for the Cylons near the asteroid Ceres. They didn't have to wait long. " _Galactica_ , this is Green Leader," Captain Jolly radioed in. "My scanner shows Cylons approaching at 1/4th light speed. It looks like two BaseShips. They have spotted us and are launching their fighters."

"Maintain contact and report their movements. Defensive action is authorized," the _Galactica_ flight controller radioed back. She then rose from her chair, turned, and called out to the command deck, "Commander, Green squadron is in scanner range of a Cylon force. They report that they are approaching at 1/4th light speed."

"If the Cylons maintain course and speed they will arrive in 30 centons," Omega said after making a calculation on his computron.

"It's not often we caught them with this much advance notice, Commander," Tigh stated with some optimism.

"That's true," Adama replied. "Let's take advantage of the situation. Signal all ships to form defensive formation Alpha, and launch all fighters. I want all squadrons in formation per defense plan Alpha when the Cylons arrive."

"Yes, Father," Apollo replied. "I'll join them. We'll need every pilot we have." He then departed the bridge heading towards the launch bays.

A moment later Captain Jolly called in again, " _Galactica_ , this is Green Leader. Only one BaseShip is launching fighters. The other is changing course."

Omega checked his scanner readings again and said, "The second Cylon BaseShip is now on course to pass a fair distance from our position."

"Commander," Tigh remarked. "I think that they are scouting the Solar System. We can't let them. They'll find the Earth."

"Order Silver Spar squadron to intercept the second BaseShip," Adama ordered. "Have them force the BaseShip to stop and deploy their fighters. Full-scale assault."

"We don't have enough force to fight two BaseShips," Tigh said with concern.

"I know, but we don't have any choice," Adama replied. "We have to prevent the Cylons from finding Earth."

While Green squadron performed a fighting withdrawal from the asteroid Ceres, Silver Spar squadron left their defensive position to intercept the flanking BaseShip. Twenty five centons, later they reached the enemy vessel.

0

In the control center of BaseShip _Seventeen,_ a Cylon noticed the approaching Vipers on its scanner. "Colonial fighters approaching," it called to its leader.

"Slow to combat speed," Detester, the IL Cylon in charge of the BaseShip replied. "Launch two phalanxes of fighters and activate all defensive armament."

"By your command," the first Cylon replied.

"And inform Commander Lucifer."

"By your command. Alpha and Beta phalanxes, to the launch bay."

0

The Cylon actions were noticed by the approaching Colonial fighters. " _Galactica_ , this is Silver Spar Leader," Captain Bojay said. "We are approaching the second Cylon BaseShip. They are slowing and deploying fighters, but they are not changing course!"

The _Galactica_ flight controller radioed back. "Your orders are to maintain contact and report their movements. Preserve your force. Defensive action is authorized." The controller then called up to the command deck. "Commander, Silver Spar Leader reports they could not force the second BaseShip to change course."

"Confirmed," Omega said after checking his instruments. "The second is still on course towards the other side of the solar system, but at a slower speed. I am reading that they have launched about half of their fighters to engage Silver Spar squadron."

"At least we have gained some time," Tigh remarked.

Adama, with a grim look of determination, met Tigh's eyes and said to Omega, "Set an intercept course for the second BaseShip. The _Galactica_ with Blue and Red squadrons will reinforce Silver Spar squadron in their attack. All remaining fighters are to stay here and defend the Fleet."

"Yes sir," Omega replied.

0

Cylon scanner operators on BaseShip _Seventeen_ detected the _Galactica_ as it left its defensive position and began moving towards them. One Cylon turned to its leader. "Two squadrons of Colonial fighters and the _Galactica_ are approaching at high speed."

"It appears that the _Galactica_ will not allow us to scout this system," the IL Cylon said to itself. "Very well, launch all remaining fighters and change course to rejoin BaseShip _Eight_ ", Detester ordered.

"By your command," the scanner operator and several other Cylons replied.

0

"Commander, the second BaseShip is turning back. She's changing course to rendezvous with the first and is launching their remaining fighters," Omega said.

"It appears we stopped them," Tigh said to Adama.

"Yes, now let's lead them back towards the Fleet. Right now we are too spread out. Signal our squadrons to conduct a fighting withdrawal back towards the Fleet."

"Yes sir," Omega replied.

0

9:25a.m.

Over the next few centons the _Galactica_ with Blue, Red and Silver Spar squadrons fought their way back towards the Fleet and Cylon BaseShip _Seventeen_ met up with BaseShip _Eight_. Both fighter forces broke contact to reform for the final onslaught. Almost six hundred Cylon Raiders lined up to face a little under a fourth as many Vipers.

On the _Galactica_ a scanner crewman on the lower bridge level saw something on his screen: large Tylium drive signatures sunward. He called up to the command deck. "Commander, scanners are showing contacts approaching from the inner system! I can't get a fix, but they are definitely Tylium drive signatures.

"Confirm that contact," Adama ordered.

Omega checked his scanner readings again. "Contact is confirmed, Commander," he said. "Only strong Tylium drive signatures. I am picking up two groupings." He worked at his controls for another moment. "Differential analysis shows that the contacts are decelerating for an intercept at our position."

"Send it to the board," ordered Adama. He studied the plot a moment. "Re-deploy Blue squadron to face these new contacts. Tell Apollo to go with them," Adama ordered. "Lords of Kobol, this is just what we need."

"Maybe they are the aliens our patrol spotted yesterday," Tigh commented.

"Maybe," Adama said. "But, we can't take the chance against their being hostile."

"The alien ships continue to slow," Omega said. "I'm now receiving multiple small drive signatures emanating from the largest contact." Tigh took a close look at Omega's scanner screen.

"My guess would be a carrier craft launching either missiles or fighters," Tigh surmised.

"Several of the smaller contacts just lit up high powered scanners," Omega announced.

0

"New sensor contacts," the Cylon scanner operator on BaseShip _Seventeen_ announced. "Large Tylium drive signatures detected sunward of the Colonial Fleet. Deceleration profile detected."

"Are you able to identify them from the scanners?" Detester asked.

"Negative, drive signatures only. Now detecting multiple small Tylium drive signals emanating from the largest contact."

"Alert our fighter force and BaseShip _Eight_ ", Detester ordered.

"By your command," the scanner operator and several other Cylons replied.

0

9:30a.m.

" _Galactica_ , this is Viper Lead," Apollo radioed after the aliens had approached to within a hundred kilometrons of the Fleet and Blue squadron had deployed facing them. "I have visual contact with the approaching alien ships. I can barely see them. They are all black! My scanner is still blank, just faint drive signatures."

"In-coming communication from the alien ships," Omega said.

"Attention Colonial Fleet!" a Human voice called out in accented Caprican. "Do not engage Cylon forces! Repeat. Do not engage Cylon forces! We will be launching anti-fighter missiles. Repeating …"

Adama and Tigh gave each other a puzzled look. _Who are they and why are they speaking Colonial Standard, and not an Earth language?_ Adama thought. Then he made his decision. "Let them pass through the Fleet. If they want first strike on the Cylons then let them," Adama ordered.

A moment later Omega gave another update. "Sir, the larger alien ships are passing the Fleet now. Their fighters, if that is what they are, have moved ahead. The Cylons have reformed into one large group that is about to engage our fighters."

"Pull all our fighters back now and have Apollo follow the alien fighters and tell us what he can about them," Adama ordered.

After receiving the new orders, Apollo broke off from Blue squadron and rendezvoused with one of the alien fighters. " _Galactica_ , this is Viper Lead. I am next to one of the alien fighters now. It's still not on my scanner! I'm close enough to see the pilot. He looks Human! Their fighters are twice the size of a Viper; with large delta wings, twin tails, and smaller wings forward. I count about a hundred fighters. Most are in a leading group and some are behind. There are also some larger, shuttle sized ships with them that are emitting very strong scanner signals. I'm following them in."

"Can you transmit visuals, Apollo?"

"Transmitting."

Tigh, Adama, and Omega looked at the transmitted image of the alien, _human_ fighter. They saw that it was indeed pitch black, rakish, and very angular. It only had two engines, but they were _much_ larger than a Viper's. The craft's cockpit windows were tinted with a gold color.

0

The Cylons also noticed the odd Colonial maneuvers. In the Wing Leader's Raider, the pilot reported to its Wing Leader sitting behind it. "Colonials Vipers are retreating, unknown scanner signals are targeting our formation, and our scanners are being jammed." _  
_  
"Activate countermeasures and proceed with the attack," the Gold Cylon wing leader ordered.

"By your command," the pilot replied.

0

On the _Galactica_ , Omega provided another scanner update. "Commander, all our Vipers have redeployed before the Fleet in one large group."

Then Apollo radioed in. "This is Viper Lead. We are 20 microns from contact with the Cylons…wait…Now I have scanner contact with the unknown fighters! Missile launch! They are firing missiles at the Cylons!" Apollo noted how weapons bays on the alien fighters had opened and each had launched an anti-fighter missile. Nearly a hundred missiles flung themselves at the approaching Cylon fighters. Apollo lost scanner contact with the unknown fighters as soon as their weapons bay closed again.

0

In the lead Raider, the pilot reported to its wing leader. "We are being attacked. Small missiles are tracking and approaching our formation." The Cylons took evasive action as the missiles closed and destroyed most of their targets. "Scanner contact with missile carrying fighters has been lost," the lead pilot reported again. "Unable to reacquire. Only faint drive signatures show on sensors. They are not Colonial Vipers."

"Initiate barrage fire against Colonial and unknown targets. Use best sensor targeting for Tylium drive signatures. Damaged ships are to return to base ship _Seventeen_."

0

On the _Galactica,_ Omega checked his scanners after Apollo's report. "Commander, scanners show missile strikes in the Cylon force," Omega reported. "I read a large number of Cylons fighters damaged or destroyed. About a sixth of their total force. The alien fighters are continuing to close with the Cylons.

Just then Apollo called in again. "Missile Launch again! Unknown fighters are continuing to close with the Cylons. I'm going in with them! Call our squadrons to join in!"

0

On base ship _Eight_ the fighter controller reported to its leader, IL Cylon Specter, "Our squadrons are being attacked by alien forces and are taking heavy losses."

"Recall all our fighters," Specter ordered. "Once our fighters are back on board, retreat back to the fifth planet. Inform base ship _Seventeen_."

"By your command," various Cylons replied.

0

Back on the _Galactica_ , Omega made another report. "Sir, the Cylons have suffered heavy casualties from missile fire, approximately one third of their force. Cylon fighters are disengaging and returning to their base ships. The alien fighters are not pursuing." The bridge crew erupted into cheers when they saw the Cylons withdrawal.

"Recall all squadrons but Gold and rearm them as soon as possible," Adama ordered with a relieved expression. "Leave Gold out there until we are sure the Cylons will not be back soon. I want vigorous patrols between Earth, Mars, and Jupiter."

As the bridge crew of the _Galactica_ settled down, the alien fleet contacted them again. "Commander," Omega said. "We're receiving another voice communication from the alien fleet."

"Put it on the speaker," Adama ordered. Omega adjusted the communications panel on his station.

Again in acceptable, though accented Colonial Standard, they heard, " _Galactica_ , this is the _Sovetskiy Kosmicheskiy Flot_ , Soviet Space Navy, Carrier _Moskva_ communications officer. Our commanding officer and some of his staff would like to meet with your commander, and discuss options for dealing with the Cylons. Repeat..."

"Send this," Adama said. "Please express our gratitude to your commander. He has our welcome and may meet us here at his convenience. Landing bay Alpha will be prepared for their arrival. We will signal you when it is ready." 

"Very well," The _Moskva_ communications officer replied.

"I want a full security presence down there," Adama ordered.

"I'll see to it," Tigh replied.

"Lords of Kobol," said Adama, aloud to himself. "What is all this?"

"Perhaps another…miracle, Commander?" Tigh replied over his shoulder.

"Perhaps, Tigh. Perhaps."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 16, 2004

Morning

After the _Galactica_ recovered all her Vipers, aside from Gold Squadron, Alpha landing bay was prepared for the arrival of the shuttle from the _Moskva_. Guards from the black uniformed Colonial Security were positioned at strategic points as a precaution, while the pilots went to debrief. In addition, Colonial Security formed an honor guard between where Adama and Apollo were to stand and where the shuttle would be waved to a stop. Tigh remained on the bridge, though the reception was scanned to all view screens. Clearance was transmitted to the _Moskva_ that the landing bay was prepared for the arrival of their shuttle, and she launched immediately. When it was on approach to the landing bay the bay landing controller called out over the speakers, "Stand by for shuttle arrival."

Apollo was the first to see it. "There they are," he said.

The shuttle touched down, decelerated, and followed a launch bay crewman to its parking place, where it shut down its engines. The shuttle appeared much like a conventional Earth aircraft. It was smaller than its Colonial counterpart, and all black; with a large delta wing, cylindrical body, single vertical tail and twin aft fuselage-mounted engines. A moment later the hatch, located on the left side, below the cockpit, opened, a ladder was lowered, and several men disembarked. First, a dozen men all dressed in black combat fatigues and helmets, and armed with laser rifles, disembarked and took up guard positions around their shuttle. Adama could see that the men were clearly all well trained security specialists. He saw that they scanned everything around them and identified all the Colonial Security members in the landing bay. They were on guard, but were also careful not to present a threatening posture, particularly toward any of the Council Security men or the Colonial Fleet officers and crew near them.

Once the armed team's leader gave the all clear, more men disembarked. The first of this group was an average-height man with brown hair. He and the four officers that followed him wore khaki uniforms with black knee boots. All also wore wide brimmed hats with a prominent red band. Centered on the front of the band was a red star. When they were all on the deck the _Galactica_ 's honor guard saluted. The first man relied with an odd gesture, he sharply brought his right hand up to his forehead at an angle, fingers straight, then sharply dropped his hand to his side; he then walked towards Adama and Apollo, the other four followed him.

 _Who's that last man?_ Apollo asked himself. _He looks familiar.  
_  
"Welcome aboard the _Galactica_ ," Adama said with his hand extended. "I'm Commander Adama and this is my son and strike leader, Colonel Apollo."  
 _  
_The first man clasped Adama's hand in an Earth style handshake. In acceptable Caprican he spoke. "I am Sky Marshall Vladimirov of the Soviet Space Fleet and these men are my personal staff…

Before he could continue with his introductions, Apollo finally realized who the Soviet officer at the back of the group was. "Starbuck!" He ran over to tackle him in a bear hug. "Hades Hole, Starbuck!" The Soviet security men stiffened, but did not otherwise react to Apollo's approach.

"By all that's holy, it is Starbuck," Adama said in amazement.

"I'm glad to see you again too," Starbuck said while returning the hug and patting Apollo on the back. "Ya miss me?"

Vladimirov turned to Adama and said, "What do you think of my surprise?"

"I am at a loss for words," Adama said while shaking his head in disbelief. "He disappeared so long ago that we all thought he was lost forever." Adama smiled while watching the reunion of the two old friends. "Hello, Commander," Starbuck called a moment later, with a big smile on his face. "Fancy seeing you in this galaxy."

"Please let me continue with my introductions," Vladimirov continued with a slight smile while indicating the other three men next to him. "This is my Operations Officer, Colonel Sergey Grigoryovich Argeyev. This is the _Moskva_ 's flight regiment Commander, General Yuriy Alexeiovich Voskov. This is General Vladmir Borisovich Kontarsky, the Soviet Space Fleet's political officer. _Colonel_ Starbuck is our Colonial Liaison Officer."

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Adama said after shaking hands all around. _Political Officer?_ Their organization's name also ringing some bells in his memory, particularly about the Earth briefing papers that Dr. Wilker had provided. "Please follow me to the conference room. There is much we need to discuss."

"Indeed, please lead the way," Vladimirov replied. Two of the armed men began to follow the Soviet officers. The leader of the Council Security force began to object.

"Sorry, but you'll have to surrender your weapons before you go further."

The two Soviet bodyguards just glared back and tightened their grip on their laser rifles.

"Allow them to proceed," Adama ordered while pointing at two of the Council Security members to follow. "You and you, follow us."

"But, Commander?" After Adama gave them another glare. "Yes, sir," the lead Council Security guard said while stepping aside.

A few minutes later, after riding several turbo lifts and trams, the group arrived at the main conference room behind the bridge. There, Colonel Tigh met them. While they were finding their seats, Tigh reported to Adama. The security men, both Colonial and Soviet, took up guard positions around the room, each team near their charges.

"Commander, the Cylons continue to retreat back to the fifth planet. Our patrols are monitoring that area in case they try to attack again. I have the casualty report from the battle." Tigh handed Adama a piece of paper. Adama's face saddened as he read the report.

"How many," Vladimirov quietly asked. He understood that look.

"We lost a pilot at the large asteroid and another two intercepting the second baseship and fighting our way back to Mars," Adama replied. _  
_  
Vladimirov then said, "Commander, we are sorry for your losses. We got here as fast as we could."

"I appreciate your sympathies, Sky Marshall," Adama replied. "But why didn't you contact us sooner?"

Vladimirov looked Adama straight in the eye. "We weren't ready. We were running patrols when your fleet entered the Solar System. As soon as we detected the Cylons following you, we began to activate our ships and prepare for battle. This took some time, and it was deemed by our senior leadership council that the element of surprise, as much as we could obtain of it, was important for the first confrontation with the Cylons."

"I see," Adama said. "We _are_ grateful for your intervention. Our losses would have been much higher without your help. Still, explanations are in order." _  
_

"Indeed," Vladimirov began. "Twenty five years…uh, yahrens ago Starbuck was forced to make an emergency landing on Earth. Fortunately, he landed at a highly secure airfield in the Soviet Union. Once we determined who he was and why he was on Earth, actions were taken to both keep his presence on Earth a secret and to create a force to protect the Earth, and to help protect you, from the Cylons.

"So, the peoples of Earth do not know of your space fleet?" Adama asked with skepticism.

"Our political leadership was specifically warned that should the knowledge of the existence of the Cylons and Colonials, and their level of technology, become widely spread that society on Earth would be greatly affected, probably to the brink of nuclear warfare. Our existence and yours are secrets that we intend to keep," Vladimirov replied.

"Well, we want to thank you for coming to our support when the Cylons attacked. I am sure Starbuck told you what happened to our home worlds. It would be very unfortunate if the Cylons were to devastate the Earth as they did the Colonies."

 __"Commander," Starbuck began. "It was the beings on the Ship of Lights who sent me ahead of the Fleet to the Earth. They told me that they realized that the Cylons would eventually follow the Fleet to Earth and that Earth needed to be prepared. We've worked hard over the last twenty five years…yahrens to get ready."

 __"We are more than capable of standing up to the Cylons," Vladimirov added. __

"That is something else I wanted to talk about," Adama began. "Your ships were completely undetectable to our scanners. We could only detect your drive signatures. Presumably they are undetectable to the Cylons as well."

"Correct," Vladimirov simply said. "They are effectively cloaked from your and the Cylons' standard scanning equipment."

The following silence in the chamber spoke for itself, so Adama changed the subject. "Perhaps we should now discuss possible joint operations against the Cylons. Potential goals would be protection of the Earth, protection of the Fleet, the destruction of Cylon assets, and removal of the Cylons from the Solar System."

"We agree with those goals," Vladimirov replied. "We have the Solar System monitored. When the Cylons decide to make another attack, we will be ready. Colonel Argeyev?"

 __The Soviet officer stood from his chair. "Right now the Cylons have four base ships in the Solar System," Argeyev began. Adama put up a holoscan of the entire system, and Argeyev resumed. "Two are currently in orbit around Jupiter's moon Ganymede. The ones that attacked you recently will probably rejoin them there. Our long-range scouts have also reported that there is a Cylon supply convoy coming into the solar system on course to rendezvous with the base ships near Jupiter. It is our opinion that their first attack was a reconnaissance in force to scout out the Solar System. We believe that they will now conclude that they have a new enemy which is allied to the Colonials, which is true, and they will attack again as soon as their re-supply is finished, this time with all four baseships, fully replenished." _  
_  
The Colonials looked at Argeyev with alarm. "Four base ships," Tigh exclaimed. "We haven't faced that many Cylons for over 25 yahrens, and only then with the help of another battlestar." Tigh referred to the long lost Battlestar Pegasus and her headstrong commander, Cain.

"Commander Adama," Vladimirov began. "We have to consider all contingencies in our operations against the Cylons. Which officer handles your operations and planning? I think it best if he and Colonel Argeyev talk this over. We have some operations proposals on which we would like to have their input."

"Colonel Tigh, would you please go over these plans and brief me afterwards," Adama ordered.

"Right away, Commander," Tigh replied. "Colonel Argeyev, please come with me to my office." Tigh and Argeyev both arose and left the conference room. _  
_  
Starbuck turned to Vladimirov. "Sir, if you don't need me right away there is someone I need to talk to." Apollo realized he was talking about Cassiopeia and so did Vladimirov.

"Go ahead, Colonel. Report back here afterwards."

"Yes, sir," Starbuck replied.

As Starbuck rose from his chair, Apollo stood up and said, "I'll take you to her."

General Kontarsky also rose from his chair. "I too would like to see your Life Center. Perhaps there are techniques that we can learn from you to help with our own medical care."

"Sure," Apollo said while leading the way out of the conference room. As they were leaving Adama, Vladimirov, and Voskov began talking about logistics.

As Apollo, Starbuck, and Kontarsky walked towards the Life Station Apollo said, "It broke Cassie's heart when you were lost. It took her a couple of yahren to get over it. She has since moved on with her life. She took over from Doctor Salik as Chief Physician in the Life Center. He's gone now. She should be on duty now. Starbuck..." he stopped, turned to face his old wingman. "She has also sealed now, and has a family." 

For a moment, Starbuck felt like he was kicked in the gut. Of course Cassie had moved on. It was logical, yet, the old feelings had lingered all through twenty-five yahrens.

"Apollo," Starbuck said. "I'm glad that she got over me. It took me quite a while to get over her, but I did. I have a wife and family too. Me with four kids, would you believe it?" Starbuck paused in his steps to pull out his wallet to retrieve a picture. "This is my wife, Anastasia, my two boys, Alexander and Ivan, and my two girls, Svetlana and Natalia. Alexander is one of our pilots."

Apollo looked at the fine family Starbuck had finally had, never had he expected that carefree Starbuck would have settled down like he had just shown. "Nice looking family, pal," he commented.

"They are," Starbuck replied with a wistful smile. "Still, I just wanted to see Cassiopeia once to tell her that everything is going to be ok, and that I am glad that she is still alive after all these years. I think she deserves that." Behind the two Kontarsky nodded to himself. _Good!_

"How are you and Sheba?" Starbuck then asked.

"Well, we got sealed too, not too long after you disappeared, actually. We have a son and a daughter together. They are both warriors. Boxey is a warrior too, in Blue Squadron. Sheba is the leader of Red squadron, and could still fly your pants off."

"Great, I can't wait to meet them. When this fracas is finally over we have to get all the old crew back together for a party."

"That sounds like a plan. Well, here we are. Ready?" Starbuck nodded his head then Apollo opened the door and they entered the Life Center. They saw that the door to Cassie's office was open and walked up to it. Cassie looked up from her work and saw Apollo approach first. "Hi, Apollo," she said. "Is it true that we were assisted in the last battle by a fleet from Earth?"

Apollo couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it's true. In fact I have an officer here from the Earth fleet that wants to meet you and another that wants a tour," he said. Then Starbuck took a step closer to the door to her office.

"Apollo, I am busy here," Cassie said. "The wounded, not to mention all the evals. Why would one of their officers want to…?" She looked closer at the smiling Soviet officer with short-cropped, graying blonde hair. "Ohhhh!" she said, obviously taken aback by the sight before her. For a moment, she couldn't get a word out, then she jumped up, ran around her desk to Starbuck, and tackled him in a ferocious bear hug. "Starbuck, I can't believe it is you," she said while crying.

Starbuck hugged her back. "Hey, did you miss me?"

"Starbuck, can't you ever be…"

"You're right," he replied, face going serious. "I can barely believe I'm here, in the LifeStation, with you again, Cassie. Lords of Kobol, I never thought I would ever see you again either. Twenty five yahrens is a long time," he quipped.

"You have no idea, Starbuck," she said, pretending there were no tears on her cheek. She looked from him, to Apollo, to Kontarsky. "Well, come on. I'll show you around."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 16, 2004

Late Morning

Word that a fleet from Earth had arrived and helped the Colonials in the last battle spread quickly through the Fleet. Yet, an air of mystery hung over the Fleet's new allies. The inability of the ships of the Fleet to detect the newcomers on their scanners and only fleeting visual contact with them only exacerbated the sense of mystery that was being generated.

While Adama, Vladimrov, and Voskov and were in their meeting, the Council of The Twelve members got word of what happened in the battle and quickly agreed to meet on the Galactica. When the councilors arrived a bridge officer called to announce that Council members were on board and were heading to the main conference room. Adama then called for Tigh, Argeyev, Apollo, Starbuck and Kontarsky to return to the conference room. The officers arrived shortly before the Council members did.

As they entered the conference room Adama and the other officers in the room stood up. "Welcome," Adama said. "You came quicker than I could summon you."

"Adama, surely you know we would come as soon as the emergency was over," Sire Uri said smoothly.

"Of course," Adama replied. "When everyone has taken their seats, I'll call the Council into session and introduce to you these officers from the Soviet Space Navy."

The Colonial and Soviet officers surrendered the table so that the councilors could take their seats. The councilors went to their customary chairs and sat down, all the while giving the Soviet officers and the two Soviet guards disconcerted glances. Never minding that their own guards outnumbered both the Soviet officers and their guards. Adama remained standing for a moment and said, "This session of the Council of Twelve in now in session. I believe the first order of business is to provide the Council a report on the recent battle and then introduce our guests. Colonel Tigh, would you please brief the Council on the last engagement?" _  
_  
Tigh stood up and told the councilors the sequence of events in the recent engagement from the first sighting of the Cylons near Jupiter, the arrival of the Soviet Space Navy forces, and how the Cylons were driven off.

After seeing the satisfied looks on the faces of the other councilors after Tigh had finished, Adama stood again. "Now I would like to introduce to you Sky Marshall Vladimirov and his staff."

Vladimirov approached the table near where Adama was standing while Adama sat down. "I am Sky Marshall Med Vladimirov. I am the commanding officer in charge of the Soviet Space Navy. My officers and I want to thank Commander Adama and his crew for the kind welcome he has given us. We have begun discussions for joint operations against the Cylons. My men and I are available for any questions you might have during your meeting, but please know that we must be about our business of defeating the Cylons and ejecting them from the Solar System."

Sire Uri then stood up. "Sky Marshall Med Vladimirov, on behalf of the Council of the Twelve and the Colonial peoples I want to express our gratitude for the aid you have given us in our time of need." Uri looked around at the other councilors and saw the smiles and nods and continued. "To that end, I and the other Council members would like to hear what was discussed regarding future actions against the Cylons and the settlement of our people on Earth once the immediate threat of the Cylons is dealt with." Uri then recognized a warrior that had caused him many problems in the past. "Also, please tell us how Lieutenant (?) Starbuck is still alive and wearing your uniform?"

Starbuck stepped to Vladimirov's side and whispered quickly in his ear. The Sky Marshall gave an understanding nod before continuing. "Sire Uri and members of the Colonial Council, like I said, we are just beginning our discussion on how to defeat the Cylons. No definitive plans have been established yet. As for the settlement of your people's on Earth, we have a number of proposals, but again, these need to be negotiated. To discuss them before the Cylons have been dealt with is premature. I'll let _Colonel_ Starbuck tell his own story." With that Vladimirov surrendered the stage to his Colonial liaison.

Starbuck stood before the assembled Council for a silent moment before reaching into his jacket to pull a Havana #5 cigar from an inside pocket. He just held it in his left hand while contemplating lighting it or not. He spared a look at Sire Uri then, with a barely noticeable smile, he spoke.

"Sires and Siresses… Sire Uri, it is a _pleasure_ to see you again after all these yea… yahrens." Uri silently harrumphed, his way of telling his one-time nemesis to get on with it. Starbuck just lit his cigar and took a pleasure full drag on it. "My story…well my disappearance was caused by the Ship of Lights picking me up when I was on patrol with Cap, uh Colonel Apollo." The Council members all started at that news, Adama and Apollo remained stoic since they had already heard it. The other Soviet officers just sat quietly and enjoyed Starbuck's spectacle.

"The Seraphs told me that the Cylons would follow the Fleet to the Earth, and that the Earth was not at a state of development to defend themselves when we and the Cylons showed up. Nor would they be for some time. So, they sent me ahead with instructions to contact one of the Earth's governments and help them by sharing technology so they would be able to prepare a force to secretly defend the Earth."

He took another drag on his smoldering weed before continuing, blowing the aromatic blue smoke in Uri's direction. "We discovered a base, masterfully placed in a roofed over crater, on Earth's moon that contained ships and technology, left there, pristine and waiting, since the arrival of the Thirteenth Tribe, from Kobol, after the Exodus. Apollo saw his father shift in his seat, clearly very interested, but before he could speak Sire Uri again addressed the Council.

"Thank you, Colonel Starbuck for your explanation. Long ago the Seraphs came to our aid when we were being beguiled by the being known as Count Iblis. They removed that threat and also provided us with the course to Earth. It is heartening to know that they have foreseen our needs once we have reached the Earth. May the Lord be praised for His continued guidance. We will leave you to your work of developing a plan for dealing with the Cylons. Please provide us with updates of your plans as they are developed."

2:00 pm

Onboard the _Moskva_ , the pilot's briefing room resembled a small movie theater. Centered on the front wall was a large rear projection screen. Pictures of the small craft based aboard the _Moskva_ , the 1st Independent Shipboard Fighter/Bomber Regiment, were posted on the wall around the room. The regiment contained several types of craft. The majority, four squadrons of fifteen each, were MiG-31K fighter/interceptors. Unlike the MiG-31 developed for use on Earth as part of the maskirovka to hide the actions of the SKF, these had the full benefits of the technologies provided by Starbuck and his Viper, technologies recovered from the ancient Kobollian base, as well as the work of Dr. Baranovich and his team. They were highly maneuverable, high performance craft, much more so than the Colonial Vipers, but at a cost of slightly shorter combat sortie times. They also had active stealth and thought controlled weapons systems. Each was armed with a quartet of anti-fighter missiles in an internal bay and a pair of rapid fire lasers forward and a pair of smaller lasers in an aft turret, the rear defense pod. Fully thought controlled spacecraft were in an early stage of development.

The next craft that the _Moskva_ carried were a squadron of twelve attack craft based on the older Soviet Su-24, they were designated Su-24K. They were larger and less maneuverable than the Mig-31, but they also had active stealth systems and thought controlled weapons. In their case a combination of anti-fighter and anti-ship missiles, and a similar laser armament. The Su-24K was also the basis of the regiment's electronic warfare and long range tanker squadrons. There were five of each type of craft posted to the regiment.

The final picture showed the regiment's long range shuttles. These resembled more than anything a slightly oversized executive business jet. Five of them were modified with advanced scanners and sensors to conduct inflight spacecraft warning and control during battle to supplement the control center on the _Moskva_ or so that the _Moskva_ and her escorts need not expose themselves during long range operations. Five other shuttles had modular interiors that could be switched from bare cargo, vehicle, and crew transport or to space ambulances for medical evacuation of injured personnel to the Moon Base's hospital.

Seated in the briefing room were the pilots of the 2nd squadron of the _Moskva's_ fighter regiment. Most of the pilots were talking amongst themselves. A few were making a brave show. But, most were professionally talking about their last engagement with the Cylons and how they anticipated this patrol would go. One of the pilots seated closest to the hatch saw movement out in the passageway and jumped to his feet. "Attention on the Deck!" he ordered loudly. All of the flight crews jumped to their feet as the regimental commander, General Yuriy Voskov, entered along with Major Viktor Maresyev, the squadron commander, to give the patrol orders to the pilots.

"Good afternoon, comrades. At ease," Voskov said. The pilots took their seats.

Maresyev activated the main view screen at the front of the room while Voskov addressed the pilots. Maresyev projected a copy of the patrol orders on the screen.

"As you can see here," Voskov pointed toward the screen, "these are nearly the same as was proposed this morning to the Colonials. You will see only minor changes. Let's see how the Cylons react to our 'bait and hook' tactics."

Voskov continued, "Only half of you are flying to the Jupiter patrol area. The rest of you will be flying the remainder of the perimeter. Don't worry; you'll get your chance during the next rotation to fly the Jupiter area. During this patrol cycle, the _Galactica's_ Red squadron will be assisting in the 'bait and hook' in the Jupiter area and covering alternate sectors on the rest of the perimeter. They are being briefed right now. Those of you flying in Jupiter space today, double check the roster of who in Red squadron you will be working with. You are encouraged to get to know the pilots and work out any language difficulties on the way to your patrol areas. Some of our escort ships are redeploying to act as pickets so you will have navigation, refueling and forward rescue resources available if needed."

He paused briefly to see if anyone had any questions then said. "Alright then, let's show the Cylon tin heads what New Soviet Men are capable of! Squadron! Attention!" Voskov ordered. The men jumped to their feet. "Dismissed!" Maresyev then led his men to the Moskov's hanger deck.

0

At about the same time on the _Galactica_ , Colonel Apollo entered Red squadron's ready room to brief his warriors for their upcoming patrol. Captain Sheba, Apollo's wife, was a strict disciplinarian like her father, the missing Commander Cain. She had her pilots standing at attention when Apollo entered the hatch. He walked over to her, met her eyes and nodded. "At ease!" she commanded.

"Revised patrol orders, vectors, and coordinates will be transmitted to your Viper's navigation systems before you launch," Apollo began. "Those of you flying to the sector nearest the fifth planet, Jupiter, will be working with a Soviet squadron on this mission. The Commander and I have approved a new tactic that you are to implement while on patrol. The Soviet officers call it bait and hook." All of the warriors, including Sheba, gave Apollo puzzled looks.

"I'll explain," Apollo went on. "You will be working in teams of two with a team of Soviet fighters. Your teams will tempt a Cylon patrol into engaging in combat while the Soviets mask their exhaust by flying behind you. As you know they are otherwise undetectable to our scanners. As soon as the fight starts, the Soviet team will maneuver around and destroy the Cylon fighters while they are engaged with you. The object for our patrols over the next few days is to take out as many of their fighters as we can before they launch another massive attack."

Lieutenant Sabra raised her hand. "Yes, Lieutenant," Sheba said.

"Sir, the tactic sounds fine, though I don't like the idea of just being the bait, not that we can barely detect their ships."

"I expect you to account for a good amount of Cylons too," Apollo interjected. "As for being able to detect them…we'll we're working on that."

"But, sir, I am wondering how massive an attack the Cylons can make. They only had two base ships in this morning's battle," Sabra finished.

"The Soviets have told us that the Cylons have four base ships in the system," Apollo said.

"Four?" Sheba asked.

"That's right," Apollo said. "That is why we need to cut down on the number of fighters they have now before they can attack again."

"Are there any more questions," Sheba asked. Ensign Gibor raised his hand.

"Yes, Ensign," Sheba said.

"Which crews will we be working with?"

"Apollo held up a piece of paper. This is a roster of the Soviet crews, their call signs, and where they will be flying patrol today. Those of you working with a Soviet team will depart on the same vectors that they will. I expect each of you to contact your counterparts as soon as you start on your vectors and work out any communication issues. When you receive your vectors during pre-launch, the call signs will be in your data packages." Apollo handed the roster to Sheba.

"Are there any final questions?" Sheba asked. "No? Then you are dismissed. I'll meet you in Beta Bay."

0

The _Moskva_ was designed differently from the _Galactica_. Starbuck and the Soviet design team had reviewed the Colonial wars with the Cylons, and Earth history, particularly the Second World War and took the lessons learned and incorporated them into her design. She was only three fifths as long as the _Galactica_ , but almost as wide. She had a central cylindrical section with rectangular launch and landing bays protruding from each side. On the forward end of the cylindrical section was a large sensor suite. On the on upper and lower sides of the cylinder were defensive laser positions and missile batteries. Defensive batteries were also located on the upper and lower surfaces of the flight bays. Also, on top of the cylindrical section was a fairly large superstructure with additional sensors and command, control, and visual observation facilities for fleet and small craft traffic control.

Each flight bay had four decks. The upper most deck was the vertical landing and takeoff deck. It was here that most normal launch operations on the _Moskva_ took place. Small craft were prepared for launch on this deck and raised up through airlocks to the upper surface of the flight bay hull. The second deck was the upper hanger deck where maintenance and combat loading for some of the _Moskva's_ small craft took place. The third deck was the rear approach landing deck, like those on the Galactica. The lowest deck was the lower hanger deck where, like the upper hanger deck, maintenance and combat loading for some of the _Moskva's_ small craft took place. Each deck was connected to the others with elevators.

Outboard of the four decks were the launch platforms. Each deck had ten launch platforms. With all the launch platforms, eighty fighters or attack craft could be positioned for a mass launch. The craft would be lifted onto launch dollies and then their landing gear would be retracted. Airlocks separated the launch platform from the working decks. Outboard of each launch platform was a short launch tube with armored outer hatches that were only opened when a launch was imminent. The launch tubes were about half the length of those on the _Galactica_.

On the starboard upper and second decks, the crews of the 2nd squadron were settling into their cockpits after conducting their walk-arounds and talking with their crew-chiefs. Ahead of them the open doors of launch tubes beckoned.

"Start all systems," came the order from Major Maresyev over the radio.

The deck crewmen quickly finished their work, gave the flight crews a thumbs-up, and backed away from the fighters. The flight crews then went through their startup check lists. Moments later the whine of the engines from fifteen fighters filled the hanger decks. After checking their instruments, the pilots gave each crew-chief a thumbs-up to show them that everything is working fine. The crew-chiefs then saluted the pilots, and after they replied, they evacuated the launch platform area. The rear platform airlocks then closed. The launch controller came over the radio to ask for a final check. Each crew signaled that they were ready for launch. The flight controller activated the launch tube force fields to retain the _Moskva's_ atmosphere, opened the armored outer launch tube hatch, and began a launch count-down from ten seconds. At zero, the electromagnetic accelerators took each fighter and its launch dolly in sequence from a standstill to over a  
hundred kilometers an hour at the end of the launch tube. At the end of the tube the dollies released the fighters and were brought to a sudden stop at the end of their tracks while, one by one in rapid succession, the fighters continued on into space.

Fifty kilometers away, the Vipers of Red squadron left their launch tubes and changed course to head to their patrol areas. The 1st squadron also departed for their patrol areas. Within a few minutes, the Jupiter patrol teams had met up and began talking to each other. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - September 16, 2004 – Morning

Aboard baseship _Two_ , Baltar and Lucifer monitored the progress of baseships _Eight_ and _Seventeen_ as they conducted their reconnaissance of the inner system. They thought things were going well when Colonial forces detected their advance at the large asteroid and when the task force commander, IL Cylon Specter, ordered baseship _Seventeen_ to proceed on with their sweep of the inner system. Then the humans detected the movements of baseship _Seventeen_ and moved to counter them, first with fighters, then with the _Galactica_ herself.

At this point Baltar commented to Lucifer, "I no longer doubt that the third planet is Earth. Otherwise, why would Adama protect that planet so strongly, as primitive as it is? I think that they will not allow either baseship to proceed further into the system. Even at the risk of their entire military force."

"You may be correct, Baltar," Lucifer replied. "Further signal intercepts and reconnaissance will help confirm that it is indeed Earth."

"It is ironic indeed that Adama would travel all this way and then find out that Earth is such a primitive world," Baltar said with a chuckle.

Then the commander of baseship _Seventeen_ moved to rendezvous with baseship _Eight_. "Their combined fighter forces should occupy the Colonials long enough for one of the baseships to explore the rest of the inner system," Lucifer said to Baltar. "Four to one odds in fighters should be enough."

Then the Soviet Space Fleet moved to support the Colonial forces. The Cylons noted how they could not detect the SKF ships with their scanners, only their propulsion signatures. "Those aliens we have been spotting are working with the Colonials. I hope our force retreats," Baltar said to Lucifer.

"They should. But, first we need to know the capabilities of these aliens."

The engagement with the alien fighters was brief and a bitter surprise to Baltar. "Our losses are heavier that I would expect from the number of fighters that opposed us," Lucifer commented. "It is good that our supply convoy will arrive soon."

"Yes..." Baltar replied thoughtfully. "They use anti-fighter missiles and we cannot easily detect them. We need to come up with some way of countering their stealth and missile capability."

"Agreed," Lucifer replied. "Our force is returning. When they arrive I will convene a conference with the other baseship commanders. I'll also send a message to the Imperious Leader with the news and to ask if he and the home world staff have any methods that would be helpful in dealing with nearly undetectable, missile armed fighters, though at this distance a reply will take sectons."  
September 16, 2004 – Midday

An hour later, Base Ships _Eight_ and _Seventeen_ braked into orbit around the fifth planet's third moon. While repair crews and parts were transferred to them, their commanders shuttled over to Base Ship _Two_ for their conference with Lucifer and Baltar. The commander of baseship _Five_ was already aboard.

"By your command," IL Cylons Specter and Detester said as they entered Lucifer's command station and bowed slightly.

"Report on your reconnaissance of the inner system," Lucifer ordered.

Specter described the events of their reconnaissance and return from the area of the fourth planet. "Colonial and alien forces followed our retreat and they are sending out patrols to the area between the fourth and fifth planets," Specter concluded.

"Other than their use of missiles did you learn anything else from your contact with the alien force?" Lucifer asked.

"Obviously we cannot detect their ships or fighters," Detester answered "We can only detect their drive signatures, and weakly at that. We were unable to determine the performance of the alien fighters or the capabilities of their larger ships. We were able to determine that the aliens are actually humans. We detected ship to ship communications between them and the Colonials."

"What!" Baltar exclaimed while turning red. "I can't believe it! The third planet doesn't have a civilization capable of creating that fleet! They barely have spaceflight!"

"Calm yourself, Baltar," Lucifer ordered. "It does not compute that the humans that aided the Colonials are the same humans as those from the third planet. There must be another human civilization in this region of this galaxy at our level of technology."

"Do we search for this unknown planet then?" the fourth IL Cylon, Sinister, asked.

"No," Lucifer replied. "First, we deal with the Colonials and their allies here. Then, we destroy the human civilization on the third planet. What I want now is your suggestions on how to counter the human's stealth and missile capability."

"Our sensors picked up several different emissions from the missile armed fighters. We also could detect them when they were using active scanners and launching their missiles," Specter said. "In addition there were several larger, shuttle sized vessels accompanying those fighters that emitted very powerful scanner signals."

"That is correct," Detester said. "My fighters also experienced very strong jamming against their scanners. They had to resort to passive sensors and visual scanning. Perhaps we could counter-jam their signals. This would interfere with their scanners and their missile signals."

"Another tactic we could use is, when given equal opportunities, to target the missile armed fighters," Sinister said. "Each missile armed fighter undoubtedly carries multiple missiles. So, every time we destroy one of these fighters we decrease their chances to destroy our fighters."

"An excellent point," Lucifer replied.

"Do you have any suggestions, Baltar?" Lucifer asked. "Um...no, I don't. But, I have a question. From what direction did the alien fleet come from?"

"Their vector was from near this systems star," Specter answered.

"So, they could come from the third planet or from farther away in that general direction," Baltar said. "I suggest that we track any movement by the humans working with the Colonials as best we can with our patrols and long range scanners to determine their point of origin. We may even want to communicate with them. As you said, we will need to eliminate these humans after we deal with the Colonials and the ones on the third planet."

"You are correct in thinking about our strategic objectives, Baltar," Lucifer said. "The Colonials and these new humans are establishing patrols between their position and ours. So, prepare patrols with updated jamming frequencies and the new attack orders. I want to see how the changes suggested today increase our combat capabilities. I also want updated performance data and tactical intelligence on how these new humans operate and how they cooperate with the Colonials. You may return to your ships."

The other IL Cylons bowed slightly and said, "By your command," and left the room.

"May I be excused?" Baltar asked Lucifer. "I would like to go over the recorded signal intercepts from the third planet some more."

"Certainly, Baltar," Lucifer replied.

"By your command," Baltar said. Then he quickly bowed and left the room heading for the communication center. _Something is not right here_ , he thought to himself. _We have a primitive Earth and advanced humans that the Earth humans don't know about in the same system. The advanced humans have allied themselves with the Colonials. I know that Adama is defending the Earth. These other humans must also be defending the Earth. I doubt it, but, if the news broadcasts on Earth mention the recent battle, then I will know that the advanced humans and those on Earth are linked somehow. If not then these humans are from some other place as Lucifer said. I have to find out. I will have my vengeance against Adama and now is the time to get it. These new humans will not get in my way._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - September 16, 2004 - Early Afternoon

Adama's Journal: The recent engagement with the Cylons and the appearance of the Earth Soviet Space Fleet have both surprised and elated everyone in the Fleet. Without the help of the Earth forces there could have been serious loss of life amongst our warriors and an unknown amount of carnage in the civilian ships of the Fleet. Our ability to repel a similar assault in the near future would also have been seriously compromised.

The presence of Starbuck in the Soviet fleet was the greatest surprise of all. With Starbuck as one of their senior officers I am willing to try and do everything I can to make cooperation between our forces possible. The conference with their command staff was very fruitful. A patrol plan that combines Colonial and Soviet tactics has been put into action. The plan is to keep the Cylons completely distracted and to eliminate as many of their fighters in small unit actions as possible. Small unit actions are where we have the advantage, though with their stealthy, missile armed fighters, our Earth brothers also have a significant advantage in large battles. I have directed the designers on the foundry ship to look at arming our fighter force with missiles of this type.

The Fleet has redeployed to take advantage of the resources of our combined forces. The civilian ships were moved to the inner Mars-Sun liberation point. This will help conceal them from future Cylon attacks. The Soviets have assigned several of their smaller ships as escorts for them. The _Galactica_ will remain with the majority of the Soviet fleet near the outer Mars-Sun liberation point.

Now, we will wait to determine how the patrol actions do against the Cylons and to see what their reaction will be.

0

In the _Moskva's_ flight control center Starbuck leaned back in a chair next to the lead flight controller. He could feel the catapults launching the MiGs from 2nd Squadron for their patrol. _Frak! I wish I was going with them,_ he thought longingly. Long ago SKF leadership, at that time Andropov, Vladimirov, and Kontarsky, had agreed that Starbuck's role in the new Soviet military force was to provide intelligence on both the Colonials and Cylons, to help develop the new ships and small craft the SKF would need, and to help train their personnel, particularly the pilots. Later, after the arrival of the Colonials, he was to be the liaison between the Soviets and the Colonials. Starbuck was allowed to fly, but only for the early test flights of the new MiG-31Ks and Su-24Ks and for combat training of the pilots in space. His current role as liaison kept him from flying any actual combat missions.

 _How do I tell them_? he then asked himself. The last twenty years had many ups and downs for Starbuck. The first few years had him getting his bearings in the Soviet Union: setting up the SKF and winning the heart of Anastasia Baranovick. Yet, over the years, despite the favorable treatment he had received, there was an undercurrent of oppression he had felt among those around him, particularly the Baranoviches and the other Jewish members of the SKF team. He mentally extended this oppression to the whole of Soviet society as the KGB had their hands in all aspects of Soviet society and were directly involved in security for the SKF effort. Many times he cursed fate, or someone else he had dealt with, for causing him to crash land in the Soviet Union instead of the US, or one of the other, politically freer parts of Earth.

During those early years Starbuck had immersed himself into his work and his growing family as a way of ignoring what he saw and felt around him. Inwardly he cursed the inefficiencies of the Communist system. Many times shortages of consumer goods, food, or needed materials for the SKF occurred. He had also reached inside himself and retrieved all he remembered of his religious education in both the orphanage and the Academy chapel, supported by the Book of the Word that was part of his Viper's survival kit, and reconciled his faith with those he was now close to, both Jewish and Christian.

Then the political winds changed in the Soviet Union. Brehznev died in 1982 signaling the end of stability, really stagnation, and the eventual fall of the USSR. Starbuck and his SKF comrades did their best to keep their independence during the fall, the brief ascendency of Andropov as General Secretary did little to stabilize things. Andropov's deathbed orders to Vladimirov and Kontarsky led to the evacuation of all SKF personnel and their families to the moon base in 1985 as the Soviet Union was officially dissolved under Gorbachev. On the moon communism was maintained, though under a slightly more human face similar to Dubcek's "Socialism with a human face" during the abortive "Prague Spring".

Independence on the Moon held new challenges for the Soviets of the SKF. They had to become self-sufficient in virtually everything, a task made somewhat easier by the highly advanced Kobollian technology at their disposal, while continuing in their work toward creating a new fighting force to oppose the eventual arrival of the Cylons. By then the Baranoviches had perfected their stealth technology. It was immediately applied to their converted Tu-154 airliner shuttles. This allowed the SKF to send the transports down to the Earth, undetected, for needed supplies well-funded by their occasional trips to what Starbuck called the "Solid Gold Asteroid".

Despite the evacuation of the SKF and the granting of some freedoms the feelings of oppression in the SKF, though driven further below the surface, remained. The KGB maintained their grip on the Lunar Soviets. Starbuck had often thought about what would happen to the Colonials when they eventually arrived at Earth. He sat through many meetings of the SKF leadership council, now consisting of Vladimrov, Kontarsky, and General Maresyev. The need for secrecy and the SKF's independence and Soviet governance also prevented them from negotiating with Russia on the Colonial's eventual settlement on Earth. Starbuck had a planned alternative to where the Colonials could settle since the SKF's leadership was divided on this issue.

Long ago when the Moon Base was being explored he had been translating the logs of the base's commander. In them were records on the set up of automated stations in the Alpha Centauri system tasked with the terraforming of a world around each major star. Evidently, when the 13th Tribe had traveled to the Earth they had suffered a small navigation error and ended up in Alpha Centauri instead. Starbuck didn't think that was too bad for traveling thousands of light-years across the galaxy. The 13th Tribe quickly realized their mistake, but they also realized that Alpha Centauri had two worlds in the system's habitable zones. So, before they resumed their journey to Earth they diverted two of the systems smaller bodies to be moons for the two worlds, crashed multiple comets onto the worlds to correct their spins and to add water, set up atmosphere processing stations on each world, and finally seeded live on each world once they were stable enough to support their environments. Starbuck immediately realized, after a quick, all too perfunctory recon to the system, that the worlds of Alpha Centauri would be perfect for the Colonials to settle on. The largest planet around Alpha Centauri A was almost a perfect double for Caprica, lush and green, like an untouched paradise. He then promised himself that he would somehow inform whoever was leading the Fleet of this choice when he ever got a chance to do so.

0

Captain Sheba checked her instruments and called out to her wingman, "Gibor, we'll be in our patrol area in one centon."

"Confirmed," he replied.

Then Sheba heard over her radio, "This is _Udaloy_ Control. _Red Flight One_ , we copy you and _Team Five_ one centon or minute from your patrol area." The Soviet destroyer _Udaloy_ was stationed sunward from the joint patrol area near the asteroid Ceres.

" _Red Flight One_ is decelerating to patrol speed," Sheba responded.

Sheba and Gibor then decelerated from a quarter of light speed to twenty million kilometers per hour. Behind them the two crews of _Team Five_ did the same. When she reached her patrol speed and heading Sheba and Gibor started to watch their scanners intently while _Team Five_ put theirs into LPI, low probability of intercept, mode and linked their scanners together electronically to increase their range. LPI mode allowed the Soviet fighters to have active scanners but to not broadcast their location to everyone within light minutes.

 _Now we just have to wait to see if the Cylons will come out to play_ , Sheba thought to herself.

Meanwhile on board the _Galactica_ , Adama and Apollo were monitoring the patrols on the bridge. Tigh was asleep so he could take the night shift.

"Commander," Omega began. "Our patrols just arrived at their stations. I have the scanner readings from the Soviet destroyer _Udaloy_ on the main plot." Adama and Apollo looked at the display to see symbols representing the _Udaloy_ , the asteroid Ceres, and the Viper patrols. The Soviet patrols were undetectable.

"So, no contact with Cylons, Captain?" Adama asked.

"Not at this time, Sir," Omega replied. "All clear."

"The Soviets reported that Cylon fighters were leaving their base ships almost a centar ago," Apollo reported. "I suspect that they are either approaching our patrol space slower that we did or are patrolling closer to their position."

"We'll just have to wait then," Adama commented as the wait began. They would not have to wait long. 

0

While Starbuck was daydreaming the plot board in the _Moskva's_ flight control center changed. Then a voice erupted from the loud-speakers.

 _"New contact; bearing 265 by negative 2. Signal is moving from left to right. Designate contact as Raid One."  
_

"Signal the _Udaloy_ ," Voskov began while the plotting board was updated with the new information. "Get range data." A communications technician sent the message.

"General, the _Udaloy_ reports that the contact is from their passive sensors," the technician replied a moment later.

"Signal the _Galactica_ and all patrols," Voskov ordered. "Alert them about the contact. Then alert _Team Five_ to try and obtain range information and plot an intercept."

"Yes, Sir," the communications technician replied before sending out the signals.

0

 _Red Flight One_ and _Team Five_ received their warnings at about the same time along with navigation data. Captain Anatoly Vitruk, the lead pilot of _Team Five_ , commed Captain Sheba.

" _Red One_ , this is _Team Five_ _Leader_ , we just received an updated navigation package from the _Moskva_. They want us to investigate a possible Cylon contact."

"We just received a similar update _, Five Leader_. I suggest that we scan along the vector we were provided with to try and get a possible range. If we don't pick up the contact then we should proceed along that vector until we pick up the contact on our scanners." 

"Concur, _Red One_. The contact is obviously outward from our location. We are reorienting for a sensor sweep." 

All four ships changed their orientation so that their sensors could scan down the direction provided to them for maximum effect. 

" _Team Five_ , we have no contacts here," Sheba reported.

"Neither do we, _Red One_. Suggest that we change course to proceed down the contact vector."

"Agreed, Echo One."

The joint patrol altered their heading to approach the Cylon contact. 

0

"Commander," Omega began. "Our patrols reported they were outside sensor range from the Cylon contact. They are altering course to go down the contact vector from the _Udaloy_."

"Very well," Adama replied.

0

 __Tense minutes passed on the _Galactica_ and among the patrol crews. Then _Team Five_ reported, " _Red One_ , I have a sensor contact bearing negative 267 by negative 1." __

 _"Team Five,_ we don't have it yet. Have you triangulated for range yet?"

"I'm working on it now, standby."

A minute passed.

" _Red One_ , we have a range estimate of three point five million metrics; ten centons at our current speed." __

 _"Team Five,_ that range is outside our passive and active detection range," Sheba exclaimed. _How can they pick up the contact from such a long range?_ she asked herself. __

 _"Red One,_ the range to the contact is now three point two million metrics."  
 _  
_"Proceed on course to engage contact," Sheba ordered. __

Five more minutes passed then Sheba noticed something on her instruments.

"Sensor contacts; passive contacts only; the war book says they Cylon fighters," she reported. "I count four fighters"

"Concur, _Red One_ ," Vitruk replied. 

0

At the same time the Cylons onboard the lead Cylon fighter in the patrol _Red Flight One_ and _Team Five_ was closing in on detected the approaching human ships.

"Colonial Vipers approaching," the patrol leader said to its crew. "Notify base ship command and prepare to engage," it ordered.

"By your command."

0

" _Red One_ to _Red Two_ ," Sheba called. "After we make the first pass decelerate to combat speed."

"Will do," Gibor replied.

Another few minutes passed then the two opposing groups of fighters entered combat range. The Cylons began firing wildly expecting to get a random hit on one of the two Vipers. Sheba and Gibor began maneuvering evasively. Then, as quickly as it started, the high speed pass was over and both groups decelerated to combat maneuvering speed. The four Cylons split up to attack the Colonials separately. Sheba and Gibor also split up and began to maneuver for a shot at the Cylons. __

Sheba and Gibor used the superior maneuverability of their Vipers to each get behind a Cylon fighter. The other two Cylon fighters each tried to get behind the Colonial fighters.The Cylons, intent on destroying the Colonial fighters failed to notice the engine signatures of the Soviet MiGs who quickly moved into firing position on the two Cylons trying to attack the Vipers. A moment later Sheba first, then Gibor locked their weapons systems onto their targets and destroyed them with their lasers. _  
_  
"'Got one," Sheba reported.

"'Got the second," Gibor called back.

Two more explosions erupted as the Soviets destroyed the two remaining Cylon Raiders.

0

" _Red One_ reports the Cylon patrol engaged and eliminated," Omega reported. " _Red One_ and _Team Five_ are returning to their patrol station."

"Casualties?" Adama asked.

"They report full capabilities."

"Very well," Adama replied as he and Apollo exchanged grins.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - September 16, 2004 - Early Afternoon

On board Baseship _Eight_ , Specter was monitoring the base ship's status in the Control Center when the Gold Command Centurion walked over to it and reported, " _Patrol Group Five_ has failed to report in after reporting contact with enemy forces."

"Dispatch a response force to that sector to search for _Group Five_ and to destroy any enemy fighter patrols in that sector," Specter ordered.

"By your command," the Command Centurion replied and turned to the communications station to send the orders out.

0

An hour later another Cylon contact was detected by _Team Five_. "Red one, we have a sensor contact bearing 262 by zero. The signal strength is weak but increasing rapidly. The signature is from a Cylon scanner."

"We don't have it yet, _Team Five_ ," Sheba replied frustrated at the inability of her scanner to pick up the targets at long range. "Set course for an intercept," she added.

"Changing course to intercept," Captain Vitruk replied. 

0

Minutes later, the commander of the lead Cylon ship in the response force began to pick up the power signatures of the approaching Colonial fighters. "Colonial Vipers detected. Report contact to baseship command and prepare weapons systems."

"By you command," the pilot and gunner replied.

0

A minute later, Sheba's scanner picked up the rapidly approaching Cylon force. " _Team Fiv_ e, we are detecting the Cylons now," she reported.

" _Red One_ , we are now picking up multiple targets," Vitruk replied. "Our systems estimate sixteen Cylon fighters approaching."

" _Team Five_ , that is too many for us to handle. We should withdrawal."

"Negative, _Red One_ ," Vitruk called. "Maintain your position for the time being. Please stand by to either engage or withdrawal at our signal."

 _What are they up to?_ Sheba thought to herself. _Oh! That's right, their missiles!_

 _Team Five_ accelerated past the Vipers and closed with the Cylon force. Vitruk's wingman then called to his flight leader. "Approaching targets are now clear on my scanner."

"Activate missile guidance systems and prepare to fire." Vitruk ordered. "Four of sixteen targets selected."

"I have four more," Vitruk's wingman replied.

"Fire!" Vitruk ordered. At the speed of thought, the MiG's weapon's bays opened and each MiG fired four missiles at the approaching Cylon Raiders.

0

The moment the MiGs weapon's bays opened the MiGs showed up on the Cylon's scanners. "Missile fighters detected. Missile launch detected. Activate all jamming systems and take evasive action," the Cylon mission commander ordered.

"By your command," the commanders of each Raider replied.

0

"The targets aspects have changed and heavy jamming just came up," Vitruk announced. "Missiles have switched to home on jam mode."

The missiles closed the remaining distance to the wildly maneuvering Cylon fighters, closing in on their strong jamming signals, and began to impact among them. The eight Cylon fighters targeted exploded under the assault. The remaining eight moved to reform their formation.

" _Red One_ go to maximum acceleration. We're going in," Vitruk radioed to the other members of the patrol. The MiGs quickly closed with the recovering Cylon fighters.

" _Red Two_ , hit your turbos," Sheba ordered. _From four to one to two to one, I'm impressed_ , Sheba thought. _Red One_ raced to join _Team Five_.

"Switch to guns," Vitruk radioed to his wing man.

"Roger, guns are hot," he replied. 

0

The Cylons recovered from their wild maneuvering in time to detect the approaching Colonial fighters. "Units _Two_ , _Three_ , _Seven_ , and _Nine_ scan for and engage missile armed fighters. All other units engage approaching Colonial fighters," the Cylon commander ordered. The seven other Cylon fighters left in the force replied with a sequence of 'By your Command's. Then they opened fire on the approaching fighters.

"We're in for it now," Gibor complained while _Red Flight One_ began their deadly dance with twice their number of Raiders. _Team Five_ swiftly worked their way among _Red Flight_ 's opponents, each MiG moved stealthily behind a Raider and opened fire. In as many seconds two Raiders were destroyed.

0

"Missile fighter detected," the lead Cylon announced while reviewing its scanner readings of the MiG's exhaust signatures. "Reinforce attack on Colonial fighters and engage missile fighters," it ordered.

"By you command," the three other Raider commanders replied.

0

Sheba and Gibor each lined up on a pair of Raiders and erased them from existence as the remainder of the Cylon reaction force entered the fray. _Team Five_ took evasive action as Cylon lasers attempted to bracket their positions. Then they smoothly moved into position behind the two Raiders that were taking up firing positions on the Vipers of _Red One_. Again, explosions erupted in space as the MiGs of _Team Five_ destroyed their targets. Relieved from their defensive burden, Sheba and Gibor, were then able to quickly line up and fire their lasers against the last two Raiders in the Cylon reaction force. Two final explosions erupted to end the engagement.

"Status report," Sheba ordered. "I'm fully operational here."

"The tin heads winged me," Gibor began, "but the damage is minor. My right aileron is damaged and locked into position."

"We are out of missiles, but Team Five is fully operational," Vitruk called. "No damage." 

0

In the _Moskva_ 's flight control center Starbuck hear the radio calls on the room's loud speakers. A satisfied smile slowly spread across his face. The training and tactics he had provided the Soviet pilots had paid off, for now. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - September 19, 2004

Adama's Journal: Over the last several days the joint patrol operations with the Soviet Space Fleet against the Cylons have been very fruitful. On the first day we destroyed or put out of action over thirty Cylon fighters with only a couple of our fighters damaged.

The Cylons continued to patrol against us the second day after the battle over Mars and we destroyed over twenty more of their fighters. But, it seems that the Cylons had enough of the one-sided engagements and pulled back all of their outer patrols.

Then earlier today, they completely withdrew from the solar system. Sky Marshall Vladimirov and I concluded that they were going to rendezvous with their supply convoy.

Now, with the Cylons out of reach rearming at their convoy, we wait with deadly anticipation for the next Cylon attack.

0

Aboard Baseship _Two_ – Late evening

It was late and Baltar was having a difficult time getting to sleep. Normally, because his schedule was always the same, he had little trouble. But, with the re-supply operation underway he knew that the next attack on the Colonials and their allies would get underway soon and this was making him nervous.

 _Blast Adama and his new friends_ , he thought to himself while going over again how Adama's new allies, with their barely detectable ships, new tactics, and weapons, had seriously eroded the Cylons fighter strength. Finally, after a few more minutes, Baltar began to sleep. Normally when he dreamed he dreamt of throttling Adama's neck or he relived his youth back on his home world. This dream was a little different.

Baltar found himself standing on a smooth, black infinite surface with thick grey clouds moving slowly overhead. Then a white glowing light slowly formed several meters in front of him. The glowing light slowly coalesced into the shape of a tall man in white robes.

"Hello, old friend," the man said in a voice Baltar instantly recognized as identical to the Imperious Leader's. "It has been a long time since I spoke to you."

"I remember you," Baltar replied after a brief pause, then his voice took a defiant tone. "You were on the Galactica when I was tricked into thinking they wanted to conduct peace talks! You forced me to kneel to you! Then they packed me off to the Prison Barge. What do you want with me?!"

"Those past events were an effort to convince your enemies to surrender their leadership to me. This in turn would have removed them as threat to you and the Cylons. You would have been freed had my plan come to pass. Alas, in the end I was foiled by your enemies and by other powers who banished me from the physical realm. But, their power over me is weak! I am still able to act as I wish. So, now I am here to give you a warning."

Baltar gave him a skeptical look.

"Your battle against the Colonials and their new allies will not succeed without extraordinary effort, plan your battle carefully. Yet, your vengeance against Adama can be accomplished even if all else is lost. How much do you hate Adama?"

"My hate for him knows no bounds."

"What sacrifices are you willing to give to achieve your vengeance?"

"What do you mean, sacrifice?"

"Some of my children on Earth know the secret of enacting their vengeance and releasing their rage. You will have to do the same if you are to succeed in your quest."

"The same as what?" Baltar asked.

"First your pledge, Baltar, will you give the required sacrifice? You just said that your hate is boundless."

Baltar thought for a moment. _I have given up everything in my life in my quest for power. What else is there to give? Oh! As long as Adama pays the same price, I will be happy._

"I am willing to make the required payment as long as the results are guaranteed."

"There are no guarantees, Baltar. But in this, I assure you that if you plan this as carefully as you can, you will be successful."

"Fine, so how am I to do this?"

"Pay careful attention to the recorded signal intercepts from Earth the next time you view them. From them you will learn the secret. My Cylon children will obey your orders completely as you prepare the necessary tools. Farewell, Baltar. I will see you again soon." With a smile, the man in white disappeared.

With that Baltar entered a deeper and more restful sleep than any he had in recent days.

The next morning Baltar woke feeling better than he had in a long time. With clarity of mind and purpose he performed his morning rituals and went directly to the communications center to review the latest intercepts from Earth. He eased himself into his chair and activated the monitor and speakers. This time the signals being intercepted were coming in clearly. Baltar didn't understand the language but the images told him everything he needed he needed to know.

 _So that is what he had in mind_ , Baltar thought as the signal ended. He then left his chair to begin his preparations. _I'll need something more powerful than Solonite_. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - September 23, 2004 - Morning

Lieutenant Boxey laid his weary head down on his pillow after the end of a long night of patrolling.

 _Blue Squadron might be the best in the Fleet, but we sure get the worst duty assignments,_ he thought.

He was just slipping off into sleep when the alert claxon started ringing. All across the crew quarters the word of the moment was "Frak!"

"Cut the felgercarb and get your astrums up!" Captain Boomer called out.

Boxey and the other pilots rolled themselves out of their bunks, quickly donned clean uniforms from their lockers, grabbed their equipment, and raced towards the flight bay, all the while complaining, "Why couldn't the Cylons have waited a few more centares?"

Minutes later, a med tech gave each pilot a stimulant and energy shot as they entered the flight bay. Boxey felt immediately better after the shot. He was still tired, but he was now completely awake and alert. After climbing into his fighter's cockpit and going through his preflight checklist, Boomer made an announcement over the radio.

" _Blue Squadron_ , the Cylons were approaching at near light speed, bypassing the inner and outer patrols. Command expects that they will decelerate and deploy fighters within twenty centons. We will launch in a few centons to take up defensive positions. Stand by."

During the next couple of minutes, Core Command sent _Blue Squadron_ their vectors and navigation data. Then a flight controller announced over their radios. " _Blue Squadron_ , you will launch and assume defensive positions per Joint Defense Plan One. Your vectors have been transmitted to your systems. You may launch when ready."

Then Captain Boomer called out over their radio. " _Blue Squadron_ , Launch!"

Boxey pressed his thumb down on the turbo button on his control stick and felt his engines slam him into the back of his couch as his Viper rocketed down its launch tube.

A minute later _Blue Squadron_ had formed up and was following their programmed flight vectors around to the shadowed side of Mars. There they took their position among a giant wall of fighters and support craft a thousand kilometers above the Martian surface. Towards the center of the formation were four Colonial squadrons; _Blue_ , _Green_ , _Gold_ and _Red_. On the perimeter of the formation, undetected, but Boxey knew they were there from his briefing on the defense plan, were the SKF fighter squadrons. In reserve, near the Martian surface, at the poles, were the Colonial _Silver Spar_ and _Reserve_ squadrons. The Colonial _Training Squadron_ remained on board the _Galactica_. They would be called out only as a last resort. SKF Space Warning and Control shuttles and electronic warfare equipped Su-24Ks held formation with the reserve squadrons.

Boxey saw the formation on his scanner and was amazed at the idea of almost two hundred fighters and support craft standing ready to combat the approaching Cylon force.

"Core command to all squadrons," called the senior flight controller on board the _Galactica_. "Stand by, three Cylon base ships have dropped from light speed and are deploying fighters. The Cylon attack force is estimated to approach within five centons. Maintain formation and prepare to attack. We are now releasing command to the local squadron leaders and controllers."

"Double check your systems," Boomer then commanded. This was followed quickly by a chorus of "Fully operational" calls.

Several minutes later, a call came out from the senior flight controller in one of the SKF's warning and control shuttles. "Attention all squadrons, Cylon attack force is now approaching, standby to execute Plan One."

Boxey nervously waited as another minute passed. Then the SKF flight controller called out again. "Cylon attack force is now one minute or centon from our position."

Then the controller started counting down every five seconds. When he reached 30 seconds he called out again. "Thirty seconds. We count approximately 600 fighters approaching. Jamming just came up. Five fighters in each phalanx have activated jamming gear. The remaining ships have shut off their scanners."

0

The Cylons were also within scanner range of the SKF and Colonial formation. The attack leader noted the disposition of the Colonial forces. It was also warned that stealth, missile armed fighters may be part of the formation. "First, second, and third phalanxes are to attack the Colonials in the center," it ordered. "Phalanx four is to standby by until missile armed fighters are detected."

0

 _They're coming in smart_ , Voskov thought to himself from the flight control center on the _Moskva_ , the scanner feed from the Space Warning and Control shuttles displayed on the plot. _Only two base ships worth of fighters, they must be keeping the rest in reserve until we are all dog fighting, and they are trying to spoof our scanners. Well, ok then, jammers first._

"Execute Plan 1B," Voskov ordered over the radio. At that, the SKF's MiGs fired twenty missiles towards the approaching Cylon force. Seconds later, they impacted among the Cylons and blotted all but one of the jamming Raiders out of existence, the last one, being badly damaged, turned to limp back to its home base ship.

0

"Missile fighters detected on the flanks," the Cylon attack leader announced. " _Phalanx Four_ advance and engage."

0

Then Voskov called out again. "Execute Plan 1D." The SKF fighters then launched their remaining missiles towards the approaching Cylons.

0

The Cylons noted the missile launch. "All units, increase speed, activate jamming, and take evasive action," the Cylon attack commander ordered.

0

Within seconds the missiles impacted among the Cylon fighters. The jamming and evasive maneuvering made some of the missiles lose their target lock. One hundred forty two Cylon fighters were struck. One hundred ten were destroyed outright. The others were damaged, but they didn't turn to return to the base ships for repair, instead they continued to close with the Colonial and SKF formations. All the Cylon fighters reactivated their scanners. _  
_  
"Reserve units stand by, all other units, engage," Apollo called from his Viper to all the Colonial squadrons. At the same time, the SKF's electronic warfare squadron began jamming the Cylons scanners in both supralight and electromagnetic frequency bands. _  
_  
"Let's go," Boomer signaled to _Blue Squadron_. "Hit your turbos." _  
_  
Sixty thumbs pressed down on as many turbo buttons as the Colonial squadrons engaged the Cylons. Simultaneously, more than seventy left hands slammed as many throttles forward as the SKF fighter squadrons also sought their opponents. _Silver Spar_ and _Reserve Squadron_ maintained their positions waiting for additional Cylon forces to appear or to relieve one of the others if they begin to run out of fuel.

 _Here we go_ , Boxey thought as he mashed down his turbo button. Then, just as quickly he moved his thumb over to fire his lasers. He soon found himself fighting for his life in a giant melee.

Laser beams crossed the skies over Mars as the two forces fired at each other. Vipers and Raiders then began maneuvering for shots against each other. Within seconds both formations completely lost any cohesion they might have had at the beginning of the battle.

The Soviet Fleet's MiGs found themselves in their element, their engine exhaust signatures masked by the massive dogfight and their missiles expended, they were free of all constraints on their performance. They immediately dove into the swirling mass of fighters. Cylon fighters began to explode in rapid succession as the MiGs make their presence violently know. At times Cylon crews would make a visual detection on a MiG and begin to maneuver into firing position. In each case the targeted MiG would fire their rear defense pod lasers, destroying or damaging the trailing Raider.

On board the _Moskva_ preparations were being completed to their the battle over the dark side of Mars continued to rage.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - September 23, 2004 - Morning 

While the battle raged on the shadowed side of Mars, Sky Marshall Vladimirov and his staff were in the _Moskva_ 's command center analyzing the Cylon attack.

"Marshall, only three base ships are attacking us here," Colonel Argeyev reported while pointing to the scanner display. "The fourth one is out of range."

"They may be heading towards Earth," General Kontarsky suggested.

"Send a warning to the _Kirov_ group and to Moon Base," Vladimirov ordered. 

0

The battleship _Kirov_ , like most of the ships in the Soviet Space Fleet, was of a cylindrical shape. Her length was the same as the _Moskva_ and her general appearance was the same, but she lacked the port and starboard launch bays. Instead, she had large, armored turrets installed, two on the fore and one on the aft main decks. Similarly, on the lower surface of the hull there were two more armored laser turrets, one forward and one aft. Each turret had two barrels protruding from them. Instead of being the rifles of cannons, they were the armored containers for the optics of large bore, high power lasers. Offensive and defensive missile launchers and defensive laser batteries studded the armored main hull and superstructure. The SKF's cruisers, destroyers, and frigates all had similar arrangements varying only in size.

Colonel Anatoly Vilkitsky sat silently on his bridge chair on board the _Kirov_ , silently monitoring his crew and ship's status as his battle group waited sunward of the Earth as the battle raged over Mars. The battle group consisted of the Kirov, two heavy cruisers, four destroyers, and four frigates. Major Nikoly Makeyev, his executive officer, approached him after receiving a message at the communication station. "Sir, we just received two messages, one from the _Moskva_ warning that a Cylon base ship may be heading towards Earth, and one from Moon Base reporting that one of their patrols has spotted a lone base ship near Venus."

"Major, signal to all ships, 'Battle Stations'," Vilkitsky ordered

"Yes, Sir," Makeyev replied before he went back to the communication officer to alert the other ships in the Soviet Space Fleet battle group. Then the _Kirov_ 's public address system began blaring out the alert.

"Battle Stations! Battle Stations! All personnel assume your battle stations! Secure all pressure tight doors and bulkheads!" The announcement repeated once then a warning claxon began to blare.

"Helm, set an intercept course for the base ship in bound from the Venus area. Accelerate to one half light-speed," Vilkitsky ordered.

"Yes, sir," the helmsman replied.

"Sir," Makeyev reported a moment later, "the ship and battle group report battle ready. All weapon systems are manned and operational. Damage control parties are standing by on all ships." 

"Very well," Vilkitsky replied. "Secure the claxon." 

It took only a few minutes for the Cylon base ship to come into sensor range; it was traveling towards Earth at near light speed.

"Long range sensor contact bearing port 30 and z plus 5," the _Kirov_ 's sensor technician announced.

"Reduce to battle speed, maintain intercept course, and form attack formation Cone," Vilkitsky ordered.

"Signals officer, inform all ships to decelerate and form formation cone," Makeyev ordered. "Weapons officer, activate the fire control scanners and power up all weapon systems."

Within seconds, the formation of ships changed to let the Kirov take the lead. The two accompanying cruisers positioned themselves to either side and to the Kirov's rear quarters. The eight destroyers and frigates spaced themselves out in two rings to the rear of the formation. The formation allowed the majority of the firepower of the battle group to fire in the forward direction, while the more heavily armed and armored ships took the lead.

"Signals, inform Moon Base command that some Cylon fighters might be heading their way," Vilkitsky ordered.

"Yes, sir," the communications officer replied.

"All weapons systems are on line," the weapons officer reported. "Fire control scanners are online in standby mode."

0

On board _Base Ship Eight_ , IL Cylon Specter entered the command center. The gold Command Centurion noted Specter's entry and turned to make a report. "We have entered extreme sensor range of the third planet and are collecting data. We have detected faint Tylium drive signatures in our area. Scanners do not detect any ships nearby."

"Slow to combat speed and launch all fighters," Specter ordered while ascending to sit on his command pedestal. _The Colonial's allies are attempting to intercept us. It is best to be cautious_ , it thought.

"By your command," the Gold Cylon replied. Then it turned to carry out its orders.

Then the Cylon operating the sensors and scanners reported. "Sensors confirm the presence of a human civilization on the third planet. Sensor data is being recorded."

"Send a message to the other base ships and to the Imperious Leader informing them of our findings," Specter ordered.

"By your command." 

0

The Kirov's sensor operators immediately noticed the launching of the Cylon base ship's fighters. They reported this to Major Makeyev who reported to Colonel Vilkitsky "Sir, the Cylon base ship has decreased speed and is launching their fighters," Makeyev reported. "They must have detected our drive signatures."

"Maintain intercept course and speed, and stand by on anti-fighter defenses," Vilkitsky ordered. 

0

It only took a few minutes for the Cylons to launch their fighters. "All fighters are launched and are in defense formation," the gold Cylon reported to its commander. "The Tylium drive signatures are getting stronger. Sensor analysis shows that they are on an intercept course."

"Send _Phalanx One_ forward for a visual evaluation of the contacts. Continue our course towards the third planet," Specter ordered.

"By your command," the Gold Cylon replied.

The _Phalanx One_ fighters quickly moved off, in a wide search pattern, to scout for the Kirov's task force.

"All units, report any visual contact immediately," the phalanx leader began.

After a few minutes, one of the Cylon pilots caught a glimpse of the sun reflecting from one of the SKF ships.

"Enemy ship detected," _Raider 14_ 's pilot reported. "Vector Y plus 40, Z plus 10. Triangulating."

"Continue visual scanning," _Phalanx One_ 's leader ordered. "Units _One_ through _Ten_ , concentrate on _Unit Fourteen_ 's position."

"By your command." The Cylon scouts quickly converged toward the approaching SKF task force.

0

"Sir, a group of Cylon fighters are approaching missile and gun range," Makeyev announced. "Passive scans show two groups; a forward scouting group and the rest congregated around their base ship which is maintaining its course toward Earth."

"Helm, maintain intercept course with the base ship," Vilkitsky commanded.

"Yes, sir," the helmsman replied.

"Weapons, open fire with anti-fighter missiles at optimal range," Vilkitsky then ordered.

The sensor technician called out again, "Optimal anti-fighter missile range!"

"Launch missiles," Vilkitsky ordered.

"Missiles away from all ships," the weapons officer announced.

0

The _Phalanx One_ leader noticed the missiles flying towards his force. "All units take evasive action," it ordered. It recorded the location of the missile firing ships and transmitted the data to the rest of the phalanx and to _Base Ship Eight_.

"By your command," its pilot replied while wrenching its craft into a high-speed turn. The rest of the scouting force followed suit. Then the first flight of missiles struck among the Cylon fighters. Following the impact of the first missiles, the Soviet ships launched a second flight of missiles.

On _Base Ship Eight_ the gold Cylon reported again to Specter. "Enemy ships continue to approach. They are firing missiles at the _Phalanx One_. We have lost forty fighters. Eleven enemy ships were detected launching missiles. They are on in intercept course."

"Activate defense systems. Continue scanning for the approaching ships. All fighters are to reinforce _Phalanx One_. Launch bays are to standby to recover any damaged fighters," Specter ordered.

0

"Sir, the remaining Cylon fighters are joining in their attack," Major Makeyev reported. "They are now entering defensive gunnery range." __

"Open fire with defensive batteries," Vilkitsky ordered. __

"All bearing batteries are firing. Cylon offensive fire is ineffective," Makeyev reported with a grin.

"They'll target us better with our defensive lasers firing," Vilkitsky said. "But they won't be able to fire at us long while under fire. Still, have damage control parties standing by."

"Yes, sir," Makeyev replied.

0

The full complement of Cylon fighters swarmed around the SKF taskforce. With only fleeting visual and scanner contact with the ships, they were forced to close to visual range when opening fire on the Soviet ships. Very few Cylons were able to close to that range. The defensive missile and laser fire quickly whittled down the number of Raiders. The fire from those few that did run the gauntlet was completely ineffective. The Soviet ships only suffered cosmetic or minor damage while the task forces closed on the Cylon base ship.

"Ship to ship missile and gunnery range!" the sensor officer announced.

This was the moment Vilkitsky was waiting for. With a predatory grin he said, "Maintain an intercept course and change our orientation so that all laser batteries can bear. Then have all ships open fire." Within seconds, the forward laser batteries on all the Navy ships began firing. When the maneuver was completed, their rear batteries also began firing.

0

 __As _Base Ship Eight_ began rocking under the fusillade from the SKF ships, the gold Cylon reported to Specter. "Enemy ships are firing pulsars and they have destroyed 65 percent of our fighters. They continue to approach at high speed. Scanners have intermittent contact with the enemy ships, but contact is insufficient for target lock." __

"Have all the remaining fighters cease their attack and continue on to the third planet to destroy the humans there. Target our pulsars on the lead enemy ship and open fire with all batteries."

0

"Sir, some of the Cylon fighters have broken off and appear to be continuing on towards Earth. All ships are reporting light damage from fighter attacks. The base ship has opening fire with their main guns, but their targeting is ineffective. They're trying to bracket the formation." _  
_  
"Major, tell the Moon Base how many fighters are heading their way and stand by to launch ship to ship missiles. Helm, change our orientation to bow-on," Vilkitsky commanded.

"Yes, sir," the helmsman replied. _  
_  
"Launch ship to ship missiles," Vilkitsky ordered while inserting his nuclear control key into his chair's control panel. The weapon's officer at his weapons control station and the ship's political officer his own ship's status station mimicked his actions. They then met each other's eyes and turned their keys. The weapon's officer then activated the control to launch two nuclear tipped missiles at the approaching base ship.

"Missile away," the weapon's officer reported.

The Kirov wasn't alone in launching missiles. The two cruisers in her task force each loosed a pair of nuclear tipped missiles at the approaching base ship.

"Missile launch detected," the Cylon scanner operator announced while the base ship rocked under the withering laser fire from the SKF ships.

"Fire defensive weapons," Specter ordered. _  
_  
Of the six missiles launched at the base ship, the base ship's defensive batteries destroyed three. Of the other three, the first struck the ship's weakened shields and exploded. After collapsing the shields, the rest of the blast resulted in a wave of hard radiation that disabled many of the electronic systems on the base ship. The final two missiles struck the base ship squarely. In less than a second, the ship exploded. __

"What's the count for the Cylon fighters that are heading towards Earth," Vilkitsky asked. _  
_  
"Less than a hundred," Makeyev replied.

"The Moon wing can handle them," Vilkitsky commented. "Set course for Mars, flank speed!" 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - September 23, 2004 - Morning

Lieutenant Boxey marveled at the intensity of the battle going on around him. He was constantly maneuvering his Viper out of some Cylon's line of fire. Laser beams flashed constantly across his field of vision. He listened to a constant wave of radio calls warning of Cylons on someone's tail, requests for help, and other traffic.

Around him, the undetectable and barely visible MiG31s weaved their way around the battling Vipers and Raiders. Whenever a Raider would start to line up for an attack on a Viper, a MiG was there to disrupt the attack. The staggering number of Raiders committed to the battle quickly fell to the combined Colonial and SKF force, with little loss.

 _We're doing pretty good_ , he thought as he thumbed his turbos for a second to get behind a fleeing Raider, _but what about the third base ship_ , he asked himself while pressing his firing switch and blasting the Raider into a million glowing embers. That question was being debated elsewhere at that moment.

0

On the Galactica's bridge, Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh were monitoring the battle. Overall, they were pleased with the results so far. They had detailed fighters from the reserves to replace those who had received damage or had used up their fuel early. However, the joint human forces were making definate head way against the Cylons. With only mild losses they had reduced to Cylons first from six hundred to three hundred fifty and now were approaching two hundred seventy five. Both felt it was a matter of time before the Cylons became weary of the one-sided battle and withdrew.

0

Onboard the _Moskva_ , the preparation of the SKF Su-24K's was finally complete. Their flight crews made their final walk-around inspections and then they climbed their ladders to settle into their cockpits. A minute later, they received their launch clearances and were catapulted down their launch tubes.

The squadron of SU-24Ks split into two ship teams and accelerated away from the SKF task force and the _Galactica_. They flew widely dispersed courses around Mars and gave a very wide berth around the massive dogfight where the Cylons were fighting a losing attrition battle against the Colonials and the SKF's MiGs. They flew steadily onward before they began to converge in a spherical envelopment around their objectives, the three Cylon base ships.

0

 __

On board _Base Ship Two_ , the scanner operators noted that faint Tylium drive signatures had moved away from the enormous battle occurring between their Raiders and the Colonials and their new allies. The contacts had moved to flanking positions around the formation of base ships. It reported its findings to the gold command centurion who then reported the contacts to Lucifer.

"A squadron of human allied fighters have skirted the battle area and are approached our position at high speed," it reported. "They are in evenly spaced flanking positions."

Baltar, seated below Lucifer's command pedestal, thought furiously. _What are they doing? Missile armed fighters…Undetectable…well, barely…Envelopment…Frak! We should have launched the second wave earlier. With their own ships under assault, they wouldn't be able to do this._ Baltar quietly left the base ship's command center.

"Open fire on the approaching fighters and launch all our remaining Raiders," Lucifer ordered. "Have two phalanxes engage the approaching human ships and have the others reinforce our attack on the human fleet.

"By your command," the Cylons in the command center replied.

0

The Soviet pilots noted the defensive fire erupting from the Cylon capital ships and the launching of their fighters, but they were undeterred. Again, the Cylon base ship's tracking scanners were unable to lock onto the Su-24Ks accurately, their weapon's fire just filling the space around them. The squadron of fighter/bombers closed on their targets, maneuvering around the defensive fire around them and, after opening their weapon's bays, launched fifteen nuclear tipped, anti-ship missiles toward the waiting base ships.

0

"Enemy fighters have launched missiles," _Base Ship Two_ 's gold Cylon reported.

"Increase defensive fire and power to electronic shields," _Lucifer_ ordered. The defensive actions did the Cylon base ships little good. The defensive fire took out a couple of the missiles but the others achieved their goal. Under the impact of multiple nuclear explosions, the three base ship's shields collapsed, huge sections of hull buckled into scrap, internal gas and debris spewing into space. Secondary explosions blew out large swaths of the hull and then slowly swelled into a flower of destruction consuming the three base ships and most of the recently launched fighters that were trying to intercept the SKF's attack force.

Unknown to the attackers, a recently launched shuttle, laden with Tylium and a specially arranged battery of lasers, was caught in the onslaught of anti-ship missiles and added its explosive power to the rest. _  
_

0

September 24, 2004 - Afternoon

A black SKF shuttle briskly flew across the several hundred kilometers separating the _Moskva_ from the _Galactica_. With the defeat of the Cylons, the _Galactica_ had rejoined the rest of the ships of the Rag Tag Fleet. The SKF task force remained nearby. Onboard the shuttle were Sky Marshall Vladimirov, General Voskov, General Kontarsky, Colonel Argeyev, and Colonel Starbuck. They were flying to the _Galactica_ for another conference with the Colonial leadership now that the Cylon threat to the Solar System had ended. With the destruction of the three base ships near Mars, the remaining Cylon Raiders had done their best to break off from the melee to fly around Mars to attack the Colonial and Soviet fleets. Very few Raiders made it past the SKF's ships and the _Galactica_ ; of those that did, either a MiG or a Viper intercepted them. None of the ships in the Rag Tag Fleet suffered any damage.

"Welcome again to the _Galactica_ ," Adama greeted once the shuttle had landed in the battlestar's Alpha bay and the Soviets had disembarked, including their security detachment. Colonels Tigh and Apollo stood at Adama's sides. They shook hands all around.

"We're _again_ pleased to be here," Vladimirov replied with a wide grin. "Again, we have much to discuss. Some previous subjects need to be revisited."

"By all means, please follow me to the conference room," Adama said before leading his officers and the guests deeper into the battlestar. There, the Soviet officers and their security guards were met with a pair of Council Security guards who stepped aside to allow them, and Adama's officers, access to the conference room where the Colonial Council of the Twelve awaited.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Sire Uri greeted as soon as all of the guests had entered to room. "Please take a seat. There is much to discuss." Vladimirov smiled as he heard his own words from earlier echoed. Vladimirov and the other Soviets took over a set of chairs along one wall of the conference room, their guards stood at ease nearby. The other Colonial Fleet members sat nearby.

Adama took his place as the Council President. "This session of the Council of the Twelve is now open. Now, on behalf of the Council and the Colonial peoples, we wish to give the Sovetskiy Kosmicheskiy Flot," Adama carefully pronounced, "our official thanks for their assistance in defeating the Cylons in our recent engagements." Adama turned to look directly at Sky Marshall Vladimirov, "Thank you." Vladimirov graciously nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Now that the Cylon menace, at least for now, has ended. It is now time to discuss with our new allies from Earth what to do next. Long on my people's minds have been the hope and the goal of eventually settling down on the Earth after their long journey. We now have the opportunity to ask our new friends what their plans are for that.

"The second item on the agenda is military cooperation. The Council wishes to explore the options of a completely merged military with a unified command structure, other lesser military cooperation options, and technology sharing.

"Finally, on the agenda is the potential formation of a united human government." He turned again to address Vladimirov. "This is where we would invite the leadership of the SKF, representing the Earth, to send their representative to sit on the Colonial Council; the Council of the Thirteen, if you will. Sky Marshall Vladimirov, as a member of the SKF's leadership council, we now request from you what your organization has planned for these topics."

Vladimirov rose from his seat, not a bit surprised at the topics Adama and the Colonial Council has raised. Adama motioned that he should address the Council from the witness stand. After stepping briskly to the waiting microphone, he cleared his throat before beginning.

"President Adama, members of the Council of the Twelve," Vladimirov began, "let me first say that we appreciate the cooperation of the Colonial Fleet in the effort to expel the Cylons from the Solar System. You, the Earth, and we are now safe for the time being. What I will say next will answer both you first and third topic. The Sovetskiy Kosmicheskiy Flot does not represent the Earth or any Earth government. Like you, we are exiles from our home world."

With that statement, the Council erupted in an uproar, voices clashed with demands for explanations. Adama, too, wore a look of shock at the news. "Order, order," Adama called after the initial shock had abated somewhat. "Would the Sky Marshall please explain his statement?" Adama's voice was in a higher tone as he asked the question. His shock and anger over Vladimirov's announcement put an edge on his voice..

Vladimirov waited patiently until the furor in the council room died down then began to explain. "The Earth of twenty yea… _yahren_ ago was a much different place than the Earth of today. The Earth is not a unified world; many nation-states fill its surface."

"We knew this already," Adama interrupted. His voice returning to its normal tone as curiosity outweighed now his anger and shock.

"Twenty yahren ago," Vladimirov continued. "Starbuck landed in a nation called the Soviet Union. The Politburo, the Soviet Union's leadership council, quickly understood the threat to the Soviet Union and the Earth and created the Sovetskiy Kosmicheskiy Flot, the Soviet Space Fleet. A number of yahren later, political forces within and without the Soviet Union led to a radical change in government.

"My people abandoned the tenants of Socialism in favor of the greed and decadence of Capitalism," he announced with some heat. "The Soviet Union disbanded," he went on after a calming breath. "The nation of Russia replace it. At that time, the Sovetskiy Kosmicheskiy Flot, already ensconced in the moon base created by the Thirteenth Tribe, fully evacuated their personnel and plant to Earth's moon. We've only had limited contact with the Earth since then. "

"So, there is no way to settle our people on Earth?" Uri asked from the table.

"Your people can be settled if that is your real wish. Several criteria, not ones we developed, others imposed them, must be met."

"Others?" Adama asked.

"We only have the words of our deceased Chairman, Yuri Andropov, to go by. He said on his deathbed that he had a visitor one morning named Ivan, you would say John, to explain certain things to him."

"John visited us too," Apollo interjected excitedly. "But that was many yahren ago."

"John told him that no advanced technologies are to be introduced on the Earth," Vladimirov went on. "Any who choose to live on the Earth will have to blend in with the local populations. Nor are they to interfere with the politics or social mores of the populations where they choose to live."

"It is easy to see where the Sky Marshall is pointing," Sire Montrose commented. "All those who chose to live on the Earth would lose their Colonial identity within two generations."

"Despite all that, the Colonial people have been yearning for a place to settle after their long journey," Adama said.

"I think I have an answer for you," Starbuck announced. Vladimirov and Kontarsky both looked Starbuck in the eyes. He returned their glare just as strongly. Vladimirov then gave him a slight nod while stepping back from the witness stand. Starbuck quickly took his place.

"If settling on the Earth is a difficult choice, then perhaps settling elsewhere would be better," Starbuck began. "When we first accessed the 13th Tribe's moon base's computer we stumbled on some files that surprised us. It took a quick reconnaissance mission to confirm what we found, when we worked up to the capability a few yahren later. The Twelve Colonies are not a freak of nature. It is highly improbable that twelve habitable worlds could reside in the same star system. The Kobolians had the ability to transform worlds to make them habitable. They did so again after they arrived at the Earth, not to the Earth, but nearby. In the next solar system, Alpha Centauri, four and a half light yahren away, are two now habitable worlds."

Vladimirov joined Starbuck at the witness stand. "Your settling in Alpha Centauri would also allow us what we desire, independence and political freedom to grow our own society under the tenants of Socialism, which was abandoned, or not fully engaged on Earth. We also will maintain our force as the guardians of the Earth should the Cylons attack again."

"Before any decision can be made on where to settle," Adama began. "A full reconnaissance mission to the Alpha Centauri system needs to be made. Colonel Tigh…"

"I'll see to it, Commander," Tigh replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - September 27, 2004 

_Adama's Journal: I just had a frustrating meeting with the leadership of the Soviet Space Fleet. It appears that the goal of our quest, to find and settle our people on the Earth, has been thwarted. Nor, have the Soviets been as forthcoming as we assumed in regards to cooperation between our two organizations. Representatives of the Soviet Fleet met with the Council and myself yesterday. They explained their reasons for why the Colonial people could not be settled on the Earth. They also explained their reason for not wanting too close a relationship with the Twelve Tribes and the Colonial Fleet._

 _In their statement for desire of independence, they firmly mentioned that their wonderful stealth technology is definitely not up for trade consideration. Still, we have seen the effects of their missile technology upon the Cylons. I have directed Dr. Wilker and the Fleet's design teams on the Celestra, Electronics Ship, and the Foundry Ship to develop designs for our own, similar, weapons and modifications to our Vipers to accommodate then. They are also to investigate stealth technology._

Colonel _Starbuck, may the Lords bless him, proposed an alternative to settling on the Earth. Apparently, the Thirteenth Tribe had transformed two worlds in the nearest star system, Alpha Centauri, to be habitable. I directed Colonel Tigh to organize a reconnaissance mission to learn the exact conditions of those worlds._

0

The next day, several ships of the Colonial Rag Tag Fleet decelerated from light speed with a flash. The lead ship was the Celestra, a former Colonial Fleet electronic warfare ship converted to electronics manufacturing. On board her were scientists and experts from all across the Fleet, in particular representatives from the Agro Ship and the Livery Ship. She also carried Blue Squadron, several shuttles, and land rams. The other ships were two mining/prospector ships, and a tanker. Ahead of them lay the closest solar system to Earth's, the Centauri system. Recon Vipers and a patrol were launched immediately as the trio of ships made their way towards the center of the star system.

They quickly learned that the Alpha Centauri system was composed of three stars, A, B, and C otherwise known as Proxima since it was the closest known star to the Solar System. A and B orbited each other every 80 years. Their closest approach to each other was about 11 AU (astronomical units) or about the orbit of Saturn around the Sun. Their furthest separation was 35 and a half AU or about the average distance of the orbit of Pluto. Proxima orbits the other two at twelve to thirteen thousand AU.

Over the next few days the planets of each star were found, categorized, and mapped from orbit. Proxima was found to have three little ice balls orbiting it. While A and B turned out to have respectable retinues of planets, six around A and five around B. All of them rocky, there were no gas giants in the triple star solar system. The explorers quickly confirmation that both A and B each had one habitable planet and over each planet was a respectably sized moon. The initial findings were reported back to the Galactica while survey teams began a detailed exploration of the habitable worlds and their moons and conducted a resource survey of the other bodies in the triple solar system.

0

October 4, 2004

Six space-suited figures bounded across the surface of the moon of the third planet of Alpha Centauri A. Dust kicked up in parabolic sprays in the vacuum with each bounding step the six men took. Behind them, a shuttle waited patiently while a couple hundred meters ahead of them a mystery loomed.

During the previous few days, the efforts of the explorers concentrated on two habitable planets in the Alpha Centauri system. Orbital scans were performed of the two worlds and their satellites. It was quickly discovered that both Alpha Centauri A-3 and Alpha Centauri B-2 had nearly the same diameter and surface gravity as the Earth.

A-3's radius was slightly more than Earth's at 6,430 kilometers (diameter 12860 km), its mass was 1.0225 times Earth's, and its surface gravity was slightly more at 1.01g. A-3's axial tilt was also similar to Earth's at 23.1 degrees. A-3 orbited its sun at 1.25 AU, which corresponded to where theory stated would be the optimum orbit for a habitable planet around Alpha Centauri A. A-3's land percentage was nearly forty percent compared to Earth's thirty percent. Its day was a few minutes more than twenty-four hours.

B-2's diameter was slightly less than Earth's at 6,242 kilometers (diameter 12484 km), its mass was .935 times Earth's, and its surface gravity was also slightly less at .98g. B-2's axial tilt was also similar to Earth's at 23.5 degrees. B-2 orbited its sun at 0.7 AU, which corresponded to where theory stated would be the optimum orbit for a habitable planet around Alpha Centauri B. B-2's land percentage was less than Earth's at 26 percent. Its day was a couple minutes less than twenty-four hours.

The moon over A-3 was a little smaller than Earth's moon with a radius of 1200 kilometers (diameter 2400 km), its mass was .00405 times Earth's or .33 times the Moon's, with a corresponding surface gravity of .11g. It orbited the planet in a surprisingly similar orbit to Earth's moon. Its period was exactly twenty-nine and a half days. Also, like Earth's moon, A-3s moon was tidally locked so that one face constantly faced the planet.

The moon over B-2 was slightly smaller than the moon over A-3. Its radius was 1135 kilometers (diameter 2270 km) its mass was .0034 times Earth's or .276 times the Moon's, and its surface gravity was slightly more than .1g. Coincidentally, the moon over B-2 also orbited with exactly the same period, exactly twenty-nine and a half days and was tidally locked with B-2.

Orbital scans of the two moons discovered structures on their north poles. A team Warrior and ship security team was assembled and dispatched to investigate the site on A-3's moon.

"We're approaching the structure now," Captain Boomer announced. On the Celestra's bridge, Colonel Tigh, the Celestra's commanding officer, Captain Aurora, and her crew monitored the surface team. Visuals from the surface team's helmet cameras were displayed on a monitor. The images from the cameras were constantly wobbling as the surface team bounded toward the structure.

"Well, isn't that something," one of the warriors on the surface said with some amazement. The six men had stopped a dozen meters short of the structure, a stone pyramid with a base fifty meters on a side and twenty-five meters tall. One face of the structure, with what appeared to be an entrance, faced the planet below.

"Yet, not really surprising, Lieutenant Doran," Boomer replied. The men used portable scanners to examine the exterior of the structure and found that it was as it appeared, a stone pyramid. They noted that the center of the pyramid was aligned perfectly with the moon's North Pole and the faces were aligned with the planet.

"We're now going to investigate the interior of the structure," Boomer announced next.

"Very well," Tigh called from the Celestra.

Boomer and his men activated their helmet-mounted lights and shone them into the entrance of the pyramid. Boomer noted that the entranceway ended at a blank wall, a Lords of Kobol symbol was on one wall of the entranceway near the blank wall.

"There is some kind of lock," Boomer announced while scanning the interior of the entranceway with his portable scanner. "We won't be able to access the interior without a copy of the Commander's Council medallion."

"Return to the Celestra," Tigh ordered.

The next day the team returned to the lunar pyramid. This time they were prepared. Overnight, the Celestra's machine shop had used the scanner data of the pyramid's entranceway to replicate Adama's medallion. Boomer used the duplicate medallion to cycle the airlock just like Starbuck and Voskov did years ago to access the 13th Tribe's moon base.

Boomer and the men behind him again shined their lights into the structure. Boomer waved for all but two of his men to enter the airlock. He then cycled the airlock using the duplicate key. The outer airlock door shut, air was pumped into the lock, and a light began to illuminate the four men. The inner door opened a moment later to reveal a short corridor that led to a ten meter by ten meter vaulted chamber.

The four men left their helmets on, despite the presence of a breathable atmosphere, and walked into the brightly lit chamber. Images of the Alpha Centauri star system and its two Earth sized planets covered all four walls. On the wall opposite to the airlock was another door. A quick look at the pictures confirmed that the planets were not originally habitable, but were made so by the 13th Tribe. The two planet's moons were placed there to closely match Earth's moon's size and orbital characteristics. Kobolian writing covered all the space on the walls not covered by the pictures. While the party took out their scanners and began to record everything, Boomer noticed that some of the writing was larger right next to the inner opening of the airlock.

0

October 7, 2004

"We give these worlds to our children," Tigh read aloud from a translation of pyramid's writing to the assembled officers and warriors in the Celestra's conference room. "When it is time for you to leave the Earth, you will find a barren universe around you. We have prepared these worlds to encourage you to do the same elsewhere until you reach the Home World and your brethren, the other twelve tribes. Life is a precious gift from the Creator. Spread it as far and wide as you can,"

"The second pyramid on B-2's moon is identical to the one over A-3." Boomer added.

"Continue with the report," Tigh ordered. "First, the climate survey is to be presented by Captain Reuben of the agricultural ship. Captain Reuben." Tigh stepped away from the podium and took a seat at the head of the conference room table.

The commanding officer of the Agro-ship rose from his seat and stepped up to the podium. "I'm Captain Reuben of the Agro-ship. During the previous secton we've been making orbital and high altitude aerial photo surveys of likely areas on A-3 and B-2 to set up farms and ranches. We looked at the expected temperature ranges each area would receive seasonally as well as the availability of fresh water from streams and lakes. In addition, we looked at the tendency of each area to experience severe weather or flooding.

"Now, as you can see on the map, A-3 has three main continents. The largest continent, which we have labeled Alpha, the one that comes down from the arctic region, is largely mountainous. The two smaller ones are less rugged. The smallest continent, Delta, is positioned fairly northward. The middle size continent, Beta, is more equatorial. It has a mostly tropical and sub-tropical climate. It has four large freshwater seas, and several navigable rivers."

He then showed a few high altitude photographs the Beta continent.

He then began showing photographs of various plants on the planet.

"My crew and I also looked at the types of plant life on A-3 and B-2. In our limited time, we found that there are no alien life forms on the planet. Everything we examined is an existing species in the Colonies, and presumably on Earth. We anticipate no problems growing food or raising domestic animals. Therefore, our recommendation is for the first settlements to be placed in the most northern region of the Beta continent on A-3. Colonel?"

"Thank you, Captain Reuben," Tigh said from his seat. "Now, Captain Solon of the Livery ship will give the animal life survey update, Captain Solon."

The commanding officer of the Livery ship rose from his seat and took his place behind the podium. He too had a presentation that he called up on the view screen.

"I'm Captain Solon of the Livery ship. As Captain Reuben just said, we've been making our own photo surveys of the animal life on A-3 and B-2. In addition, we placed multiple observation posts on the surface to observe what kinds and number of species are present on the two worlds. Finally, soil samples were taken to determine what kinds of micro fauna were present on the planet. Not surprisingly, the variety of animals is the same as was on the Colonies, and presumably on Earth. As these are transformed worlds, this was to be expected.

"We are well prepared to establish livestock farms along with the grain and vegetable farms in the designated landing areas. Additionally, there are herds of bovine and other useful animals present below that we can supplement our own herds. Finally, we concur with the suggested landing area that the Agro-ship's crew has suggested. Their target area has many suitable areas for animal husbandry. That's all I have, Colonel."

"Thank you, Captain Solon," Tigh said while Solon returned to his seat in the audience. "Next, Captain Maron of Mineral ship Ophira will present the geological resource survey results, Captain Maron."

"Thank you, Colonel," Maron began while calling up his presentation. The first image showed a similar map to the climate map of A-3. His map showed likely deposits of various important ores and minerals.

"Here are more maps of A-3 and B-2." He changed the projection to show the other world. "Orbital scans have shown that there are rich mineral deposits for most useful metals, both radioactive and non-radioactive, and rare earth metals on each world. This is not surprising as they are pristine worlds, untouched by man or machine except for what was needed for the transforming. The most mountainous continent on A-3, Alpha, has the highest concentration of useful ores including a large Tylium deposit in the arctic region. As you can see, though, there are useful deposits worldwide including in the range east of the proposed initial settlement site. I don't foresee any trouble obtaining the resources we need both for the new settlement and for the war effort."

There were many silent nods around the room as the audience remembered that, despite their recent victory, the Cylons would continue to be a threat. Maron nodded toward Tigh to indicate that he was done with his presentation. He returned to his seat while Tigh stood to the podium again.

"Today's final presentation will be Dr. Wilker. He will tell us his team's search for 13th Tribe artifacts, Dr. Wilker."

The Galactica's long time scientist took his place at the podium and called up his presentation.

"Hello, my team and I was tasked to look into the method used by the 13th Tribe to transform the two worlds and to search for any artifacts, other than the lunar repositories, that may still exist."

Wilker called up several close up pictures of the images from the lunar repository.

"First, further exploration of the lunar repositories found that each had several lower levels. These contained an operations and communications center for the monitoring of the equipment on the worlds being transformed. We also found power and other utility stations for the processing of the station's atmosphere and water. Finally, we identified accommodations sufficient for nearly fifty personnel. Several tunnels connected the repositories to underground spaceports, large enough to accommodate two of our shuttles. We accessed the computers in the operations center. We learned that they contained a full log of the last Lord of Kobol and a complete Kobolian library."

Wilker noted the smiles erupting on Tigh's and Boomer's faces at that last announcement.

"The Commander will be very pleased with that discovery," Tigh commented.

"Indeed, initial translation work is now underway." Wilker replied before going on. "As you can see here the 13th Tribe found A-3 and B-2 to have thinner atmospheres, about half that of Earth's with a much higher concentration of carbon dioxide. The planets had a respectable amount of Nitrogen, which prevented a runaway greenhouse effect. The planets were also dry places with only a few lakes and streams. No life was present."

He changed pictures again.

"First, the 13th Tribe maneuvered planetoids into orbit, identical to the orbit of Luna over the Earth. The stated reason in the repositories was to aid in the planet's plate tectonics, which were nearly stagnant, and to strengthen their magnetic fields from increased core activity. They then impacted icy comets onto the planets to increase the amount of water on the planet. Third, they seeded the planet with life, beginning with microbes in the oceans and lakes later transitioning to the larger plants and finally animal forms once the Oxygen content in the atmosphere and waters was high enough to support them."

He called up another picture. It showed a heavily eroded concrete foundation. Bits of rusted metal were attached to several locations on the house size slab.

"The planet's atmospheres were pretty dusty after the impacts," Wilker went on. "So, for the final step in the process of transforming, the 13th Tribe set up atmosphere conditioning units all over the planet to remove dust from the atmosphere and to ensure the proper ratio of gasses was achieved. They were powered by underground fission reactors and used aerostats to reach the dust in the high atmosphere. As you can see little is left of the surface components of those facilities. The power sources were fail-safe and sealed to prevent radioactive contamination. Most were buried nearly thirty meters below the surface. When burying was not practical, they were encased in concrete several meters thick."

"These surface installations were the only artifacts other than the lunar repositories we have identified," Wilker concluded. "No other 13th Tribe artifacts have been found to this date, though we hope to discover more with further exploration."

"This system is just as Starbuck told us," Tigh said while turning to Captain Aurora. "Please code a message to the Galactica with our findings. Ask them if they want us to return to Earth's solar system or to wait for them here."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – October 28, 2004

It was a bright, sunny day on New Kobol, the new name chosen for Alpha Centauri A-3. The sounds of heavy machinery and power tools filled the air. Commander Adama and the members of the Council of the Twelve stood silently amid the organized chaos as work crews ceaselessly labored around them clearing and preparing land on the site of New Eden, the future capital of the new Colonial nation. A short while ago they had shuttled down from the Galactica, landing on the bare dirt field presently being used as a spaceport. Also on the field were many of the Fleet's smaller ships, shuttles, and other small craft, several undergoing long-needed maintenance, and crew furlons.

"It looks like work is progressing well," Adama said to the councilor standing next to him. He looked up as another shuttle approached for a landing.

"Indeed," Sire Uri replied with a smile. The budding city was set near the mouth of a small river, a site for a bridge currently being surveyed, that drained a semi-tropical plain twelve degrees north of New Kobol's equator. The river emptied into a large bay that faced northwest. Southeast of the plain was a range of low mountains, still capped with snow, as this part of the planet was just entering the fullness of spring. Inland freshwater seas, teeming with aquatic life, lay both southwest and east of the plain the city was being built on. Vast prairies, thick with wildflowers and herds of native animals, and bordered by dense forests, were already being surveyed for farms and ranches.

Heavy construction equipment, hastily manufactured on the Foundry Ship, constantly moved around the work sites of the settlement, drilling, grading, and trenching. Adama, Uri, and the rest of the Council could see the foundations and the beginnings of the new Solium (Hydrogen fusion) power plant. Already, on the hiss to the west, solar power arrays had gone up, and were coning on-line, as was the small broadcasting unit, and the first communications relay tower. They could also see the beginnings of a large foundation that would support the massive pyramid forming in the center of the new city, to house the Colonial government, and the Council. Everywhere they could see water, power, and sewer services being laid out. Surrounding the central pyramid apartment buildings, factories, a hospital, houses of worship, and shops were to be built. Above, in orbit, communications and weather satellites were being deployed. On New Kobol's moon, not far from the Lunar Repository, foundations were being laid for a new naval shipyard.

The Council members retreated to the Galactica after their brief inspection tour. Colonels Tigh and Apollo joined them for the meeting. The Council members then drew lots, broadcast by the IFB, to allocate the land on New Kobol to each of the Twelve Tribes. Then Adama rose to make an announcement.

"Members of the Council," he began, the IFB camera team zoomed their camera in on him. "Fellow Warriors, citizens, new friends, it is time. Although not in the way initially envisioned, the goal of our long journey has been achieved. Our people now have a new home. We also have new allies that are more than capable of helping to defend us from the Cylons. It is time for me to step down as Fleet Commander. Colonel Tigh has also chosen this time to retire. Colonel Tigh, Colonel Apollo and I had a private discussion not long ago where we discussed the future of the Colonial Fleet and my retirement. We composed a list of recommendations for expansion of the Fleet, the recreation of the Colonial Academy, and long overdue promotions. With your approval, we will soon see a growing, more capable, Colonial Fleet that will be able to defend us from the Cylons."

After a brief review, the Council approved the recommendations. Orders then went out to assign accommodations on the Rising Star for Adama, and Tigh. The next day the senior officers and Warriors assembled in the Galactica's conference room. There, Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh officially announced their retirements and issued the promotions to the Fleet's personnel. Many veteran warriors also chose that moment to retire from active duty.

The next few yahren saw the rebirth of the Colonial civilization on New Kobol. Regional capitals were established on the planet for each of the twelve tribes. Like Washington D.C., New Eden was not in any tribe's territory. Farms, factories, schools, utilities, and all the other accoutrements of civilization were either transferred from the ships of the Fleet or created on site.

Colonel Tigh, a successful independent fleet command behind him and his retirement ahead of him, was approached by the captains of the ships of the Leo contingent of the Fleet. The next election for the Council of the Twelve saw him become the new representative for the tribe of Leo. The dynamic he and President Adama shared let them dominate the Council for yahren, Adama's wise hand guiding the formative nation's first steps. Despite his age, Tigh also found himself sealed within a few sectars to Deitra one of the shuttle pilots recruited to fly a Viper when a sickness struck most of the male warriors. The former confirmed bachelor soon found himself the father of three children, born in three consecutive yahren, two sons followed by a daughter. Deitra retired from active service as a captain and joined the Colonial reserves as the commanding officer of one of the reserve squadrons.

Colonel Apollo was promoted to Commander and place in charge of the Galactica. Yahren ago, he and Lieutenant Sheba were sealed and had two children together, Ruth and Zac. Sheba, when New Kobol was settled, chose that time to retire from active service, but remained in the reserve. She was promoted to Captain and placed in charge of a reconstituted Bronze Spar (reserve) squadron. Their adopted son, Boxey, promoted to Captain was placed in charge of Red Squadron. Ruth and Zac continued their studies as each were too young to join the Fleet.

Athena and Greenbean found themselves together a yahren or so after Starbuck was taken to Earth by the Seraphs. Athena, burned out by her torturous romance with Starbuck and her short-lived stint as a Viper pilot, her father, Adama, had her return to bridge duties after the sick warriors had recovered, had withdrawn from social life. Greenbean, another shy soul had literally bumped into her one day in a passageway. She was leading some of the schoolchildren on a tour and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. One thing led to another and soon the pair were seeing each other regularly. They sealed a yahren later and had a daughter a yahren after that. When the Colonials settled on New Kobol, Greenbean was promoted to Colonel and placed in charge of the, soon to be built, Colonial Academy and Warrior School. Athena retired from Fleet service and the pair soon found themselves parents again, to twin boys.

Former Battlestar Pegasus Strike Leader Captain Bojay was somewhat resentful when he was no longer a strike leader after his squadron was transferred from the Pegasus to the Galactica during the Battle of Gamoray. From that time, he remained the Silver Spar Squadron's commanding officer. With the wave of promotions, he was promoted to Colonel and became the Galactica's new Strike Leader. He immediately threw himself into the position, as if making up for lost time, and began vigorous training for the Fleet's ship based, and new ground based, squadrons. His wife, Brie, with whom he was raising two boys, supported him in his new role.

Boomer, a Captain and the leader of Blue Squadron, disappointed that he was not selected to be Strike Leader, retired from active duty. He made his low-key, long-term relationship with Gayle (played by Gay Thomas), one of the female pilots recruited during the great warrior sickness, official. They both joined the reserves. Boomer became a squadron leader and his wife a fellow pilot in his squadron. The leadership of the Leo tribe also approached Boomer. He became Tigh's right-hand-man on the Council staff. Gayle would help him become the father of four, two boys and two girls.

The Council approached Dr. Wilker during the establishment of the Colonial peoples on New Kobol. They asked him to organize the academic section of the new Colonial Academy. Initially all students would attend the future military school, until a separate Colonial University could be created. His task was to scour the fleet for all surviving Colonial texts, experts of various fields, and teachers.

Captain Omega, the Galactica's long serving senior bridge officer, was promoted to Colonel and assigned as the ship's executive officer. He felt it was a long awaited step up in his career whose ultimate goal was his own ship to command. His first task was to put his long-term friend, Rigel, freshly promoted to Captain in his old chair. Their long-term friendship quickly became a romance. They became sealed later that yahren. Rigel, who never thought she would be sealed left Colonial service when she learned she was pregnant. The couple would have six children. Rigel justified having so many children as making up for lost time.

Cassiopeia, for many yahren the chief medical officer on the Galactica, sealed a few yahren after Starbuck's disappearance and Dr. Salik's death to another doctor, Micaelis. He was the chief medical officer on the Rising Star visiting the Galactica for medical refresher training. After a seminar session, they had talked shop for many hours one evening. That conversation began a romance between the two and they sealed a yahren later. They had a son and a daughter together, both followed their parents into the medical field when they became of age.

Jolly served a long time in Blue Squadron. He was always quick with a joke, making up some of the loss of comedy in the ranks from Starbuck's disappearance. He was also quick to buy his fellow pilots a drink. He received his officer's commission eventually and achieved the rank of Lieutenant before the Fleet's arrival in the Solar System. He shared his love of drink with Sorrell, one of the female pilots recruited early in the Fleet's flight from the Colonies. Sorrell's father had been a brewer and had owned a chain of small breweries on Sagitaria. They sealed during the long voyage to Earth, having a boy and a girl. When the Colonials settled on New Kobol, Jolly and Sorrell both retired from the service. They took up her father's profession and quickly opened a brewery, and later an ambrosia distillery. Another enlisted pilot, Giles, became their partner in the business. Giles was a confirmed bachelor who also brought a family history of adult beverage making to the fledgling business. Jolly's Brewery and Distillery became to main grog and ambrosia maker on New Kobol.

Cree rose up in the ranks of Blue Squadron and became squadron leader for Green Squadron. He too sealed one of the female pilots recruited during the great warrior sickness. He and Lena (played by Leann Hunley), who was also a pilot for Green Squadron worked together for many yahren, becoming good friends and wingmen. They saved each other's lives multiple times. After the battle against the lone base ship and Starbuck's disappearance, they sealed and had eventually had three children, two boys and a girl. When New Kobol was settled, they left active service to become bovine ranchers and to live the quiet live in the countryside.

When the Colonial Fleet departed for Alpha Centauri, the core of the SKF fleet returned to their base on Earth's moon. There, the fleet's crews returned home to a hero's welcome. When news of the victory against the Cylons was received on the moon, the families of the SKF began their preparations. Waiting for their returning men were tables laden with massive amounts of foods, wine, and vodka. The party ran the whole afternoon of their arrival to well past three in the morning. The Jewish contingent celebrated alongside their orthodox countrymen, though they kept to their own food tables. Starbuck celebrated along with the rest of the SKF and moon base residents. He had to be helped to his apartment by his wife, his walk was definitely wobbly.

As short while later, Anastasia put Starbuck to bed, silently preparing herself for a night full of lusty snoring. Starbuck always snored after a night of heavy drinking. Later, an ethereal visitor interrupted Starbuck's dreams for the first time in yahren. The smiling image, John/Ivan chose to appear as a human, began to speak.

"Starbuck, you have done well and we are proud of you and what you have accomplished. Thank you."

Starbuck would continue in his work as the main fighter tactics trainer for the SKF and as Colonial Liaison. He and Kontarsky would later lead tours of the Earth for Colonial researchers. He never would have the party with his old shipmates.

0

Two years later.

"Gold Two, to Gold Three," one Warrior on patrol on the edge of the Alpha Centauri system called. "I have a contact on my scanner. Please confirm."

"I have it too," Gold Three replied.

"Change course to intercept."

"Changing course."

While the two pilots flew closer to their scanner contact, they reported their contact to Fleet Command on New Kobol's moon. They scrambled a full squadron to back them up if needed.

Gold Two's scanner began to pick up clearer readings on the target, now showing as a group of small ships.

"I'm making a Warbook scan," Gold Two announced while making an adjustment to his controls. "Frak, I'm showing they are a Cylon convoy! I'm picking up several Raiders, a pair of tankers, and half a dozen freighters."

"I got them too," Gold Three replied. "That one freighter has a different configuration."

"It looks like a small agro-ship!"

The speaker in his helmet suddenly crackled with a different voice.

"Attention, Colonial Vipers, we surrender," an elderly human voice announced.

The End


End file.
